Sometimes You've Got To Bleed To Know
by jump-the-gunn
Summary: Ten years after the battle of Hogwarts the top half of a dead body appears in the office of the British Prime Minister's fireplace, with the bottom half appearing in the office of the French Minister for Magic. Aurors Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger must work together conducting a cross channel investigation to find the killer. Inspired by The Tunnel TV show.
1. Breakeven (Prologue)

**Author's Note:** This is the prologue for the story and outlines most of the non-canon events in this fiction.

Although the TV show The Tunnel is an inspiration for the work in as far as law enforcement agencies of two countries working together after a 'cross border' crime this is _not_ a re-write of the show.

* * *

"Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even"

- _Breakeven_ , The Script (2008)

* * *

Instead of reading the report on dark magic practices in South East Asia, Fleur's thoughts had once again strayed to cold, gloomy, rainy Scotland. Her reminiscing was cut short when her office door burst open. Startled at being caught daydreaming Fleur forced herself bolt upright, wildly grabbing for the report she was supposed to be reading.

The man entering her office didn't seem to notice as he stood in the doorway catching his breath. Fleur tried to place him, she felt like he worked in the Magical Transport division, Bartett maybe…

"You need to get to the Floo Office urgently, Delacour." He puffed out.

Something about his demeanour made Fleur respond without waiting for any further information. Stopping only to retrieve her wand from the drawer in her desk she jumped out of her seat and ran out of her office. She felt like she was half guessing the way in the large maze of rooms at the department. She had only been in the Floo office a handful of times, when she travelled back home to France on her holidays.

Running down the corridors at a seriously high speed it didn't take Fleur long to arrive at the room. She paused a second to check she had the right door. The little plaque next to the door that read 'You are now leaving International Confederation of Wizards Headquarters' confirmed she was right. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage she opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was her papa, Henri Delacour. Seeing his expression her knees gave out. If she hadn't been holding onto the door handle she would have sunk to the floor. She had seen that expression on his face only once before, but the memory was one she could never remove from her mind.

It had been a few years before, when she was working at the Ministry in Paris as a recently graduated Auror. She had received an owl asking her to come home as soon as she could. When she apparated in her papa had been waiting for her, his usually handsome face otherwise marred with mixture of despair and dread. That day he had broken the news that her grand-mère Zora, her Veela grandmother, had died. Her papa had tried to console her, reminding her that grand-mère had been having heart trouble for twelve years since her husband died. But Fleur knew it was her fault. Grand-mère had died from shame. She had never been the same after Fleur's poor performance in the Triwizard Tournament.

Bringing herself back to the present and bracing herself for the news Fleur asked, "Is it maman?"

"Non Fleur. It's Gabby." Her papa replied, the words measured and spaced out like he was trying to control his voice and not break down.

Fleur's head started spinning and she hadn't even touched one of those damn Port Keys yet. It just didn't make sense to her. Gabrielle was only fifteen years old and she was part Veela, healthy and strong.

As the silence stretched out Fleur looked back at her papa. She could see he was barely holding it together and knew he was trying to be strong for her. Employing a technique Fleur had become more than adept at in recent years, she distanced herself from any emotions and tapped into her rational mind. After all, being upset wouldn't serve any purpose right now.

Taking control of the situation and making it clear to her papa she would cope, she said in a calm monotone "We have a long journey to get back to France. The first stop is Darwin Portkey Station so let's get going."

She wasn't exactly surprised when her papa looked at her like an alien creature. He was clearly expecting more of a reaction, or any reaction really. He couldn't know about the war that was raging in Fleur's head to remain in control. The guilt would be debilitating if she let herself feel it. Whatever had happened to Gabby was her fault, Veela families are supposed to stick together. Not long after grand-mère died she left France and come to Australia. She hadn't been there to protect her sister and now she was dead.

Getting back home quickly was an involved process, and one that would likely end up in them feeling Portkey-sick when they got back to France. The headquarters were in Perth, Western Australia. Perth was one of the world's most remote cities, making the headquarters easy to protect from infiltration of dark wizards. It also meant that, other than walking out the front door, the only way out was one heavily monitored Floo station.

She walked over to the fireplace, throwing in some Floo powder and once the flames turned green stepped in saying 'Darwin Portkey Station'. Luckily, because this Floo Network was so secure, there were only a couple of chimneys passed before Fleur arrived at her destination.

She stepped out and was instantly assaulted by an awful tropical heat. She walked out of the room and into a curious looking courtyard. There were posts all over the yard with several key hooks attached. The person managing the Portkey station had a warped sense of humour, as they used Muggle car keys for Portkeys.

She looked for the set of key hooks labelled 'Singapore' and once she found them she called her papa over as he stepped out of the fireplace. After grasping the key and her papa's hand she was met with the nauseating feeling caused by Port Key travel and they were pulled to Singapore.

They landed with a thud in another yard, this one a lush green with tropical vegetation. She put the key in a basket designed for used Port Keys next to where they landed and was greeted by a very helpful looking witch. The witch quickly noticed her papa and it was obvious she recognised him, as he must have just travelled through the station.

"Headed back to Europe?" she asked and Henri answered in the affirmative, although that seemed to be merely rhetorical as she was already heading towards their target. As they walked through the garden Fleur could see there were clusters of small matching brass statues in different garden beds, clearly the witch has some sort of system where port keys were sorted by garden bed. She stopped in front of a garden bed filled with Aniseed plants and advised them the next stop was Dubai. Holding out her hand, which her papa firmly grasped, Fleur then picked up a small brass lion from under the Aniseed.

After another lurch and violent landing they were in Dubai. A similarly polite wizard walked them through similar procedure, taking them on another Port Key trip to Istanbul. They final Port Key took them from Istanbul to a Port Key station just outside Paris. After so many Port Keys in quickly succession Fleur was definitely feeling nauseous and knew her papa must be feeling worse. Worried he would splinch himself, Fleur forced him to side along apparate with her for the final leg of their journey.

Once they were home, it became apparent that Gabby was really gone forever. With her family falling apart around her, Fleur stayed strong. She was the one to make a brief statement to the media, requesting the family be left alone at this hard time and passing her condolences on to the families of the other injured and deceased children. And she was the one to brew a sleeping draught for her young cousins. And she was the one to discretely take away the Firewhiskey when her maman and her aunt Oriane had consumed enough.

It was only much later that evening, alone in her room that Fleur allowed herself the luxury of reconnecting with her emotions. She broke down as she remembered her baby sister, feeling the pain of loss in her soul and the weight of guilt in her heart. Her Veela soul was also screaming for her to avenger her sister, which was one Veela instinct Fleur was more than happy to give into. She knew the next day she would make arrangements for a job transfer back to France so she could track down those responsible for her sister's death.

* * *

At around the same moment across the channel in England a very different scene was playing out. A joyous celebration was taking place, not yet tarnished by the news of events in France.

Well, that moment exactly wasn't joyous for Hermione. As she felt the eyes of hundreds of people on her, watching her expectantly. Swallowing nervously she looked around the garden of The Burrow, meeting the eyes of several of those that were staring. She really should have had that shot of Firewhiskey George had offered her. The silence was beginning to stretch out without her realising until she felt Ginny nudge her under the table. She cleared her throat, startled into speaking.

"Most young girls spend a lot of time dreaming about their wedding day. Not that I did, I was far to busy doing homework…"

Hermione trailed off as the crowd broke into laughter and felt her self flush self-consciously as she hadn't been trying to make a joke. She really, really wished Ginny hadn't forbidden her from pre-preparing a speech.

"However, even if I had spent time day dreaming about weddings as a child, I would never have been able to picture a wedding as perfect as today has been. After all we have been through, to gather together and celebrate love, shows that we have truly won."

Not really a star orator and knowing that other people would have speeches, she decided to keep it short and sweet. So she raised her glass and finished with "So let's toast to the new bride and groom, who have made it to this day against all odds. To Ginny and Harry!"

As her cheer was echoed around the crowd Hermione gulped down her champagne.

Ginny leaned over and squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she sat back down, saying softly, "I couldn't have chosen a better maid of honour."

Knowing that she hadn't completely messed up her speech she felt more relaxed as she sipped champagne and listened to the other speeches. When Ron stumbled and mispronounced a word during his best man's speech, Ginny's other bridesmaid Luna leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear "Definitely a wracksprut around."

Unfortunately trying supress a giggle caused Hermione to choke on her drink. Things were still a little tense between her and Ron, so seeing the annoyed look he shot her only made it harder for her not to laugh.

Hermione had not seen very much of her friends since finishing the auror training program a year before. One of the reasons was that between working while studying both magical and muggle law she didn't have much spare time.

The other reason Hermione hadn't seen much of her friends in the past year was a little bit more complicated. Although it hadn't started at any particular point, it certainty culminated at the last wedding she attended, the wedding of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. After a touching ceremony Seamus being a bit cheeky, had decided to mock some wedding traditions and decided to throw a bouquet of flowers to all the single gentlemen at the wedding.

As Hermione saw the bouquet heading towards Ron she panicked. With a quick swish of her wand and a silent levitation charm she knocked the bouquet away from Ron. As everyone clamoured around a very flushed Harry who had caught the bouquet, Hermione felt relieved. That was, until she noticed Ron staring at her, from his dark expression and red face she knew he had seen her cast the spell. The pair had been arguing with increasing frequency lately, the main issue between them being Hermione's reluctance to commit as all around them their friends progressed, moved in together, got engaged, got married while Ron and Hermione stagnated.

It was the next day after re-hashing the same old arguments that the relationship finally dissolved. Hermione threw herself into study and kept a low profile, giving the Weasley family and Harry time to forgive her. Thankfully it wasn't long before Harry, Ginny and eventually the rest of the Weasley clan had reconnected with Hermione, as it had been obvious to almost everyone around the couple that the end of the relationship had been inevitable.

Enjoying the ambience of beautifully decorated garden at the Burrow, while enjoying a delicious meal and good company Hermione felt relaxed. Which was something of a rarity for her nowadays. She was especially glad to have Luna sitting next to her, keeping her entertained with stories about her study in magical zoology in all sorts of exotic places around the world.

The last official duty Hermione had the evening came all too soon after their meal, as Ginny and Harry rose for their first dance. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little teary seeing how happy the couple were and knowing just how close Ginny had come to losing Harry forever.

"Let's see the smartest witch in the world, who was a Gryffindor by the way, join the bride and groom on the dance floor. Come on, Hermione Granger our maid of honour!" Lee Jordan, the MC for the evening, called out with his magically enhanced voice.

"And joining her is best man, who is the bride's brother and the groom's favourite lad, he is definitely not the smartest wizard in the world as he let this lovely lady go… Ron Weasley!"

As they joined each other on the dance floor things were bit awkward between her and Ron, and Lee's comment especially hadn't helped. In the lead up to the wedding they had been forced to interact and things had been getting closer to a normal friendship for them, but there was still a lot of work until they were best friends as they used to be.

She felt Ron relax as Lee introduced George and Luna who made up the rest of the bridal party and attention shifted away from them. It wasn't long before other people started crowding the dance floor and Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she found Luna standing there, who asked Ron and Hermione, "Mind if I cut in?"

Hermione stood to one side waiting for Luna to approach Ron and was a little taken aback when the eccentric girl grabbed her hand and started dancing with her. She saw Ron shoot Luna a grateful smile and once again was astounded with how perceptive Luna was under her slightly odd exterior.

As they danced along Hermione watched the happy couple. Ginny looked radiant, her auburn hair shining against the intricately embroidered white gown she wore. And Harry had been grinning like a maniac for most of the night. As she watched them Hermione's thoughts strayed to her own situation, the way she had been terrified of making any permanent commitments with Ron and hadn't ever really loved him the way Ginny loved Harry. The more serious thoughts must have showed on her face, as she felt Luna gently squeeze her hand.

"Hermione, your soul is marked. If you just open your mind you could have it all."

Admittedly this wasn't the strangest thing she had heard Luna say, so she barely scoffed. Just shot Luna a small smile and nodded to acknowledge she had heard the other girl. After the song finished the music changed to a much faster pace and the both the dancing and consumption of Butterbeer increased. Luna's comment was soon almost completely forgotten.

After a long, but amazing, day Hermione apparated back to her apartment. Unlike most witches and wizards Hermione had a television in her apartment. She used the television for keeping up with muggle current affairs, something that was necessary when studying non-magical law. That night she broke her usual pattern of watching the late night news bulletin and went straight to bed. If she had turned on the news that night she would have seen a story about a gas explosion with multiple teen casualties and extensive property damage.

It wasn't till the next day when witches and wizards all over the UK read the Daily Prophet that the truth behind the so-called gas explosion started to emerge. Seeing the faces of the two young Beaxbeatons students, dead well before their time, was confronting for those that had seen too many young casualties in recent times.


	2. Good Riddance

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life."

- _Good Riddance_ , Green Day (1997)

* * *

The day that would change Hermione's life forever had started unremarkably. It was the second week of her summer break and Hermione was home alone while her parents worked. She was enjoying the solitude to read, having received her high school curriculum books the week before. She only had one book left to read that she deliberately saved till last, a novel called Into The Wild.

Stretched out on a sun lounge in the back garden as she read, she was thoroughly engrossed in the book. As she was about to turn the page a shadow passed over the book, instinctually Hermione looked up and saw a bird flying overhead. Without giving the bird a second thought she went back to reading, it wasn't particularly unusual to have birds fly over the yard. It wasn't until she heard a rustling noise she was distracted from her book again. She looked up and into the large round eyes of a brown owl, sitting in an apple tree only a couple of meters away.

Although Hermione was no expert on birds, she was fairly certain owls were nocturnal. Sitting up and putting her book down she stared up at the bird again and noticed that the owl had something caught on its leg. Hermione decided the best way to help the bird would be to go inside and find the number of a local wildlife sanctuary from the phone book to call them for advice.

She had lost track of time while reading, so as she stood up from she felt a bit stiff. Pushing her arms up and out to stretch them she saw movement out of the corner of her eye before feeling a weight on her outstretched arm. Letting out a strangled whimper, she fought off the instinct to move her arm, which the owl was now perched on.

The owl was surprisingly heavy and although Hermione had initially been scared the bird would attack her it seemed calm. Looking down at her arm she noticed that the bird didn't have something caught on it's leg, someone had tied a letter to the poor owl. Frowning Hermione looked down at the back of the thick envelope, it was sealed with red wax. Reaching out tentatively so she wouldn't bother the owl she turned the envelope over. When she saw the front she audibly gasped, causing the owl to ruffle a little. Someone had written her name and address on the front of the envelope, the owl was carrying a letter for her.

That was when her heart started really racing and her hands started shaking. She tried to untie the envelope with her unsteady hands as the owl sat calmly. After a few minutes she had untied the letter. The owl just looked directly at her and flew off, heading back in the direction it had appeared from.

Sinking back onto the sun lounger Hermione grasped the envelope in both hands. She had no idea who could have possibly sent her a letter using an owl, it was the most bizarre thing she had ever encountered. She turned the thick envelope over and ran her fingers over the raised wax seal. The seal was a crest with an H in the middle, surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. Underneath the crest it said 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus', and although Hermione didn't know what the words meant she suspected they were in Latin.

Holding the envelope in her hands and weighing up her options Hermione decided for once to act like the11 year old child she was. So it wasn't too long before she tore open the envelope excitedly, finding several pieces of thick, folded parchment inside. She slowly unfolded the paper and read the first page. And then she read it again, and again.

After reading the letter enough times she would be able to recite it by heart but she still didn't really understand why she had received it. The letter said she had been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she was going to the most elite academic school in her region, there is no way her parents sent away an application for a Wiccan school. They didn't even know a Wiccan person.

Sitting there and trying to think of a logical reason for the strange letter Hermione didn't even hear her mum arrive home. It wasn't until the back door opened and she saw her mum walk into yard with a tall, stern looking woman she realised she was no longer home alone.

"She did receive a letter," the stranger said quietly to her mother, frowning with concern.

"Hermione love, this is Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts. Come inside so we can have a chat." Her mum, Elizabeth Granger said.

They walked into the kitchen of the cool house. Hermione was watching the Professor closely as they sat down at the kitchen table. The older woman was looking around the house curiously and seemed fascinated with how the Grangers lived. Suddenly nervous that she was also being scrutinized, Hermione tried to press her thick mess of curls neatly behind her ears.

It wasn't long before curiosity got the better of her and she found herself saying timidly, "I'm sorry if this is improper to say Professor McGonagall, but you don't look like how I expected a Wiccan to look."

"Oh, Hermione," her mum interjected on seeing the Professor's puzzled look. "Just let Professor McGonagall explain things to you before you go bombarding her with questions."

Hermione nodded to acknowledge the instruction. She felt a small knot of guilt in her stomach, she hated messing up and worried she had offended this Professor.

With a kind smile the older lady started, "Well Hermione, I can see that you received the letter from one of our school owls. That isn't normally the way we break the news to children from non-magical families, the letter was supposed to be hand delivered by one of our staff members. There was something of an administration oversight…"

The Professor trailed off, possibly due to Hermione's puzzled look. An awkward expression crossed the woman's face. She turned to Hermione's mother, "I'm sorry, I'm not normally the one who does this. It'll probably be easier if I just show her, like I showed you and your husband at your workplace."

She pulled a wooden stick out of her pocket and pointed it at the tissue box, causing a tissue to fly out and land on the table. Mumbling something under her breath she pointed the stick at the tissue on the table. Hermione gasped as the tissue turned into two white butterflies, flying up from the table.

She watched, dumbfounded, as the Professor pointed her wooden stick back at the butterflies one by one. As she pointed at each butterfly she muttered something and they turned back to tissue and fell to the table.

"I've just demonstrated a transfiguration charm. The ability to perform magic, like transfiguration, is something you were born with Hermione. Hogwarts is a school especially for children like you, children who are witches or wizards. At Hogwarts you'll learn how to control and use the magic you were born with. Did you have any questions?"

Hermione shook her head, completely lost for words. She was having trouble believing what she had just seen. Her mum shot her a worried look as she walked Professor McGonagall out, knowing how uncharacteristic the lack of questions was for her inquisitive daughter.

She remained sitting at the kitchen table, her mind racing in an impossible number of directions. The moment only became more surreal when she realised the radio was playing her primary school graduation song. A few weeks ago she had been signing the same lyrics at a farewell assembly, thinking at the time the lyrics didn't apply to her. Her life had been planned since she was little, qualify for a prestigious academic girls school, go to the same university her parents had attended and while she studied law she would meet her future partner.

Only now, that wouldn't be Hermione's future. The life plan she had counted on and had focused on when the other children made fun of her or when she was lonely, had disappeared in the space of an afternoon. For the first time in Hermione's young life she was about to truly enter unknown territory and it terrified her.

* * *

The sound of an owl hooting reverberated around the small conference room.

Until the avian interruption the head of the Counter Terrorism Command had been addressing the room, and he was not pleased to be thrown off mid speech. The large and imposing man glanced around the room, his brow furrowed into a very serious frown as he looked for the source of the sound. Although he did not spot an owl, because really, how would an owl get into a conference room at New Scotland Yard, he did notice one of his department heads had flushed a very interesting shade of crimson.

"Granger! That better be a national emergency or you will have one very pissed off boss…" he said as he nodded towards the door, indicating that she needed to leave the room and deal with the call.

To say that Hermione was deeply embarrassed was an understatement. Her unit was already the laughing stock of the Counter Terrorism Command. The larger units like Religious Motive Terrorism and Political Motive Terrorism, had been quite vocal in expressing that 'Miscellaneous Motive Terrorism' was the most ridiculous unit that had ever stepped foot into New Scotland Yard. The seemingly eccentric staff and the vague reports produced did nothing to help the bizarre reputation of Miscellaneous Motive Terrorism. Hermione's boss was the only one aware of what Miscellaneous Motive Terrorism truly meant. Although from the distaste he dealt with Miscellaneous Motive Terrorism cases she suspected he would have preferred to remain ignorant.

The next time Hermione saw Ginny she was going to hex her. Ginny found it especially hilarious that muggle born Hermione struggled with modern technology and knew that she usually forgot to switch her phone to silent. So her favourite prank was to change Hermione's ringtone to embarrassing sounds, like an owl.

She answered her phone and had to hold it out from her ear slightly as her second in command, Arthur Weasley, still shouted a little down the phone. "Hermione, there has been an incident. You'll need to have your equipment and we'll meet ASAP in St James' s Park."

Hermione felt the cold rush of adrenaline sweeping through her body. The unit had set up communication procedures in case they were overheard by muggles, using innocuous words as codes. The coded message from Arthur indicated something really serious had happened and she knew she had to leave her meeting.

She ducked back into the conference room and felt all eyes on her.

"Well?" Her boss demanded, his nostrils flaring slightly. Clearly he was still angry at the strange interruption.

"I'm sorry Commander, we have a priority situation. I'll keep you informed as things develop." She said rapidly, ducking back out the door before the Commander could question her further. A tactic she knew the Commander would make her pay for later.

As she rushed towards the basement of the building she glimpsed her reflection in a window and sighed. She had dressed for the important meeting she had just been in, stiletto heels, tailored navy skirt suit, white silk blouse with her hair and make up immaculate. So although the attire was completely appropriate for a boardroom, she was wearing the least practical attire for any kind of magical situation.

On site at New Scotland Yard Hermione had to store her wand in a specialised gun safe in the basement. Knowing she would need it thanks to Arthur's message, she quickly punched in the combination of the lock and grabbed her wand. Used to concealing the object while working amongst muggles, she had a specially made forearm holster for the wand.

Due to the unusually observant employees at New Scotland Yard, they had established special rules for the muggle headquarters. Unit staff were only permitted to apparate in the most desperate of circumstances and had to use a specially designated maintenance room near a side exit of the building. The combination of a lack of CCTV and plausible explanation to where staff disappeared to with the exit nearby making the room suitable.

As Hermione stood in the room she pictured the green park, open air and even a specific tree before she felt ready. Twisting on the spot she kept her eyes closed a moment as she felt a slight breeze indicating she had successfully made it to the St James's Park rendezvous point.

Trying not to swear at her useless shoes, as her stiletto heel sunk into the soft turf Hermione made her way out of the wooded alcove and towards the path. She spotted Arthur swiftly walking towards her. She smiled as she realised he had taken her critical locations apparition location plan seriously and had memorised the location she would arrive.

As they headed towards their destination Arthur started to give her a rundown of the situation.

"Around 20 minutes ago a cleaner at 10 Downing Street found half a body in the Prime Minister's locked office. His screams altered the Prime Minister's security detail and as you know we have Terry Boot as an inside man on the security detail. He instantly recognised the scene as one of ours and ensured we got a call."

Turning into her serious boss mode immediately at the grim news Hermione focused on the most important points, "How did, Terry know it was one of ours?"

"I only had a brief conversation with him but he said when the cleaner entered the locked room the body was in the fireplace. When Boot walked in, he saw the body was wearing robes and ordered everyone out."

"Has the Floo network been shut down?" Hermione asked urgently, realising the risk to other critical locations if someone had been able to hack into the Prime Minister's office.

"Being actioned by staff at the Ministry as we speak." Arthur replied. Again Hermione felt a rush of gratitude for the extremely capable older man. They walked on in silence for a minute as a group of tourists passed by them from the opposite direction.

When they were relatively safe from being overheard Hermione started questioning Arthur again, "Top half?"

Arthur nodded in conformation.

"Identification?"

"None confirmed, Boot said he looked familiar but couldn't place him." Arthur replied just as quickly. They had moved from the park now and were walking along a residential street.

"Ok, how much of this has leaked?" Hermione asked, looking around for other media or Police presence as they arrived at their location.

Arthur visibly winced as he said, "Too much to close it down completely. Although we got the call from Boot right away another staff member called the Major Crime unit. Major Crime were first responders, until the French arrived and forced them to stand down."

Looking around Hermione could see that Arthur's information accounted for several unmarked Police cars at the end of the street. She couldn't see any media present yet, but given the amount of people aware of the situation it was only a matter of time now.

She walked up to the door of 10 Downing Street and nodded at the uniformed officer standing next to the door, flashing her New Scotland Yard ID.

Once they were in the relative privacy of the building, without the potential of being overheard she asked Arthur urgently, "The French? Which agency? And what on do the French have to do with it?"

He frowned as he replied, "Apparently that's need to know and I'm not authorised for that. Or to access the scene."

Frustrated Hermione flung open the study door they were now standing outside. She was annoyed someone had questioned the authority of her staff and was ready to confront 'the French' that had taken over her crime scene. Yet the sight she saw inside the room struck her mute for a moment. A figure in a boiler suit was crouched close over the body, so close their face was almost laying on the corpse. Around the outskirts of the room two or three others watched the figure, matching looks of distaste on their faces.

Reading the room Hermione could see it was clear the figure in the boiler suit thought they were in charge here. Sighing in frustration Hermione took a couple of steps towards the figure. As she got closer she could hear tinny music and noticed the dark ear buds the sound was emitting from. Faltering momentarily at the lack of professionalism from the woman, listening to music over a body, she took a moment to observe her. She seemed oddly familiar, although all she could see from this angle was ivory skin of her slender neck, her flaxen hair tied up in a bun and an athletic figure inside a surprisingly flattering boiler suit.

"Are you done staring?" asked the girl without turning around. She had a low voice with only a faint trace of a French accent. On hearing the voice Hermione was again struck with a stirring of recognition.

Overwhelmingly annoyed at the rude manner of this French official, she felt her face slightly flush with anger. She decided not to dignify the insolent question with an answer and walked towards the body. As she walked across the hard wood floor her heels clicked and she internally winced, she hated being so overdressed at a crime scene.

When she was almost at body the French woman stood up and turned around. Hermione's eyes connected with familiar blue ones and she felt a definite jolt when she recognised Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion. It felt like a lifetime ago she had last seen the other witch, during the Triwizard Tournament. Something about meeting Fleur again, someone she had idolised as a teen, rattled Hermione momentarily.

Fleur's eyebrows rose as she looked Hermione up and down. "Oh, I thought the English were sending the head of the Magical Police, not a Chanel model"

The comment wasn't anything that Hermione hadn't heard before. She was used to people doubting her, during her Hogwarts years for being muggle born. And again when she had rapidly risen through the ranks at the Ministry for Magic she was 'too young' for the various roles. Perhaps the worst was in her role with the muggle Police, where being young, a civilian and a female had people openly betting how long it would take her unit to screw up.

Although the people who doubted her and criticised her made her feel a certain kind of rage, she was just obstinate enough to channel that into proving them wrong.

As casually as she could Hermione replied, "Well in England if you're talented enough you can be head of Miscellaneous Motive Terrorism with New Scotland Yard, Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement and a Chanel model."

Without waiting for a reply she stepped forward past Fleur, silently challenging her to tell Hermione she wasn't authorised to examine the body. She crouched over the body for several minutes, studying the corpse carefully and was pleased when the French official didn't object.

"Good riddance" she muttered to herself over the corpse when she recognised the body of Albert Runcorn.

Satisfied she had seen all she needed to she stood turned away from the body. Fleur was standing there watching her, so she approached the witch directly before saying "Fleur Delacour right? I remember you from the Triwizard Tournament. Is this your first time back in the UK?"

The French witch simply replied, "Yes."

Hermione waited for Fleur to elaborate, but it became clear after a few seconds of silence Fleur was done answering the questions. Feeling unsure of how to proceed she decided to introduce herself in case the other witch hadn't remembered her, "I'm Hermione Granger…"

"I know who you are." Fleur replied, cutting her off mid sentence. As she watched the French witch she saw an expression briefly flicker across her face, quicker than she could have possibly deciphered it, before her expression went back to neutrality.

"Well now those formalities have been dealt with if you'd like to explain to me why you are here, at my crime scene and in my jurisdiction, before I have you escorted out of here that would be just great." Hermione said tersely.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the support so far!**

 **The memories of major events for characters in this story are pretty important to the narrative, so you'll find lots of the chapters start with flashbacks. For anyone who is curious, the flash-back year co-responds with the song used for the chapter, this will be ongoing throughout the fic.**


	3. Trying

"Trying to hide from my mind, I am

Trying all the time, I am"

\- _Trying_ , Bully (2015)

* * *

Fleur grimaced as she took a large sip of her coffee and realised it had gone cold. Disappointed she set the cup down on top of the large pile of case files she had finished reading. It wasn't long before coffee was forgotten, as she was lost in another case file. She read about the right arm of a male found outside the tourism office in Anduz a few years prior and there were no reports of any other parts turning up since. Dismissing it as a splinching accident some wizard was too embarrassed to own up to, Fleur put the case in her discard pile. It was at that point a head popped into the fireplace, interrupting Fleur's research.

Fleur's presence was a pleasant surprise to the head in the fireplace, belonging to the assistant of the French Minister for Magic. He hadn't really expected anyone to be in the Auror office at two in the morning and wasn't looking forward to waking up the Head Auror, who was said to be a bit unpleasant. Yet here she was, apparently awake and hard at work.

After the assistant had briefed her and disappeared back to the Minister's Office Fleur's day really kicked off. The incident at the French Ministry had only been the start of it and just over eight hours later she found herself on the other side of the channel, walking into chaos.

The Prime Minister's office was teeming with Muggles and was amateur hour chaos. Taking charge to ensure the scene wasn't compromised, Fleur ordered everyone out of the room. Almost everyone complied immediately, and those that didn't were on the receiving end of a glare from the French witch that got them moving.

Putting her earbuds in and dressing in an awful boiler suit Fleur walked over to examine the body. She ordered her team to keep everyone out of the room. At one point she heard them talking to an English wizard and him reluctantly leaving. She checked the corpse over thoroughly, knowing she had limited time until the wizard's boss arrived.

It was when Fleur was closely examining a mark on the body, almost laying her face on the corpse that she felt it. The sensation started out with goose bumps on her arms. Followed quickly with a cold feeling at the back of her neck that progressed down her spine, until it settled as a discomforting flutter in the pit of her stomach. It was not the first time Fleur had felt like this, but the experience had become novel again after so many years.

The sensation made her feel trapped. Blindsided into an encounter she wasn't sure she was ready for. She didn't want to turn around, hoping to delay reality as long as possible. So she called out, asking if they were done staring at her.

The soft click of heels approaching on the wood floor drove Fleur mad, although it would have only been a couple of seconds it took a lot of willpower not to turn around and watch the other girl approach. As it was any self-control gave out prematurely, as she turned and watched Hermione Granger take the last few steps towards her.

She examined the English witch from head to toe, appreciating how time had changed her. Hermione looked powerful, she exuded confidence and control. Although, Fleur couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the attire of the English witch, a designer skirt suit, 4-inch heels, hair slicked back into a professional looking bun and red lipstick, at a crime scene.

So, like the mess she was, instead of complimenting Hermione she heard herself mocking her fashionable attire. Fleur knew she was lashing out but that didn't mean she enjoyed seeing a flicker of hurt across the brunette's face.

Hermione quickly switched back to the commanding woman that had walked in though, shutting Fleur down and pushing past her to access the body. Fleur studied Hermione as she examined the corpse. Watching the way Hermione handled the corpse Fleur could see she was not new to scenes like this. The only shock came to her as Hermione muttered 'Good riddance' over the body. Storing the information for later Fleur schooled her face into her most disinterested look as Hermione approached.

When they exchanged formalities Fleur wasn't surprised Hermione had remembered her from the Triwizard Tournament, she was surprised though at Hermione's modesty. Hermione, the brightest witch of her age and one of the heroes of the second wizarding war, thought Fleur wouldn't know who she was.

The confident business like manner returned quickly though, when Hermione tersely asked her "Well now those formalities have been dealt with if you'd like to explain to me why you are here, at my crime scene and in my jurisdiction, before I have you escorted out of here that would be just great."

Fleur smirked, now this was a game she could play. With France being a landlocked country Fleur was often in jurisdictional pissing contests, and she usually came out on top.

"I am here because there is a body in the fireplace. When I arrived this was not your crime scene and jurisdiction is always debatable. You may escort me out if you wish, but then you'd lose your chance to learn why we are here."

Fleur locked eyes with Hermione, curious to if the famed Gryffindor fire was stirred in response to her challenge. She was pleased to see her challenge wouldn't go answered as the other witch returned her stare, with a glint in her brown eyes.

"Fleur, why is the French Auror office looking into a body in England?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth, her tone conveying how annoyed she was Fleur had answered her first questions so literally.

"A pair of legs was found in the fireplace of the French Minister for Magic." Fleur replied evenly, not breaking her gaze.

"In that case we'll need to share information on this, but not here. I'll have a room prepared at the Ministry, meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes." Hermione said, all efficiency. Fleur was impressed by the way the English witch took the insane events of the day in her stride, it was easy to see how she had advanced so far in her career.

Fleur motioned for her team to come over and informed them that they would be needed in the entrance hall finishing with the order, "Make sure you check everything over on your way out. I need to go clean up."

Wanting to get out of the awful boiler suit Fleur walked down the hallway, opening doors at random. After finding a meeting room and surprising some people in a lounge she finally found a bathroom. Stripping out of the boiler suit Fleur caught her reflection in the mirror. Uncharacteristically she stepped forward and scrutinised her appearance. Her body didn't trouble her and luckily her Veela heritage meant her hair and skin looked ok, despite the lack of attention. But she looked like she had been up all night, which she was, most nights. She rubbed at the dark rings around her eyes, as if that would magically make them go away.

Annoyed for caring about something as inconsequential as her appearance she balled up the boiler suit and tossed it into the trash angrily. She needed to focus. It was years since she had felt much but numb and numb was safe. Numb wasn't a happy place but it wasn't painful either. Pressing against the door Fleur exhaled, trying to force her mind into that detached state that triggered numb. Willing herself to stay detached no matter what she walked off to confront the English again.

She saw her team waiting in the entrance hall, standing in some sort of unspoken face off with Hermione and an older red haired man. The man looked vaguely familiar and not just because she had seen Cecile forcing him to leave the study earlier.

She nodded at Hermione and the older man said in a slow and loud voice, "My name is Arthur Weasley. Do you speak English?"

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Hermione blush at Arthur's blunder. In the monotone Fleur employed for dealing with almost everyone she simply replied, "Oui."

Then she pointed to her staff as she named them, "Cecile Cabrillac, Philippe Viot."

Both her decidedly more polite staff nodded and shook hands with the English as they were introduced. After the introductions were complete Fleur said drily "They speak English also."

"Well, I've made some enquiries. The Floo network is shut down, so unless you've visited our Ministry of Magic before it'll be side along apparition I'm afraid." Hermione addressed all three French Aurors as she spoke.

"I've visited the English Ministry before." Cecile offered.

"Take Philippe with you." Fleur quickly instructed Cecile in French. She was a little worried the bumbling ginger man could splinch her staff.

"We can't apparate from here, there are spells protecting this place. We have a safe zone set up nearby if you'd follow along." Hermione instructed.

Hermione and Fleur walked along side by side in silence. Behind them Fleur could hear general chatter between Arthur, Cecile and Philippe. It sounded like Arthur was trying to act as a tour guide, only he kept trying to explain Muggle things without saying anything odd enough to make anyone stare.

"And… ah… certain people will use these to get to their jobs every day. It's like the Knight bus? Never heard of that? Well I guess in Europe, you have… erhm… carpets that may be used in a similar functionality. Only this is underground. It's called the Tube."

Fleur smirked as Arthur tried to explain the metro train system of London, as if they didn't have one in Paris. She was sure the others would also be finding humour in the odd man's extensive enthusiasm for all things Muggle.

It wasn't long before they reached a park and headed towards a wooded area. As they trudged through the trees Fleur was amused watching Hermione's fancy shoes sink into the ground. She also enjoyed watching her toned calves flexing as she wrenched those shoes out of the mud with each step. They stopped in a small clearing and Hermione nodded to Arthur who dissaparated with a small pop. Cecile grabbed onto Philippe's hand and they followed after Arthur.

"Ready?" Hermione asked a few seconds later as she held out her hand.

I doubt I'll ever be ready, Fleur thought as she nodded and took Hermione's outstretched hand. She instantly felt a jolt followed by the familiar pressure of apparition. As soon as she had solid ground under her feet again she let go.

They arrived in an alleyway next to a brick wall, since the others weren't in sight Fleur assumed the wall was an entry point to the Ministry. Her suspicions were confirmed when Hermione waked through a seemingly solid wall. Fleur quickly followed after her in case the wall suddenly decided it wasn't so permeable.

Looking around the large atrium of the Ministry she noticed a large fountain with bronze magical creatures and wizards together at the centre. Walking past it as she followed after Hermione she saw the solid stone wall behind the fountain was inscribed with lists of names. She wanted to stop and examine the fountain properly, but decided to do it when she wasn't following behind Hermione walking at warp speed.

Rounding the corner they ran into Arthur, Cecile and Philippe walking at a much more sedate pace.

"Heading for our incident room right Herm?" Arthur asked, confirming he was heading in the right direction. Hermione just nodded to Arthur and adjusted her pace to match the other groups.

Fleur was amused as Hermione shot her a sidelong glance, looked back ahead and then suddenly turned to watch her again, as if she was trying to work up the courage to say something to Fleur.

Finally Hermione spoke saying, "It's a memorial, for those we lost in the war."

Immediately Fleur felt awkward. Hermione had fought in and lost friends in, that war when she was still a teenager. The memorial would be a reminder the English witch had to walk past every day when she arrived at work.

While Fleur was processing that information she must have looked slightly puzzled as Hermione clarified, "The fountain, I saw you looking at it."

"Was the owl sitting on the wizard's arm a snowy owl?" Fleur asked, thinking it was an exotic choice for England.

Hermione simply nodded as Arthur opened a plain door and gestured for everyone to enter. Fleur wasn't surprised when she saw the room. Incident rooms really were the same all over the world, the room contained a large rectangle table in the middle of the room and a chalkboard on the far wall.

As they sat at the table Fleur realised they had split again, French on one side facing the English on the other. She noticed Hermione look at the watch and then the door.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Fleur asked.

"My third son" Arthur said somewhat proudly as a tall thin equally red headed man walked into the room.

"Ehm, I'd prefer you address me as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement father," the man said as he sat down.

Nodding towards the French he said, "Ok. I'm Percy Weasley. Fleur Delacour, I recognise you from the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago. Look how far we've both come."

Already Fleur could tell she would not like this man. His simpering little smile was the kind worn by those who would suck up to you as long as it would benefit them but just as quickly use you as the scapegoat to save their own ass. And she could tell that if anything went wrong with this investigation blaming the French is exactly what this man planned on. Fleur shot Hermione a look and could see a slightly pained expression on her face. Clearly he wasn't her dream boss.

"I've spoken with the Minister Shacklebolt. He is awaiting further briefing but has had the chance to talk with the French Minister. It is an official order that we will collaborate on this. Yeah?"

Percy then looked slowly back and forth several times between the French and English wizards, as if a group of highly ranked officials couldn't understand what 'we' meant and needed a pantomime. Fleur did her best not to roll her eyes.

"I've got an ID on the top half of the body, I recognised him as soon as I saw him." Hermione paused as if bracing herself, "It's Albert Runcorn."

Fleur watched the expression of Percy change, his eyes widened and he turned an interesting shade of red.

"Hah! Glad to see him dead! Hope it was painful!" Arthur said gleefully, the animated reaction pleasing Fleur so much she felt an almost imperceptible tick of a smile.

"ARTHUR! Be a professional! Please!" Percy shouted, his face turning a deeper shade of crimson. He ran his hands through his hair. He turned to Hermione and almost pleadingly queried, "You sure?"

The deadpan look Hermione returned him spoke volumes about Hermione's certainty and Fleur heard Philippe chuckle at the little show the English were putting on for them.

"Who is Albert Runcorn?" Fleur finally asked.

Percy looked a little startled, as if he had momentarily forgotten the French were there. He looked at his watch and replied, "I'm sorry I've got a meeting with the Minister to get to. Hermione I trust you can brief them and we'll leave your unit as our primary on this. I'll also speak to Potter and have the Aurors on high alert in case of reprisals."

Nodding once again at the French Aurors he left the room. There was an awkward silence in the room.

Fleur decided to break it by saying "Well, Albert Runcorn?" while looking in an exaggerated way from Hermione to Arthur, mimicking Percy's gesture from earlier. Cecile and Philippe started snickering at her mocking the pompous Englishman.

"Yes," Hermione began, "He was a Ministry Official, held quite a high ranking and was involved with the Muggle Born Registration Commission. After the war there wasn't enough evidence to send him to Azkaban, although he was dismissed from the Ministry. He had become vocal again in the last couple of years, criticising the Ministry and was running a campaign to be elected to the Wizengamot."

Arthur chimed in adding, "He was bloody foul. Just as guilty for the murders and incarcerations of those poor Muggle borns as anyone else. And he was stirring all that disgusting sentiment again, encouraging the prejudiced wizards to crawl out of their slimy holes and voice their support for him."

So Fleur had the politically correct version from Hermione and the truth from Arthur. She could see why this man turning up dead had elicited such a reaction, realising why Hermione hadn't been so politically correct earlier when she muttered 'good riddance' over the body.

"We found a male body, severed just above the hips. The cut is clean and the body appears to be a Caucasian male and who is quite tall. It appears that someone hijacked the French Ministry's Floo system, as they did with your scene."

Hermione and Arthur nodded along as Fleur talked. She had let Hermione lead things up to this point, so was interested to see how she reacted now it was her turn to take charge. "I will be the primary investigator from the French office and will stay in the UK to act as a liaison as long as necessary. My staff will go back to France following this meeting to follow up any local leads and consult with the experts examining the body."

"Won't we reunite the body and have one team of experts do the examination?" Hermione questioned.

"Good idea. How are we sending the top half to France with the Floo down?" Fleur challenged.

"English victim, so English examine." Hermione fired back.

"Non. I refuse to send our half to England until we verify the identity." Fleur said in a calm but firm tone. Looking into Hermione's eyes to challenge her, yet she found herself distracted by the amusement there.

"Ok. Well, once the ID is confirmed we'll reunite the body here."

Fleur nodded, but it didn't escape her notice she had pretty much just agreed to Hermione's original request. No more getting distracted _,_ she internally chided herself.

"I'll need to see my staff off, so they can start following things up in France." Fleur advised Hermione.

Hermione nodded and looked at Arthur, "Can you take some Floo configuration details for the French office from Cecile and Philippe? I've got to have a quick word with Fleur."

Together they walked a short distance down the hallway until Hermione stopped at another nondescript door. She motioned for Fleur to wait and stepped into the room, emerging a second later with an old fashioned key.

"This room is my office. You must have this key on your person to get through the door, do not try it without the key. The key is charmed to warm up as it gets closer to this room, which will help you if you get lost. There is a spare desk in there you can use."

Fleur nodded and reached her hand for Hermione to drop the key in. "I'll return soon."

Turning quickly and hurrying back to the conference room Fleur felt the old fashioned key cool in her hand as she moved away from the office. She slipped the key in her pocket as she opened the door and nodded to her staff, leading them back into the alleyway. After instructing them she was to be owled immediately with updates, or updated via Floo once the network reopened, she watched them disapparate back to the office in Paris.

The heat of the key in her hand had Fleur confident she was at the right room, but looking around the sparse office she could see few traces of the other girl. There were two desks, one was completely empty and the other had a few files stacked on it, so she guessed the one with the files was Hermione's. The office was eerily silent, leaving Fleur alone with her thoughts. Alone with her thoughts was not really a place Fleur was all that comfortable with, so she reached into her magically expanded pocket and pulled out her discman. The familiar whir of the CD spinning up followed by the burst of drums and guitars helped her focus, helped her forget.

Jotting down her thoughts so far about the two bodies on a piece of parchment with the music blaring she didn't hear the door handle turn, or the door open. So she was mildly startled when Hermione tapped her shoulder, breaking her out of her zone. As she turned to face Hermione the other witch looked amused, "Good beat?"

Fleur was confused by her question for a second and then realised she must have been tapping her foot along to the music. Ignoring the question Fleur pulled her earphones out and piece of paper into her lap. "I think the most important question here is why. Why did the killer choose the offices of Muggle leader of England _and_ the Minister for Magic in France to put the body?"

Hermione's face immediately sobered up as she looked at Fleur's relatively long scroll of parchment filled with notes. She took the chair opposite Fleur and offered, "Well the Muggle leader of England seems like it could be linked to Runcorn's anti-Muggle views. But the French Minister, no idea. Any inside intel we are missing?"

Several hours, scrolls of parchment and many, many research documents later they still had no answer, only a whole heap of half formed theories. Feeling frustrated Arthur's interruption was well timed, as he walked in announcing, "We've tracked down the last person to see Runcorn alive. But it's getting late, so I'd suggest you follow it up tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and replied, "Yes, it'll be tomorrow Arthur. See you later."

Fleur was puzzled, looking at her watch she saw it was only seven. "Don't you work full days here in the UK?"

Although Hermione narrowed hey eyes at Fleur, she did have the decency to look a little embarrassed as she replied, "It's the fifth birthday party for one of Arthur's granddaughters tonight, and since Ginny is pregnant and cranky she'll come here and curse me if I don't make an appearance. If you wanted to come I'm sure you'd be welcome, Harry especially would probably enjoy catching up."

"I'll need to get a room if we are following up that lead tomorrow. Is the Leaky Cauldron still open?"

Hermione nodded, but queried, "How did you know about the Leaky Cauldron?"

Surprising herself with a candid answer Fleur replied, "After school I came to England and interviewed for a summer internship at Gringotts, but ended up declining the position."

"Oh wow! How funny, Alicia Spinnet ended up getting that internship and that's how she met Bill and became Alicia Weasley. They have three kids now of course, their oldest Victoria is 9."

Fleur cocked an eyebrow, Hermione was rambling. She must have noticed Fleur's expression as she exhaled, stopping and pulling a mobile phone out of her pocket.

"I know it's a little unusual but I have to have one of these for my job with New Scotland Yard. Do you use any kinds of telephone?"

"Yes. What is your number?"

Hermione looked around and tore of a scrap of parchment, scrawling a phone number on it. "You can reach me on this any time, call me if anything urgent comes up. I better get going or I will be late. I'll see you at 8 tomorrow."

* * *

It was only after she had showered and ate the room service dinner, Fleur realised it had been over 24 hours since she last slept or ate. She rationalised that may have been why she had felt waves of pain, excitement and anxiety throughout the latter part of the day. It had to be a physical reason, she wouldn't let herself think it was anything else.

Looking around the small but plain room Fleur felt restless. She didn't have any books with her and had left her discman at the Ministry. With her head swirling she decided to go out and get a drink without being recognised, which of course meant venturing out into Muggle London.

She was had only walked a few streets away from the Leaky Cauldron when she found somewhere to try. Slipping into the bar the familiar thrum of bass from the rock music that was up loud enough to prohibit talking made the venue seem suitable The male bartender arrived almost as soon as she sat down, before he could even ask her order she slid some Muggle money on the bar and said "Bourbon, on the rocks."

It was after she had rejected the advances of two men and just finished third bourbon, that the bar staff changed. One of new bartenders brought her another bourbon, putting it down next to Fleur with a wink. The bartender was sexy as hell and Fleur was in the kind of mood that any escape from reality would be a relief, so she locked eyes with the brunette woman.

All it took was the bartender inclining her head towards a doorway and a small nod from Fleur and they headed into the stock room. The brunette quickly took charge, pushing Fleur up against a wall and hungrily leaning in for a kiss. Fleur grabbed onto the woman's petite waist, returning the kiss with equal aggression as she pulled the brunette against her. The brunette's hand roamed to Fleur's hip and her mouth moved further down, her teeth and tongue marking Fleur's neck.

When the brunette's hand deftly slipped inside her jeans and cupped Fleur it suddenly it felt wrong. Instead of making her think of nothing, the intimacy was filling her brain, reminding her of everything her soul ached for, reminding her this was an hollow imitation of what she really needed.

"Sorry, I can't." Fleur murmured as she pushed away from the bartender and stormed out of the bar. A wave of nausea swelled up within her when she thought about the encounter she had just fled from. She walked as fast as she could, mindlessly putting distance between herself and the bar. Finally she slowed, realising the area looked vaguely familiar and she was near the Ministry of Magic.

Seeing how close she was she decided to go retrieve her discman, which was like a safety blanket to her. The large atrium was eerily quiet this time of night, other than the splash of water from the fountain. When she traversed the halls, hoping for the key to start warming up she noticed a wizard giving her a funny look. It wasn't until she walked past mirrored door she noticed her fly was still open from her encounter in the bar.

Once she was back in an office environment the temptation to distract herself with work was overwhelming for Fleur. So she sat down and pulled out some old case files, wanting to have more background on Runcorn and his known associates. It was flicking through the files related to one of the Muggle Born Registration Committee's victims, Dirk Creswell, she found mention of a mark found on his body. The description of the mark jolted her memory, she knew why the mark looked familiar.

Excited at the break through Fleur wanted to tell Hermione right away. She remembered the scrap of paper with the phone number Hermione had given her. She remembered passing a bank of pay phones earlier so after a short walk, a frustrating struggle with Muggle coins and the novelty of pressing buttons she heard, "Hermione Granger speaking"

"There was a mark on the body, just under the clavicle, did you notice it?"

"Fleur?" Hermione asked sounding a little confused.

"Yes. Did you notice the mark?"

"No. I didn't."

"I'm almost certain it was left by a recent Cruciatus Curse."There was just silence on the other end of the line, confused Fleur wondered if somehow the call had ended. She called into the phone, "Hermione?"

"Sorry. I haven't heard of that curse being used in the UK for a long time. It just threw me for a second." Hermione sounded somewhat distant and distracted over the phone as she replied.

"Ok. We had one incident in France around seven years ago, a witness was able to confirm that was the curse that caused the marks on the bodies. I didn't connect two until I saw an old case file that described a similar mark."

"You've done well Fleur, this will definitely give us another line of enquiry." Fleur smiled into the phone, feeling a faint stirring of relief that the girl sounded more upbeat.

Unsure if she wanted to end the call yet Fleur hesitated and was interrupted by Hermione saying,"But ah, Fleur why are you working this late?"

There was a pause as Fleur considered how to answer that question. That's when she heard a male voice call out to Hermione. She heard the sound dampen, like Hermione was putting her hand over the phone. But Fleur still clearly understood Hermione whisper "Shut up Ron, it's work."

"We can't all be entertaining at children's parties Hermione. See you tomorrow for some work." Fleur replied, feeling an unexpected flicker of jealousy as she hung up the phone.

* * *

 **A/N: As there is no flashback in this chapter the song is from the same year the story is set in. Thank you to all the support so far! Hope you continue to enjoy it.**


	4. Jackrabbit

"Wanna live like an animal,

By the skin of your teeth

Put your good face on, not foolin' no one

You're a jackrabbit underneath"

\- _Jackrabbit_ , San Fermin (2015)

* * *

Hermione was puzzled as the French Auror abruptly terminated the call. Fleur was an enigma to her, she was clearly dedicated to her job, working well into the evening. Yet, Hermione could have sworn she sounded a little inebriated on the phone.

Trying to correlate the girl in her memory to the woman she knew now she thought back to the Triwizard Tournament. She remembered Fleur as a charismatic, if not slightly snobby teen. Which seemed at odds with the aloof woman she was now. But then again, when she thought back to herself during that time she had changed a lot too. At fifteen, she had thought the answers to all of life's questions were in the pages of a Library book. She had also thought people were either good or evil. She smirked to herself, at twenty nine she was a lot more realistic and a whole lot less idealistic.

She wasn't left alone with her thoughts for long though, as Ron's daughter came into the bedroom. She had sought out Ron's old room while she was on the phone, which was how Ron had managed to interrupt her. Rose climbed up into Hemione's lap and settled herself there.

"Hi Rose, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked the little girl as her father walked into the room.

"Sorry about before, thought you were on the phone to your Muggle boyfriend." Ron said sheepishly, rubbing his hand through his messy hair.

Hermione glared at him over his daughter's head. He had sent the little girl in ahead of him, just so Hermione couldn't yell at him. Her 'secret Muggle boyfriend' had become a running joke, given how often the Commander from New Scotland Yard called her.

"Oh, I don't need a call to know he's at my flat waiting in bed." Hermione levelled back at him in a deadpan voice.

"What? Really?!" Ron spluttered out.

"No Ron! Of course not!" Hermione retorted.

"I was just teasing you, but you surprised me for a minute. It's ok to tell me though if you're seeing someone though. Or even just bring him along to these things, no one would mind. Anyway, actually came in to tell you Roxanne's birthday cake is about to be cut." Ron said, failing to notice Hermione looking uncomfortable.

At mention of the word cake Rose climbed off Hermione's lap and walked over to her dad. Hermione watched as Ron walked out with Rose. There was no mistaking Rose was Romilda's daughter. She had the same dark hair, dark eyes and olive complexion. When Ron started dating Romilda, Hermione felt only relief. Hermione had been happy watching Ron's dreams come true when he married Romilda and started a family. Her and Ron got along better as friends than they ever had as a couple. Romilda had even warmed up to Hermione after realising she didn't want Ron back, choosing her as Rose's godmother.

Singing Happy Birthday to a pleased Roxanne, Hermione looked around the very full kitchen. Except for Charlie, all the Weasley children were married and doing their part to add to the Hogwarts student population. There were already ten children between them, plus Ginny and Romilda were both pregnant. As usual Hermione could see Molly Weasley giving her a concerned look.

Molly constantly expressed worry about Hermione. Hinting that being single, childless and almost thirty was of concern. Although Hermione knew it came from a good place she was over it. She got that kind of nagging enough from her own parents.

Still, it was an enjoyable evening, using the rare social outing to catch up with her friends. Hermione didn't apparate back to her own apartment in central London until past midnight. Trying not to feel guilty about having the evening off at the start of an important case, Hermione did her best to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Hermione arrived at her office half an hour before the agreed time. Which she thought was more than reasonable given her late night. It was soon clear Fleur didn't share her opinion, the French girl pointedly looking at her watch as Hermione walked in.

"Good afternoon Ms Granger" Fleur said without looking up.

"Oh, it's still there morning here in England Delacour." Hermione curtly replied. Noting Fleur's abrupt manner evidently hadn't changed after a full night of sleep. Although looking at the large stack of case files the French Auror had made notes on, Hermione suspected she may not have had much sleep either.

When it became clear Fleur wasn't going to engage any further Hermione sighed. The day hadn't exactly started pleasantly, a call from the Commander woke her up before her alarm. He was decidedly unhappy that he had learned more about the case from the morning papers than he had from Hermione. So that meant a visit to New Scotland Yard to appease him before following up any leads.

Weighing up her options Hermione considered the potential consequences of taking Fleur with her to New Scotland Yard. She had been naïvely hoping her French case partner would have transformed into a diplomatic asset during the inevitable stand-off with the Commander. Now she was considering just how much of a liability the French witch would be. The smug smirk that came over Fleur's face when Hermione's owl ringtone sounded made her mind up. She doubted Fleur could possibly make things much worse with the Commander, so she'd make her suffer his bollocking too.

"Just heading over now sir…" Hermione answered her phone, causing Fleur to look up. "Yes, I had to stop and pick something up from my other office. Sorry sir won't be much longer now.

Fleur was watching her as she hung up the phone, with a small smirk she asked "You're trying to pick me up?"

Hermione blushed a little at the implication of Fleur's wording. Wondering how comprehensive Fleur's colloquial English was.

"Yes, we need to go to New Scotland Yard and talk to my boss on the way to our interview." Hermione replied.

It was evident that Fleur had spent some time in the non-magical world. She wasn't phased by the short ride on the tube, or the metal detectors at New Scotland Yard. Hermione didn't run into any trouble until she asked Fleur to stow her wand.

"Non. I will not go unarmed." Fleur replied, crossing her arms over her chest like a teenager.

Checking her watch Hermione knew the Commander would be getting impatient. She didn't have time for Fleur's immature tantrum.

"Fine. Wait here then." Hermione fired back at her as she stowed her own wand. "I'll be back in around thirty minutes. Please don't break the International Statute of Secrecy or hex anyone while 'm gone."

Setting off down the hall at a brisk pace Hermione felt Fleur sidle up next to her after a few seconds. She tried ignoring the French witch, but she persisted in matching her pace. So Hermione stopped and looked at Fleur, glaring at her but unable to say much now they were in a crowded corridor.

"I'm coming. This rule is your English bureaucracy, not my obligation." Hermione didn't know how to respond to Fleur. So she closed her eyes and kept walking, hoping in vain that Fleur would disappear.

"Granger!" The Commander's familiar, grating voice rang out into the corridor. "In here now."

Hermione complied. And unfortunately for her so did Fleur. As the Commander looked between them a slow smile spread across his face. Hermione did not like the way he was looking at Fleur. It reminded her of the brainless infatuation the boys at Hogwarts had shown, following her around in swarms and parroting unoriginal compliments. Doing her best not to roll her eyes or sigh she kept her face neutral.

"Who's this Hermione?" he asked, like Fleur was incapable of talking for herself.

Hermione faltered, as she wasn't actually sure how to introduce Fleur. Any choice she had in the matter was taken out of her hands however when Fleur stepped forward, proffering a hand.

"Fleur Delacour, Head Auror with the French Ministry for Magic."

The Commander beamed at Fleur, nodding at her as held her hand a bit longer then he needed to. After he dropped Fleur's hand he turned to Hermione, the slightly vacant look gone and replaced with his usual stern impression. His look communicated that Hermione would pay later on for springing the French collaboration on him without any warning.

Turning back to Fleur he asked in a calm, gentle tone, "Tell me Fleur, why are the French funny Police here?"

Hermione saw Fleur's fist clench slightly by her side, but the girl suppressed any other outward signs of annoyance at being referred to as the 'funny police'. Staring down the Commander she replied in a flat tone, "Half a body was found our funny minister's office."

The Commander looked at Hermione impatiently, wanting a complete answer. She complied with her boss and provided a briefing him on what they had discovered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fleur switching off as she talked.

"Granger after this is all done I'll want an explanation from you about how the media knew more information than I did this morning."

Fleur smirked, "What a shame you English can't keep anything out of the media. There was no coverage on the French side."

Hermione tensed up, waiting for the explosion. When none came she quickly stole a glance at her boss, he was standing behind his desk gripping the back of his chair and looked red in the face. But, for once, he had managed to keep a lid on his temper.

"That'll be all." He hissed out. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Hermione fled the room, glad she hadn't had to endure a tedious lecture when she was in a bit of a hurry.

"Still full of French charm I see." She remarked sarcastically to Fleur as they headed back to the basement.

"Well perhaps if the truth offends that man he should learn to do his job better." Fleur remarked back. Hermione had noticed that Fleur had an answer for everything, so it was easier just to let her have the last word.

* * *

The silence stretched out as they travelled further north of London. Hermione knew driving with Fleur was never going to be a fun road trip, but she expected more than stony silence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fleur fidgeting, again. The blonde was pulling on the seatbelt and trying to stretch her legs out. She ended up with her feet up on the dash and her seat pushed right back.

Driving was oddly relaxing to Hermione, it brought back memories of childhood trips and the sensible life she had envisioned as a child. She was so focused on driving she almost forgot her French colleague was there until a soft snore reminded her. With Fleur asleep Hermione decided to switch on the radio, quickly tuning it to her favourite Muggle channel. The music helped the miles pass quickly, at least Hermione thought so.

"Why is this taking so long?" Fleur complained, not opening her eyes or moving from the slouched position in the seat.

"We've only been driving two hours Fleur, we still have another hour to go." Hermione replied, trying not so sound exasperated at her peace being broken.

"Why couldn't we apparate?" Fleur asked petulantly.

"Fleur you know with Muggle media involved it will look suspicious if we suddenly did anything that would be impossible without magic. Like travelling a six hour round trip from London without it taking six hours." Hermione managed to say without sighing or rolling her eyes.

"We didn't both need to waste a day. I could have stayed in the office and you could have sent for me via Floo when you arrived." Fleur retorted immediately. Hermione bristled, that girl always had an answer ready.

"Just think of all the bonding we would have missed out on though." Hermione replied sarcastically, realising the next hour would really drag if Fleur kept up the nagging.

A temporary silence brought a reprieve. But typical of Fleur's timing she chose to break that silence during one of Hermione's favourite songs.

"Why do you answer to a Muggle?" She asked casually.

"Why is that a problem?" Hermione bit back. She knew she was exposing herself by being so defensive, but even after all this time she couldn't help herself.

"You are smart enough to be running the Ministry of Magic, yet you play Muggle babysitter. It just does not seem like an effective use of your talents. What did you do to deserve that?"

Hermione felt her hands tighten on the steering wheel. Although Fleur was perceptive she clearly had no grasp of tact. It had been a while since someone had so openly diminished the worth of Muggles in Hermione's presence.

"My parents are Muggles..." Hermione started quietly, "And during the war so many atrocities were committed against Muggles and Muggle born wizards. Strategies were devised and put in place to ensure Wizards were more accountable to protect all people, including Muggles. I mean you would have read about it in Runcorn and Umbridge's files, surely you can see why I needed to be involved on the frontline."

"I don't like the way that man treats you." Fleur replied so quietly Hermione wasn't sure if she heard the other woman correctly.

"Where are we?" Fleur asked at a higher volume a second later as Hermione pulled up alongside a nondescript warehouse.

"These are the offices of The Quibbler. They interviewed Runcorn two days before he died. We're speaking to the journalist who was the last person known to have seen him alive." Hermione replied, before she exited the vehicle.

As she approached the door of the warehouse it opened and a beautiful Asian woman stepped out. "I'm glad you guys are here, I've got some disturbing stuff to show you."


	5. Linger

"Oh, I thought the world of you.  
I thought nothing could go wrong,  
But I was wrong. I was wrong."

\- _The Cranberries_ , Linger (1993)

* * *

A very reluctant Fleur held her papa's hand as they apparated to the house her aunt Oriele and uncle Noam lived in. It was only the fear of splinching stopped Fleur letting go in protest. She absolutely did not want to go.

It wasn't fair, that little parasite was causing trouble and it wasn't even born yet. She had argued with papa about this, she was almost ten and practically grown up. She could take care of herself while they were in the hospital. And now she was going to be stuck with Noam for a whole day while her maman, aunt, grand-mere and papa all waited at the hospital for the boring new baby to be born.

As soon as they landed Fleur wrenched her hand out of her papa's and crossed her arms across her chest. Noam opened the rear door and waved them into the house, calling out that he had made crepes if papa wanted one before he headed off. Her papa declined Noam's offer and knelt down to address his daughter, "Fleur you know today is an important day, you'll become the leader of a new generation of Veela. I'll be disappointed if uncle Noam tells me you've kept acting out."

Fleur's papa wasn't serious very often, so she felt her eyes fill with tears when she realised he was telling her off. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before he took a few steps back and dissaparated.

Walking into the kitchen she could see uncle Noam was trying to cheer her up with her favourite, lemon and sugar crepes. As she ate she looked around the house, she was always fascinated by the funny Muggle things Noam had.

"I'll show you something new Fleur, I think you'll like this one." Noam said after he noticed the girl looking around.

He walked back into the room several minutes later with a semi curved plastic box, the box had a wire coming out of it with a funny looking headband at the end. In his other hand were rectangle cases with pictures on them.

"This is called a Discman, it plays CDs." Noam started. Noticing Fleur's puzzled look, realised his niece didn't know what CDs were either.

"Oh… ok. You know how sometimes your mum or aunt Oriele will put on the wireless to listen to singers?"

Fleur responded with a nod, not wanting to interrupt Noam.

"Well Muggles take that music and put it on discs, so you don't have to wait for the song. You can listen to your favourite singer anytime you want." Noam concluded holding up the stack of CDs, feeling pretty proud of himself for the explanation.

Fleur immediately started looking through the CDs, intrigued by the pictures.

"So that box plays these as loud as a wireless?" Fleur asked curiously as she held the CDs.

"Sort of," Noam replied smiling, glad to see Fleur distracted. "The Discman plays the music from the CDs into these headphones. Want to try?"

Fleur enthusiastically nodded as she picked out one of the CDs. She showed him an album with a group of grumpy looking men and a sad looking lady sitting on a couch. "Can we do this one?"

Noam smiled at her as he inserted the CD into the Discman and placed the earphones on Fleur's head. Checking the volume was down he pressed play for the girl, amused as her eyes widened when the music started.

A few hours later Noam got a call asking him to take Fleur to the hospital. He realised he hadn't had any trouble from her, slightly panicked he found her in the same spot he had left her. She was transfixed by the Discman. Bribing her with the promise she could keep the Discman Noam took Fleur to meet her new baby sister.

"This is your baby sister Gabrielle," her maman said, barely audible over music Fleur refused to turn off, as she placed the infant into Fleur's lap. Looking down at the little scrunched pink face Fleur was underwhelmed, she wasn't even sure something this ugly could be Veela. She was just about to ask her maman to take the baby away when a tiny little hand wrapped around her finger.

Looking down in surprise Fleur saw Gabrielle's piercing blue eyes just staring into her. The first time she met her little sister's eyes her world changed. At only nine Fleur was in no way able to rationalise or articulate what she felt in that moment. It was only many years later, when she reflected on that day, she recognised the enormity of that moment.

When Fleur met Gabby's eyes she had realised that her life no longer belonged solely to her. She had unknowingly accepted a responsibility and burden that was well beyond her years. It was a burden she wouldn't fully understand until it almost broke her.

* * *

While Hermione hugged the familiar looking woman hello Fleur tried to place the girl. She had been Cedric's girlfriend, Cho... "Chang," she said sharply as she remembered, "We've already wasted half the day commuting like Muggles. You and Granger can chit chat another time."

Cho raised her eyebrows in shock and looked to Hermione for some explanation.

"Cho, you probably remember Fleur Delacour. She works for the French Ministry and we are collaborating to investigate Albert Runcorn's death."

Cho nodded and quickly looked between the two girls, an odd expression passing over her face. Smiling at them she opened the door asking, "Ok, come in, let's start this."

After being given a short tour of The Quibbler, having refused refreshments Fleur was ready to get started. Looking around Cho's office she could see awards, certificates and the usual boastful paraphernalia kept around to impress potential clients and intimidate employees. Fleur was listening as Cho talked but wasn't really looking at her directly, happy to let Hermione control the interview. Years of practice told her she would observe more peripherally; that Cho would close up if felt she was under scrutiny.

Cho explained that in their series on candidates for the Wizengamot they had sent an owl to Runcorn, requesting an interview. He had owled back, saying that the Quibbler was a biased publication and be believed they would misrepresent him. They had sent him a few more owls, but they had gone unanswered.

According to Cho it wasn't unexpected that Runcorn had refused. He was notoriously secretive and had been largely in hiding since the war. So they were quite surprised to get an owl a few days before, saying he had changed his mind and inviting them to his house.

"Where is the letter?" Fleur interrupted.

"I've got the copy here…" Cho replied, pulling a piece of parchment out of her drawer. Fleur quickly pulled some silicon gloves out earning her a strange look from Cho, but a reassuring smile from Hermione. Putting the note into a plastic sleeve Fleur resumed listening while Cho explained to Hermione that her and a photographer had attended the house. Hermione copied down the address and questioned Cho further about Runcorn.

"During the interview he kept making derogatory comments, like…" Cho suddenly looked unsure, swallowing heavily and shooting a careful glance at Fleur before continuing; "he used the bad word for Muggle born a lot. He spoke quite a bit about people of mixed magical heritage too. And kept lamenting the current state of the Ministry."

"It's a known fact he was a bigot, this isn't exactly disturbing." Fleur retorted, annoyed at her time being wasted with this melodrama.

"No, but his carefully plotted out plan to reverse most of the post war changes was. He had it all formulated starting with his election to the Wizengamot. And the really disturbing part is the plan wasn't just realistic, but achievable."

"How do you know about this plan? Do you have a copy?" Hermione fired back quickly, looking concerned.

"We did some, uh, investigation when we were at his place. And uh, I secretly used a doubling charm to take a copy when I found it. At first I thought it was rubbish, the raving of a mad man. But the longer I studied the plan I could see how once each domino fell, the seemingly outrageous plan would work. It was evil, but brilliant."

Cho reached down to a locked drawer, using her wand to open it and taking out another piece of parchment. "I made another copy when I heard you were coming."

After several more minutes of discussion Fleur was sure Cho couldn't provide any further information. Not long after Hermione was wrapping the interview up, obviously having reached the same conclusion. When they stood to leave Fleur interjected, "Photos too."

"We'll grab them from Creevy on the way out." Cho said, scrutinising Fleur. After staring at her a beat too long Cho reddened slightly before asking, "I know you've never spoken about Gabrielle's death but would you consider an exclusive with the Quibbler."

Unfortunately for Cho, Fleur was expecting better from the girl who had been the most important person in the world to Cedric Diggory. And she was not above being petty when she felt slighted. So she drew herself up to full height, looking down at the shorter witch. "You think you are the first journalist to ask me this? Do you think you are special because we met briefly as children? A little research would not have gone astray Chang, today would have been her 22nd birthday."

Appreciating the flabbergasted look she'd put on Cho's face, Fleur turned and walked out. She was waiting next to the car when Hermione appeared into the doorway speaking to a small grown man standing by the door. As they drove off the man started waving an overly enthusiastic goodbye.

Hermione obviously caught her rolling her eyes at the ridiculous little man's antics as she said, "Oh, that's Dennis Creevy. He started the year of the Triwizard Tournament, he came out because he wanted to see if you were as beautiful as he rem…"

"I don't really care for his life story Hermione." Fleur interrupted Hermione, seeing hurt flash over her features.

"Are we on the way to Runcorn's house?" Fleur asked a second later.

"Yes, it's about an hour from here." Hermione replied. Fleur didn't acknowledge her, just dug in her pocket pulling out her Discman. The little Muggle machine had proved durable, only a few tiny scratches after 22 years.

As she put in the earphones she flipped the Discman open, double-checking she had the right CD inserted. Not that she would ever admit it if anyone asked her, but Fleur needed music to get through this day. She needed to listen to the song that had been playing when she first held her sister. To remember that Gabby had existed and the ache hadn't always been there.

* * *

The visit to Runcorn's house had been unproductive. The house was almost empty and excessively tidy. The few words her and Hermione had exchanged since they left The Quibbler were agreeing it looked like someone had been back to the house and cleaned it out. Fleur was frustrated at the lack of progress. Even the talk with Chang and interview transcript hadn't helped. Going by the files Fleur had read every Muggle born and most pure bloods could be considered suspects given the atrocious crimes that Runcorn had been heavily implicated in.

The drive back to London seemed to stretch out forever, and she could feel Hermione watching her. The sympathy and concern was basically oozing out of the other girl's pores. She had enjoyed shoving it in Cho's face, but now she regretted revealing so much in front of Hermione.

"Quit watching me, I'm not going to break down or cry." She snapped, frustrated Hermione thought she was weak.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione said quietly, "I don't have any siblings. But I've seen the aftermath of the loss of a sibling up close with the Weasley family. They lost a son in the war."

"Most Muggle born Wizards would hate Runcorn, are you sure you can remain objective?" Fleur replied, knowing it was a low blow but desperate to change the subject.

Hermione reacted as expected, her hands tightening on the wheel. "Are you questioning my professionalism?"

"It was just a question. Your reaction is telling though. You don't have a personal reason for that anger, since you didn't lose your parents. Yet a suggestion that you would be subjective when it came to Runcorn caused you anger. "

Hermione stilled, "How do you know I didn't lose my parents?"

"Deflecting are you?" Fleur said, a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm not joking around Fleur. It isn't common knowledge that my parents survived the war. I'm still worried about them. Where did you hear about my parents?" Hermione asked, her voice rising slightly at the last question.

"You told me on the way to The Quibbler that your parents ARE Muggles. Hardly the tense an educated girl like you would use to describe people who had passed away." Fleur said, the part truth passing easily from her lips. The car went silent again. There was an odd tension in the air. Fleur knew Hermione was annoyed at her, but much preferred that than the sympathy she was getting earlier.

As they neared London Fleur checked her watch, which was still on Central European Time. She would have enough time, just, to get there before it was dark if she left now.

"Pull over" she advised Hermione as they drove down a wooded lane. Hermione frowned slightly but followed the instruction.

"I'm going to apparate back to France, check on the progress there. I will see you tomorrow morning at the Ministry Office." Fleur said quickly as she got out of the car.

Half a second later Hermione followed her out of the car, worrying at her bottom lip. "We can set up a Floo connection, you don't have to apparate that far."

Fleur was amazed at Hermione's concern for her, even when she had gone out of her way to annoy the English witch. Still, she just nodded at her and apparated back home.

* * *

As she stood at Gabby's grave on the family property she heard footsteps approaching. Turning quickly Fleur saw her twin cousins, Nessa and Anouk. The girls both were typically Veela flaxen blonde hair, bright blue eyes and porcelain complexions. They were born six months after Gabby and the three had often been mistaken for triplets when they started at Beauxbatons. Seeing them age, while Gabby forever be sixteen was remarkably eerie.

Behind her cousins were her aunt Oriele and uncle Noam as well as her maman and papa. She briefly considered dissaparating before their eyes, but knew that would lead to more trouble in the long run.

"We're so glad to see you Fleur, we didn't think you'd make it." Papa replied, as always playing the diplomat.

"I can only stay a little, I've got to get back to work." Fleur said gently, looking at the crestfallen faces of her cousins. She quickly greeted everyone, saving her maman for last. After they hugged Apolline held her at arm's length, and looked her up and down. She saw the frown and squirmed out of her grip before her maman could lecture her.

"Fleur, you aren't looking after yourself. You need to be around family more." Apolline barked out as Fleur turned away from her. Fleur knew it wouldn't take much to set off an argument between them. So she started talking to her cousins, pointedly ignoring her maman.

After five minutes she decided she had fulfilled her obligation. She took a few steps away from the others, intending to disapparate without saying goodbye.

"You are not sneaking off Fleur!" Her maman yelled, "We've been diminished so much, first your grand-mere and then Gabrielle. For the sake of this family you need to stop running."

And there it was. The guilt that was just below the surface rose up, choking her. Bringing Fleur's guilt to the surface was a special talent her maman possessed. She didn't need to be reminded she had a special talent for disappointing and failing those she loved.

"Apolline!" Aunt Oriele interjected, chastising her older sister. Fleur took another few steps away from the group and disapparated without saying anything.

* * *

"Fleur, this is out of my control. I cannot change who you work with from the UK Ministry. Is the person they appointed not competent?" The Deputy Minister for Magic asked Fleur.

"No. She's competent. I'm just concerned she's too close to the case." Fleur replied feebly.

The Deputy Minister looked at her disbelievingly, "Fleur almost every wizard in the UK is too close to anything war related. I'm sorry that's not enough of a reason."

Fleur just nodded, she knew it has been a long shot. Still, it would have made things simpler if she had been able to work with someone else. Deciding that she may as well spend her evening working she headed down to the morgue, to go over the results of the body examination.

She worked methodically, checking off the information listed in the report against the body and verifying that it was correct. After she had finished with the report she decided to inspect the body again in it's entirety. Especially looking to see if there were any more curse marks that may have been missed. On her second sweep over the body she noticed a strange texture on the side of the left foot when she tried to turn the torso over. Although it looked like normal flesh under her fingers it was rock hard.

Suddenly Fleur had a strange idea. She pulled her wand out, poking the strange spot as she mumbled 'Reparifarge'. The basic transfiguration counter spell made a small change, the area becoming darker and doming outwards. Spurred on by this small success Fleur briefly left the room, returning with several manuals of untransfigurative spells determined that no matter how long it took she would figure it out.

Sixty seven attempts, four hours and two and a quarter books later Fleur had her answer. Finally, they had a break in the case. Leaving the morgue secured Fleur walked upstairs and out into the street. It took fifteen minutes for her to find a pay phone and another two to find Hermione's card in her pocket. She dialled and it seemed like the phone was ringing forever.

"'ello?" Hermione mumbled out, clearly having just woke up.

"The body will not be going to England Hermione." Fleur announced.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked. Her voice still distorted by her sleepy state.

"Yes." Fleur replied simply, deciding additional words wouldn't help the half asleep girl.

"And why did you call me at three in the morning to have this argument again?" Hermione asked, starting to sound more alert and a little annoyed.

"Because at a quarter to three I discovered that the body isn't human. Hermione the lower half is a centaur." Fleur could hear the excitement slipping into her voice. This was a lead, something solid for them to go on.

"How'd you miss something like that the first time you saw the body?" Hermione said quickly.

"They used a combination of half cross species transfiguration and half vanishing transfiguration. After a few combinations of untransfiguration spell I was able to reverse it. I think they used both kinds to account for the difference in mass…" Fleur suddenly stopped talking, as her brain processed the fact Hermione had been making a joke.

Coughing slightly to hide her embarrassment Fleur countered with, "I think you need to come to Paris."

"I'll be at the French Ministry at seven. Try and get some sleep Fleur." Hermione replied before ending the call.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback guys, I appreciate every review, favourite and follow.

Also I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors. If you notice any please send me a message, I'm open to corrections.


	6. Wonderwall

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how."

\- Oasis, Wonderwall (1995)

* * *

Grand-mere Zora loved to tell Fleur stories. One she frequently told was story of the Veela teen, tricked into ending her life by plucking out a strand of hair. She also loved to tell the story of the beautiful Veela woman stolen by a Prince, starting a war of retribution that became a legend among even Muggles. The many stories Grand-mere told over the years were lessons in the lore of their race. An education, a warning and a promise of what it meant to be Veela.

The sense of pride Fleur had in her Veela heritage grew as she did, aided by grand-mère Zora. She was told from a young age that as a part Veela it was unknown which Veela traits, if any, she would inherit. But that that didn't stop Fleur hoping she would get them all. Fleur was constantly on the lookout for any signs she was Veela. She wanted more than anything to be as elegant, powerful and beautiful as her grand-mère, aunt and maman.

At ten Fleur was still waiting impatiently for any sign she was a Veela to emerge. Being selected to attend the prestigious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had been an important time for Fleur. She hoped the excitement of going off to a magic school might jump start some sort of Veela transformation. The excitement of any Veela traits emerging outweighed how much she would miss her family, especially her grand-mère and sister.

On the day she left for Beauxbatons, Fleur was holding her sister the toddler reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair. When little Gabrielle started to pull on her hair she panicked, remembering grand-mère's stories, and started screaming for her maman.

The older witch appeared a second later, immediately checking if Gabrielle was ok. It was then she noticed Fleur was standing frozen with wide eyes.

"Maman, help! She's going to rip out one of my hairs and kill me!"

"Oh Fleur, surely you've realised by now from the sheer volume of hair that you seem to shed constantly that you just have regular hair. Magical hair just isn't a Veela trait you inherited." Her maman replied curtly, as she scooped the now crying toddler, frightened from Fleur's screaming, from the young girl's arms.

Arriving at Beauxbatons was not at all what Fleur had hoped for. At first she enjoyed herself and started making new friends. Yet after the initial novelty wore off, although she still enjoyed and excelled in classes, she felt a constant ache of longing. The ache of longing grew into a physical pain, which became her constant companion. She found relief in thinking of her family, but the crash back to her reality always made her feel worse.

Apolline and Henri Delacour were surprised when they received an owl from the school that asked them to come in early the day there were to pick Fleur up for Christmas holidays. They were to meet with the Headmaster Madame Maxime to 'discuss some issues'. Fleur's parents were quite apprehensive about the meeting, wondering what Fleur could possibly have done that warranted them being called in to speak with the Headmaster after only one semester of school.

As they walked into the office and Madame Maxime saw Fleur's mother Apolline, her eyes widened and she muttered to herself, "Oh, that explains it..."

Madame Maxime invited the Delacours to sit down and knowing how precious parents could be, especially semi-human ones, preceded with extreme caution.

"Let me start by telling you that Fleur is probably the most gifted student I have had the pleasure to teach in at least a decade. She has a thirst for knowledge and applies herself with a determination that you seldom see as an educator. As well as being academically gifted her physical coordination is uncanny, she picks up complex wand control with a practiced ease. She has an incredibly advanced ability for silent magic and I believe to have witnessed her perform wandless magic at least once."

"But that's not why we are here is it?" Apolline asked bluntly, knowing that a big 'however' was coming.

"No it is not. At the start of the year Fleur was an incredibly charming girl, we had some issues with her temper being a little fiery but that's not terribly unusual for young teens. As the year has gone on Fleur has become increasingly insular and quite blunt in her interactions with other students. I am seriously worried that she is having problems settling in here after seeing such a drastic change in the girl."

Madame Maxime took a deep breath, needing to catch up on air after rushing through her pre-prepared speech. Fleur's parents seemed quite shell shocked, so she decided to take advantage of the silence and continue on.

"Although I noticed the girl's exceptional beauty, I didn't think we had Veela in France so I did not make the connection. Do you think maybe this has something to do with her Veela heritage?" asked Madame Maxime carefully.

"I have a suspicion it does, but over the break I'll speak to my mother to confirm it. As the matriarch of our family she has the best knowledge of Veela lore." Apolline replied.

Madame Maxime promised to keep them updated by owl regarding Fluer's demeanour after the break as they parted, with the Delacour's going to pick up a very excited Fleur.

The best present Fleur got that holiday wasn't unwrapped on Christmas morning (although the CDs uncle Noam gave her were a close second). It was learning that she had a Veela trait. That she was Veela. She would grow up like her maman, her aunt Oriele and her grand-mère.

It was bestowed upon her by her grand-mère as they walked along river that ran along the edge of the family estate. As was their usual routine, they stopped to sit on the dock and hang their feet over the edge, hovering them above the freezing water.

"Mon petit chou, I believe that you have had a hard time at school so far?" Grand-mère asked her.

Fluer looked away, ashamed her grand-mère knew about her problems. She had been so careful to remain positive in the letters she owled home, she didn't want her family to think she was weak.

She felt grand-mère grab her chin and turn her to look into her face. She looked at her beautiful grand-mère, kindly smiling at her. "Don't be embarrassed mon petit Veela. I think the problems were a sign of a Veela trait, and one that I was not expecting you to have as only a quarter Veela."

As her grand-mère had been talking Fleur felt her smile growing. She couldn't help but exclaim in a voice much louder than needed in the peaceful woods, "Really grand-mère! Are you sure?"

Smiling kindly at her granddaughter's reaction she replied, "Oui. It appears you have the soul of a Veela. Your soul needs a physical connection to those you love, or it becomes restless and lashes out at the body it is contained within. This is what hurts you Fleur. Now when your maman and aunt Oriele were your age it was fine, being twins they moved away to school together."

As her grand-mère paused Fleur started to take in what she was actually being told, her mind racing to remember all the stories about Veela souls she had heard.

"Fortunately I shed a hair a few years after you were born that I saved just in case. We are going to get you a new wand made with my hair at the core. Because Veela magic will be a conduit for your regular magic, it will be like my magic or my presence is there with you whenever you use the wand. This will stop your soul becoming restless for now."

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock Hermione arrived in Fleur's office via Floo. Fleur noticed that she looked well rested despite her exceptionally early wake up call. It also didn't escape Fleur's notice that girl clearly had some foresight, having ditched her expensive suit in favour of hiking boots, jeans and waterproof gear.

"We'll be tracking some Centaurs today right?" Hermione asked, looking a little self-conscious and attempting to justify her casual attire.

Fleur nodded and looked down at her own rumpled shirt and slacks, realising they weren't really appropriate for the task. "We need to stop in my office first and then we'll leave."

Fleur's office was a cubicle with glass walls, adjacent to the main investigation room. Still, she spent more time there than anywhere else so found utility in the extra desk and storage space the cubicle afforded. Hermione followed her into the office and was looking around curiously as Fleur opened a cupboard, rummaging around she found a tank top that after a quick sniff she confirmed was clean.

"This is a lovely picture." Hermione commented, causing Fleur to turn around as she had just taken off her shirt. Unabashed Fleur stepped closer and looked down at the framed picture in Hermione's hand. It was taken at the large family dinner celebrating Gabby and her cousins going away to Beauxbatons. She was standing with her arms around Gabby and her twin cousins Nessa and Anouk. The younger Veela were all making silly faces at the camera and a large grin split Fleur's face, she had been laughing at their antics.

"Oui. It's why I keep it in my office." Fleur replied simply. Hermione to turned to reply to Fleur only the first half a syllable escaping before whatever Hermione had to say was promptly forgotten. Her mouth hanging open as she looked at Fleur was standing there in just a bra and pants. Fleur saw Hermione's gaze flicker down her body.

"Ah, I'll just wait… out there…" Hermione mumbled as she purposefully looked at the floor, pointing vaguely towards the main investigation room. Even as Hermione hurried out the room Fleur could see her cheeks were an interesting shade of crimson. Smiling to herself at the other girl's reaction Fleur pulled a pair of comfortable jeans and her combat boots out the locker.

Fleur walked out to Hermione having a stilted conversation in French with the trainee Auror assigned to their unit. Although it was obvious Hermione had studied a little French, she was speaking slowly, with a very British accent and with a few little grammatical errors. The trainee Auror clearly found it endearing, the way he was nodding along and watching her with wrapt attention.

Fleur walked up to Hermione, clearing her throat to attract their attention. Pointedly looking at the trainee the kid clued in quickly and left mid conversation. The English witch looked a little cross at her but Fleur just shrugged and held out her hand, "Let's go, I'll give you a run down when we get there."

She felt a jolt as Hermione took her hand. Looking at the brunette she could have sworn she saw some sort of recognition flash across her face. She'd been just standing and holding Hermione's hand a beat longer than necessary before they apparated. The usual thud of landing was muffled by the soft turf and flattened grass they landed on. The fresh smell of forest air permeated the small clearing and the relative quiet of the countryside settled around them.

Fleur quickly dropped Hermione's hand, feeling the absence instantly. Hermione took a few steps past the thick line of trees at the edge of the clearing. She suddenly stopped and called out, "Where are we?"

Fleur could hear the wonder in Hermione's tone and walked up next to her. No matter how often she came here Fleur still appreciated the view. They were standing on a rocky outcrop, overlooking the river valley below. Further down the valley stone buildings dotted the rocky canyon walls and the swiftly flowing river water was a beautiful cerulean.

"We are just north of the town Anduze, in the south of France." Fleur replied, before turning and following a barely discernable path out of the clearing. Hermione scrambled after her, crunching through the undergrowth with all the delicacy of a baby troll.

The dense forest was starting to thin out when Fleur heard the familiar booming thuds. She moved in the direction of the noise, the closer they got to the open pasture the noise was becoming almost deafening.

"Just how large is this Centaur herd Fleur?" Hermione slightly yelled to be heard over the increasingly loud hoof beats. Fleur didn't reply, just stepped out from the stand of trees into the open pasture.

A loud whinny rang out as two Abraxan horses came barrelling towards them, pulling up just short of the two women. Fleur quietly spoke to them in French and the enormous winged horses bent down so Fleur could give them a scratch under their forelocks. Hermione looked puzzled before she held out her hand tentatively for one of the horses to sniff.

Fleur watched Hermione pat the horse on his greying cheek. Feeling generous Fleur offered more information than she really needed to. "These two are retired Beauxbatons horses, they are quite senior and can barely lift even their own body weight in the air now. Instead they have a quiet life here at Madame Maxime's property."

"Why are we are Madame Maxime's Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Because I live here and we need transport." Fleur replied evenly. She saw Hermione awkwardly stop patting the horse when she announced her living space and smirked a little.

Giving her favourite mare an extra rub on her soft velvety nose Fleur led the way. They crossed the pasture and through a stand of woods she saw the grand manor. Abruptly Fleur turned away from the house and back towards the river. Descending a steep path she arrived at her own home, a small stone boathouse only a few meters above the river bank.

Walking into the slightly neglected house Fleur fought the urge to make excuses or explain her situation. So she simply said nothing. Walking to the other side of the converted studio she grabbed her broom and a spare that she had inherited with the studio. As she turned she saw Hermione's stricken look.

"Ican'tflythat" Hermione rushed out. Fleur had no idea what Hermione had said and must have looked confused because Hermione cleared her throat and tried again. Speaking at a more normal pace she replied, "I can't really control brooms in open spaces. Is there any way we can take one of the flying horses or something?"

Fleur found the almost pained look Hermione wore when exposing her own weakness kind of endearing. But she couldn't help when she scoffed at Hermione's suggestion, making the other girl's face fall.

Feeling guilty she quickly explained, "I don't think the Centaurs will react positively if we arrive riding on the backs of magical creatures…"

Hermione flushed a little as she realised the implication of her suggestion. Drawing a deep breath she braced herself before asking. "Can I ride behind you then?"

That Fleur absolutely did not want. But there was no was no way to reasonably refuse the request. So she simply nodded.

* * *

Fleur pushed the broom down, diving into the canopy of trees to check some possible herd damage. As the broom dipped and the green foliage whipped past them she felt Hermione's hands dig into her sides. Spotting the tell tale hoof prints she had been looking for Fleur spun the broom around, swiftly changing direction. The sudden motion caused Hermione to slide forward on the broom and her arms desperately clung around Fleur's waist in an effort to stay on.

The reality of the moment was swept away from Fleur, suddenly she wasn't tracking Centaurs or even flying a broom. All she was aware of, all she could process was Hermione. She could feel Hermione's accelerated heart rate against her back, her rapid breath ghosted against Fleur's neck. The sense of comfort she felt at being encircled by Hermione was stealing her breath and consuming all her senses.

It didn't last long though, she was snapped back into the moment by a frantic high-pitched scream. They were about to collide with a thick tree branch. She didn't have time to dive up or down far enough to clear the branch, and at the speed they were going she wouldn't be able to stop either. Her reflexes kicked in and she performed a barrel roll, flicking them upside down to fly underneath the branch. She felt her hands scrape branch as they flew underneath it. The physical pain of her grazed and splintered fingers grounded her. The pain gave her something to focus on and keep her in reality, despite the arms that continued to cling around her waist.

It wasn't long before they were in the vicinity of the herd, managing a gentle landing Fleur signalled to Hermione to be quiet. Walking the towards the herd was terrifying, the Centaurs would be aware she was approaching and could easily harm the two witches should they wish to.

Luckily Fleur's existing goodwill saw the herd allowed them to approach unharmed, although several of the Centaurs had their weapons drawn. Standing at the front of the herd was a proud looking Centaur, his steel grey dappled coat and his ebony skin gleamed despite the muted forest lights.

Pushing Hermione behind her slightly Fleur said in rapid French, "Good day Sagittaire. It has been some time since the fates pushed us together."

She spoke quickly, knowing that way Hermione couldn't understand her. She was aware she would have sounded strange to an outsider, but she'd grown up in these woods and Grand-mere had taught her well. No creature would accuse any Veela from Zora's clan of being disrespectful.

"So it has little Veela. Although I don't know why the fates would bring a Wizard into our woods." Sagittaire replied, his tone relaying no warmth.

"She is mine, and our people share these woods." Fleur hissed back, holding her ground.

Sagittaire slowly studied the pair of them, looking between them and studying Hermione from head to toe.

It became clear he wasn't going to reply, so Fleur asked delicately "Have any of your number gone missing?"

"Those among us may come and go as they please." Sagittaire replied evenly.

Another Centaur, this one with an olive complexion and black coat, spoke up "What about Taureau?"

The look Sagittaire shot the other Centaur reminded Fleur just how deadly these creatures were.

This other Centaur, either very brave or very stupid, pressed on. "It was around the time there were strange happenings in these woods. I think of anyone this Veela has a right to information from this plane of existence."

"Very well Verseau, nothing more than a Muggle could perceive though. We are leaving now, if we do not see you in two minutes it will likely be some time before we meet again." Sagittaire said, his tone lacking any warmth.

Fleur smirked a little at the implied threat, quickly wiping her face blank before she caught a Centaur's arrow for being disrespectful. With one last pointed look from Sagittaire to the rebellious Verseau the herd took off. Fleur was in awe how quickly the large group disappeared into the trees. She felt Hermione take a step closer, she felt her hand brush against Fleur's as Verseau approached.

Verseau noticed and with a raised eyebrow he turned his attention to Hermione and said loudly in French, "No need for cowering, I'm not going to bite your head off."

As he laughed at his own joke Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand. "What's going on?" she whispered urgently to the French girl.

"Oh! You don't speak French? Well I may have some information but I only have a minute to talk. Your girl can fill you in on the full details later." Verseau answered for Fleur in English, a cheeky grin at the last sentence. Fleur felt Hermione swiftly drop her hand and she glared at Verseau.

"Ok. I will say this once, very quickly. No questions, Sagittaire was not kidding about kicking me out. Taureau went star gazing one evening alone, but didn't return. Several days after we noticed his absence this forest filled with wizards, I think there were Aurors among them. You Veela know more about why the wizards were there, so I need not comment further. I did tell a wizard I believed to be an Auror about Taureau. But nothing came of it. It is not the way of the Centaur to interfere, so we just accepted the fate."

The Centaur looked around, he clearly anxious to follow his herd. "Taureau was fond of La Malene and I think he used to visit Hauterives."

Fleur froze at the mention La Melene and when Hauterives was mentioned her heart started racing. Summoning all the gravitas of his dignified race Verseau finished with, "The scale of justice stretches beyond the ephemeral bonds of this life."

As Verseau galloped off into the woods Fleur heard Hermione sigh. "Bloody Centaurs, could he have been any more cryptic? Honestly, they almost drive me as mental as Seers."

Jumping back into action Fleur was glad Hermione didn't notice her freeze. She needed to distance from what she had just heard, here in the forest it felt too real. "We best go before the Centaurs decide we have overstayed our welcome."

On the flight back Fleur swore she could feel Hermione's brain ticking over, processing everything that had occurred. She knew hers was doing the same, well trying, the hands tightly clasped to her waist were definitely dimming her mental faculties. She wasn't puzzled by Verseau's cryptic message. On the contrary she knew just what he was warning her about.


	7. Monsters

"These monsters spin me around  
Get me down, just try and shut me out "

-Monsters, _Something For Kate_ (2001)

* * *

"Do you think they'll apparate in?" Ron asked.

Hermione clenched her fists inside her Hogwarts robes. To calm herself slightly she imagined she had expanded her pocket to carry around a copy of Hogwarts A History, so anyone who suggested apparating in or out of Hogwarts could receive a solid thunk to the back of the head.

Gritting her teeth Hermione uttered a sentence she knew she say many more times before they graduated, "You can't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds! How often do I have to tell you?"

Professor Dumbledore interrupted the musings of the crowd only moments later, pointing out a large object in the sky heading towards the castle. Hermione was not at all impressed by the ceremony and pomp. She was wasting valuable study time and wanted to get a book about house elves from the library before bed.

The enormous carriage pulling up, with it's matching giant flying horses and apparently part giant Headmistress did captivate Hermione briefly. She was amused to watch the students exiting the carriage, their thin blue silk robes just another example of the impracticality of Wizards. Clearly not one had thought to check the weather in Scotland.

As their principal talked to Professor Dumbledore, the small band of teens stood around shivering and shooting apprehensive towards the castle and the Hogwarts students. Hermione scanned the group, curious about the European wizards, and noticed one of them seemed to be staring straight at her. The girl's pale blue silk robes, while inefficient at keeping her warm, showed off her willowy figure in a way that Hogwarts robes would never allow.

Hermione realised the girl had likely noticed Harry as she continued staring in their direction. At least this girl was one of the more sensible ones, as she had a heavy scarf wrapped around her head and shoulders.

As the crowd parted to let the students through Hermione was interrupted in her musings about the Beauxbatons students, joining in the boys talking about Hagrid's horrid skrewets. As they waited for more students to arrive Hermione's thoughts again strayed to the staring girl. Those Beauxbaton robes were really flattering, she idly wondered if in two years she would have a similar into willowy elegance and subtle curves.

Hermione's admiration was interrupted by an ungodly shriek of 'Victor Krum' coming from Ron. She felt herself reddening slightly, she had been so lost in her thoughts of the other girl's body she had somehow missed a ship emerging from the lake and the Dumstrang contingent getting out. Walking towards the hall for the feast people around her began squabbling about getting Krum's autograph, Ron included. With all the fanfare Hermione was compelled to remind Ron that Krum was only a Quidditch player after all.

Inside the hall Hermione quickly spotted the Beauxbatons contingent sitting at the Ravenclaw table. None of them seemed remotely festive but the staring girl was frowning and looking particularly displeased. She'd left her scarf over her head, which was a bit ridiculous given it was much warmer in the hall. For some reason it annoyed Hermione that she couldn't see the girl properly, "It's not that cold. Why didn't they bring cloaks?" she asked Ron and Harry who wisely didn't reply.

Hermione heard the girl's mocking laugh when Dumbledore wished them a comfortable and enjoyable stay. The staring girl had gotten under her skin, she just couldn't stop herself watching her and scrutinising reactions.

"No one's making you stay." Hermione whispered under her breath, annoyed that she had mocked Professor Dumbledore.

The food was a temporary distraction from the evening's events. Since Hermione had discovered the Hogwarts food was basically the result of slavery every mouthful she ate filled her with guilt. Strategizing about ways to recruit more S.P.E.W members as she ate Ron interrupted her, asking what a certain dish was.

Hermione instantly recognised the French dish in the middle of the table as Bouillabaisse, having eaten it in France two summers before. After she'd told Ron what the dish was she went back to eating, half listening to the boys chatting away and half deciding exactly which book she needed from the library.

A sweet aroma filled Hermione's nose so she looked down the table expecting to see dessert had appeared. Surprised that there was no dessert Hermione tried to place the smell, it was both sweet and earthy, reminding her of woods in the springtime. As she tried to analyse the smell further she felt a presence beside her and looked up into the deep blue eyes of staring girl.

The girl had taken her scarf off, revealing silvery blonde hair that fell in gentle waves to her waist. She turned to Hermione and asked, "Are you done with the Bouillabaisse?"

The girl had an accent marking her as French to Hermione. She also noticed the girl's perfect white teeth, a consequence of having dentist parents, and her amazing jawline.

"Yes, you can take it." Harry said when it was clear no one else was answering the French girl.

The girl smiled at Harry as she reached past Hermione to grab the dish from the table, the smell she had noticed moments earlier almost overpowering with the girl in such close proximity.

After several seconds Hermione felt her mental faculties returning and looked to see Ron almost purple in the face. His mouth was still hanging open as he watched the direction the girl had walked off in.

"She's a Veela." Ron sputtered out.

"Of course not." Hermione quickly replied, her heart sinking as she realised that if this girl was a Veela she must be an extremely powerful one. This girl had been able to use Veela power on her, yet the Veela at the Quidditch World Cup had not affected her at all. She saw Harry looking at Ron with concern and wondered if he had noticed anything unusual about the girl.

Keen to change the subject in case anyone noticed her reaction, Hermione pointed out the Triwizard officials that had just walked in.

Later that night after the feast was finished, thankfully with no further Veela girl run ins, Hermione headed up to the library. She only had a small window of time before Madame Pince closed the library and just needed to quickly grab her book on house elves. Yet in the magical creatures section she walked a few steps past the book she wanted on house elves and ran her eyes up and down the shelves. When she found the related section she paused, there was only one tiny book 'Veela: The Legacy of the Sirens'. Quickly looking around Hermione slipped the book into her bag before doubling back for the house elf book and ducking out of the library.

On the way beck to her dormitory Hermione rationalised what she had just done. It was simply an intellectual pursuit that compelled her to pick up the book. She just wanted to further her knowledge now she had possibly come face to face with a Veela. Clearly she was just fascinated with the girl's heritage, that's all.

* * *

Hermione hardly even noticed that she was hundreds of meters above the ground, hurtling along at high speed with only a small piece of wood between herself and falling to her death. Her brain was so busy processing what had just happened her fear of heights was only a tiny whisper echoing around her brain.

Verseau's phrase, 'The scale of justice stretches beyond the ephemeral bonds of this life' was rolling around her head on repeat. It was clear Verseau knew more than he was saying, but the way he told them with a concerned expression and his sombre tone made Hermione's blood run cold. It felt like a warning.

And those places he had mentioned, they had to have significance. Hermione saw Fleur falter almost imperceptibly when La Melene was mentioned. Fleur definitely knew more than she was letting on. After all she lived in the woods and knew the Centaurs.

She could still feel the adrenalin coursing through her body. She knew she was probably squeezing her hands around Fleur a little too hard but was greedily stealing the comfort embracing the other girl gave her. She tried to focus on work but one thing Verseau said kept sneaking into her head, he called Hermione Fleur's girl. Did he think they were a couple? Or was he just trying to be a little bit colloquial and messed it up? The mental image of a Centaur being colloquial, maybe dropping some London slang made Hermione laugh.

The adrenalin of the near miss with a tree trunk, the Centaur run in and now flying at such high speed made her a little giddy. She found herself cracking up at her mental image of a Centaur, hanging with a London crew.

"What are you laughing at?" Fleur called out without looking back.

"You think Verseau ever has a cheeky Nandos?" Hermione asked, hardly able to finish the sentence she was laughing so hard at her own ridiculousness. Fleur, clearly not amused, didn't even respond.

The journey back seemed much faster than the trip to find the Centaurs. And much like the Hogwarts grounds they needed to leave Madame Maxime's property to apparate back to the Ministry Office in Paris.

Walking into the Paris Auror Office Hermione noticed the time on a wall clock. Cursing under her breath she knew she had to leave or she would miss her appointment. When she told Fleur the French witch had only raised an eyebrow and made another quip about English Aurors working part time. Thankfully no one asked her what the appointment was, although she had prepared a lie in case anyone did.

After a quick stop at her apartment to shower Hermione quickly chose her pre-planned outfit of a short sleeved t-shirt, with a long sleeved cardigan and jeans. Sitting on the tube towards the Doctors office Hermione self-consciously crossed her arms, pressing them face up into her stomach as hard as she could and burying them under her satchel.

As she exited the tube station she walked towards the office her anxiety rose. She chastised herself, she had never failed a test, and wouldn't start with one as seemingly easy as wearing a short sleeved top. Stopping just outside the building she ripped off her cardigan, shoving it in her satchel and rushing into the waiting room.

"I'm here for Dr Byrne." Hermione said to the receptionist, her hand in the pocket of her jeans and her arm firmly pressed against her side.

"Ah Hermione, come in." Dr Byrne said, seemingly popping out of his office door as soon as he heard her voice.

Consciously reminding herself to use her arm normally, she walked into his office and took a seat. When Dr Byrne pointedly looked at her arm she did her best not to pull it back on instinct, wanting to hide the hideous scar that still disfigured her arm.

"Well Hermione, I think that is the best reaction we've had to date. On a scale of one to ten, with one being not at all, how badly do you want to put on the jumper or jacket I know you have stowed in that satchel?"

Hermione closed her eyes for half a second, annoyed Dr Byrne saw through her so quickly. "Uh, maybe eight."

"Ok, I'll just grab my file. If you feel you need to cover your arm for this session to be productive now is your chance." Dr Byrne said as he walked over to the filing cabinet.

Hermione was used to this routine, she had been coming to see a Muggle Psychologist for several years. The story Dr Byrne had been told was that at eighteen Hermione was abducted and tortured by an escaped mental patient. The motivation provided was that woman had wanted to find the location of her ex-partner who was a friend of Hermione's. It was close enough to the truth that it worked.

Waiting for Dr Byrne to return the ugly word stared up at her. The scar had faded a little in the ten years since the wound was inflicted but it was still easy to make out the letters. Mudblood, cut into her arm in jagged red lines, marking her forever. Quietly Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed the cardigan, feeling like a failure as she slipped it on and covered the hateful reminder.

Leaving the session Hermione felt vulnerable, exposing how she felt to a doctor once a month always made her uneasy. At least she didn't have to erase today's session from Dr Byrne's memory, as she had a couple of occasions in the past when she inadvertently revealed something that exposed her as a witch. Still the exercise he had set for her was interesting, to recall memories from 'before the incident'.

On the tube ride back to her apartment Hermione tried to decide just when 'before the incident' really was, since her first run in with Voldemort was at age twelve. She decided Cedric's death was probably the first incident that changed her, made her realise that she what she was involved in wasn't a schoolyard adventure but a game of life and death. She knew it had been an especially risky game for her, since her blood status put her in extra danger.

That night standing in front of her Pensive Hermione thought about the day she met Fleur. The memory would definitely qualify as 'before the incident'. She put her wand tip to her temple and smirking remembered the haughty seventeen year old. An largely unchanged based on dealing with Fleur now.

Hermione arrived at the Paris Auror office promptly at seven in the morning. The previous night after her appointment she had written up extensive notes about their encounter with the Centaur herd and researched the two towns mentioned by Verseau. She walked straight to Fleur's office, knowing she would already be at her desk and hard at work. Hermione really admired Fleur's dedication to her job. Grudgingly admitting to herself that Fleur was probably the first person she met that worked just as hard, if not harder, than her.

Standing in the doorway she watched as Fleur flicked between two files, comparing them side-by-side. Remembering her first impressions of Fleur from the Pensive the night before Hermione compared the girl before her with the memory. Fleur's hair was still the same silver blonde colour, but it only fell to her shoulders now and she still possessed the willowy elegance that had caught her attention as a teen.

"Stop staring and get to work Hermione." Fleur said, making Hermione jump and blush. Definitely the same haughty attitude too, Hermione thought as she stepped into the room and closed the door. She pulled up a spare chair and put her paperwork down on the desk.

"So I was researching La Melene and Hauterives last night and I came up with nothing of value. I think we should go out go there today to see if there is any significance in Verseau mentioning them." Hermione said.

"NO." Fleur said rather forcefully, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. Clearly on seeing Hermione's look Fleur continued on in a more neutral tone, "I know that would be a waste of time. There is nothing of interest for us in either village."

Hermione exhaled, frustrated that her idea was so quickly dismissed by Fleur. Looking down at the next point on the paper she countered back with a question she had already prepared to ask Fleur, "Verseau said that 'your girl can fill you in on the details later', what did her mean?"

Fleur frowned at her slightly before replying, "He meant I should tell you about the first part of the encounter, how unwilling Sagittaire was to help us."

Hermione looked at Fleur dubiously. She knew when someone was being evasive and Fleur was definitely skirting around something. Persistent as ever Hermione continued down her list of questions, "What do the Veela know about the wizards in the woods when Taureau went missing?"

Fleur paused, Hermione watched her intently looking for signs of deception and saw her eyes flick to the framed picture of her sister before she looked at the floor. After another second of silence Fleur looked up and met Hermione's eyes, "The Aurors in the woods were looking for a murderer, after an incident in Anduze."

Hermione waited for more information from Fleur, only the other girl stayed silent.

"And…?" Hermione asked Fleur, dragging the word out, wanting more information about the Anduze incident.

"And.." Fleur started awkwardly, "We need to find out which Auror Verseau spoke to. It seems really strange that a Centaur would inform a Wizard that one of their herd was missing during a murder investigation, yet there is no record."

Hermione conceded Fleur had made a valid point and it was definitely a lead worth checking into. But it was damn obvious that Fleur was being evasive. Just as Hermione was about to say something to that effect the office door burst open and Cecile rushed in and practically shouted, "You need to get to London now or she's going to die!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the feedback on this story, knowing people are reading it and enjoying it makes me so much more enthusiastic about writing it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think my Australian is showing with this chapter's song sorry :P. But it's what I listened to back in 2001 and there really aren't too many great songs from that year.**


	8. Bodyache

"I want to know what's your quietest feeling,

I saw you break out, I saw you unreeling"

\- Purity Ring, Bodyache (2015)

* * *

After Cecile calmed down a little Hermione was able to establish a two important facts. Firstly some sort of threat had been made against a female wizard, although Cecile didn't know who. Secondly she was needed at the London Ministry immediately, as apparently Hermione was the one person they thought could save this wizard, although Cecile did not know why that was either.

"Enough chat, we need to go. I'll contact you and Philippe should we need assistance." Fleur interrupted, clearly dismissing her employee. Hermione looked over at Fleur surprised, the summons had just been for her. Fleur didn't actually need to come, but apparently wanted to.

Hermione nodded at Fleur and disapparated, she knew Fleur would catch on and appear in the alley beside the Ministry of Magic moments after her. The moment she landed Percy came running up to her, as he madly gesticulated and shouted 'The Quibbler' over and over. Hearing the crack of Fleur landing Hermione turned to check she has heard about the change of location. Seeing Fleur roll her eyes at Percy she knew the other witch has the message.

The Quibbler was deserted, only Arthur came out to greet them. "Fleur, Hermione. It's probably easier to show you than to try and explain."

He turned back into the building, Fleur and Hermione quickly followed after him. As she recognised the route they were taking Hermione felt her heart sink. They stopped at Cho's office door and Arthur shot her a grim look and said, "Like the poor girl hasn't been through enough."

"Cho, I've got Hermione and Fleur here. I'm sending them in." Arthur shouted loudly through the door, before turning to Hermione and saying "If I'm not needed in there and it's just that with the danger I'd like to retreat to the exclusion zone… You know I promised Molly…"

Hemione reached out and squeezed Arthur's shoulder. She had done enough to hurt his family and knew how much his family had already suffered. She would have ordered him out of harm's way anyway, so she just replied with, "Go, I'm sure you've done all you can."

Watching Arthur practically run away Hermione's feeling of foreboding rose significantly. She looked to Fleur who with a determined nod opened the door.

Stepping into the room Hermione did her best not to cringe when she saw the green floating spectre, but seeing Cho's face fall she knew she must have shown something. Outside of her nightmares Hermione hadn't seen the Dark Mark since the war. The ugly skull with the serpent erupting from it's mouth looked even more grotesque than she remembered.

Taking a step closer to Cho she examined the shimmering chain around the other girl. On closer examination she saw that it wasn't a chain but hundreds of razor blades levitating around the girl, hovering about an inch and a half above her skin. She went to move closer to Cho but the girl's panicked eyes and strangled 'No' stopped her.

Fleur lightly touched her shoulder and said softly, "Look at her arm."

Hermione quickly spotted two razors embedded in Cho's bicep, the wound bleeding freely while Cho stood petrified. Quickly putting the scenario together she asked, "Ok, Cho if we touch you or the razors do they cut you?"

Cho's nod was almost imperceptible before she croaked out, "Or vanish them. And they'll get both of us."

Trying to keep a blank face she nodded, "We'll figure something out."

A moment later a hissing rang out through the small office and out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw the the snake had slithered further out of the skull's mouth. Although that was decidedly creepy it wasn't till she turned back to Cho she understood the urgency. As the snake had moved out the razors had moved in. They were only an inch from her skin now.

Tears began to stream openly down Cho's face as Hermione asked, "How often?"

"It's random." Cho hissed back.

Turning to Fleur she saw some of the absolute panic and terror she was feeling reflected in her blue eyes. They had to work out a way around some really dark magic or she was going to witness another one of her friends die.

Looking frantically around the room Hermione spotted a wooden crate on the desk with Flourish and Blotts marked on the side. It was the only item that hadn't been in the office when they had been there several days before.

On closer inspection the medium sized crate was almost empty, with only a small piece of parchment in the bottom. Leaning closer Hermione saw that someone had used red ink to write on the parchment. It appeared the parchment had been charmed and was displaying some sort of countdown clock. As she was looking the display flicked down twice, now reading 00:45.

"Fleur come look at this." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice calm so she didn't alarm Cho. Fleur walked over and leant over her shoulder to read the parchment. Hermione was close enough to Fleur to feel her body stiffen when she saw the countdown, which now read 00:38.

"I have a book that might help on my desk, Fleur you want to go to my London Ministry office to get it?" Hermione turned to ask the French Auror, silently pleading with her eyes. She knew some of the razor blades would go flying outwards and there was no need for them both to be at risk.

She saw Fleur's eyes narrow before she replied, "It would be quicker if you got the book yourself."

"It's probably better I stay her with Cho though." Hermione said through clenched teeth, annoyed Fleur didn't get the subtext of the message.

Fleur opened her mouth for some sort of retort but was cut off by the hissing snake noise and Cho's shriek as the razor blades moved in another half inch. They were so close to Cho now that they started cutting into her thicker layers of clothing.

Hermione moved away from the desk and closer to Cho, who had wisely closed her eyes. Talking softly to Cho she tried her best to offer the terrified girl some sort of comfort.

"Go on and leave Hermione, don't be such a Gryffindor." Cho hissed out.

"I can't…" Hermione replied. She knew that with the clock counting down she'd never have time to explain the reason to Cho. She had seen so much death, had gotten her classmates involved in a war that ultimately killed them. She knew staying would probably hurt her badly, despite the shield charm she was planning, but that would hurt less than the mental anguish.

"Hermione," Fleur shouted, clearly panicked while looking at the parchment, "We need to go."

Rolling her eyes at Fleur's complete lack of subtlety she just shook her head. A hissing noise filled the room and just as Hermione grabbed her wand to perform a shield charm she was thrown back, her wand arm pinned under her.

A clatter of metal on wood rung out through the room followed by a silence.

Opening her eyes she realised the cause of the impact that had thrown her back, as she started straight up into Fleur's face. Hermione could have sworn she saw worry etched there as she noticed those blue eyes checking her over for injuries.

Broken out of the moment by a strangled sob Hermione looked to see Cho collapsed on the floor. She was holding her cut arm but seemed otherwise unharmed as the remaining razors had fallen around her on the wooden office floor.

Hermione felt her face break into a grin, she couldn't believe that everyone was alive. Looking back at Fleur she almost did a double take as she saw an echo of her smile across the blonde's face.

"What… kind… of… sick… fucking creep… does that?" Cho gasped out between the sobs that were now wracking her body.

Fleur seemed to realise they had company as she awkwardly got up, quickly moving over to Cho. As Hermione stood and stretched out the pinned arm she watched Fleur quickly heal Cho's cut and noticed the Dark Mark had disappeared. She went to check the box again, to look for further information about the culprit and quickly noticed that the countdown note had changed. It was now written in a very wet looking red ink and said,

' _Now that I finally have your attention here is my message. I have demonstrated an uncomfortable truth for you. The truth is that there is no equality before the law. Did you see the way Ministry responded when Runcorn got what he deserved, yet they didn't even bother to write down the name of the Centaur reported missing? You magical laws protect only wizards and serve to imprison all others._

 _This is just the beginning of my message. There are four more truths to come._ '

Hermione gasped as she read the note and it seemed as though Fleur was immediately there reading over her shoulder.

"Oh fuck…" Hermione mumbled out, realising their murder investigation had just become a race to stop at least one individual that was clearly on a vendetta.

"Oh fuck is right." Fleur echoed, solemnly looking at Hermione for a moment before returning to her usual officious manner, saying to the still sobbing Cho, "Chang this is now a secure area, since you've been healed you need to leave."

Frustrated at Fleur's complete lack of empathy Hermione snapped back, "Yes this is MY secure area given that we are in the UK. Delacour can you escort Cho out the Mediwizards that will have been called in and update Arthur Weasley."

Hermione saw the briefest flicker of emotion across Fleur's face, as the dismissal caused her to frown and look away. She turned back to Hemione, opening her mouth as if she was going to say something before snapping it shut and hastily turning away.

At the doorway Fleur paused, her eyes lingering on Hermione as she called out, "Come on Chang, we've been ordered out. Wouldn't want to linger."

After the adrenaline receded and Arthur had been briefed Hermione realised she had to find Fleur and apologise. Finding Fleur wasn't as easy as she had anticipated, the scene had been cleared as safe so hundreds of Quibbler staff and Ministry officials were on site. As she looked for Fleur excuses kept running through her head. She knew the protocols she could quote to explain why she had made such an officious decision. And it would be easy to justify that until it was confirmed the cases were link it would impede the investigation to have French authorities present.

Unfortunately when she found Fleur she wasn't exactly alone, she was with the one of last people Hermione wanted to see in that moment. Nodding stiffly to the tall blonde male she said, "Afternoon Smith."

"Granger" Zacharias Smith said barely even glancing Hermione's way as he started at Fleur, "How'd you luck onto a partner like this?"

"Well the French Ministry sent the best they had" Hermione replied, offering Fleur a conciliatory smile.

Smith looked at Fleur before winking and cockily placing his hand on her forearm, "Well you could permanently transfer into the Improper Use of Magic Office and work _under_ me."

Hermione saw red, this little coward didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Fleur, let alone touch her. Reacting more quickly than Fleur, who was standing there in a shocked state Hermione snapped back, "Smith, surely you realise working under you would be quite the demotion for Fleur."

Smith looked as if he was about to say something when Hermione's glare stopped him in his tracks, "Run along now, we don't want Fleur catching loser's lurgy from you."

She turned to apologise to Fleur and saw a small smile spreading over her face as she watched Smith scampering off. Yet when she realised Hermione was watching her the smile faded and her usual expressionless façade returned. "I think my favourite part was the petrified expression on his face when he remembered that you're his boss."

Smiling back Hermione couldn't help but playfully correct Fleur, "Actually I'm his boss' boss, but even if he was the Minister for Magic I wouldn't have tolerated him talking to you like that."

Fleur raised her eyebrow and was about to say something when Arthur ran up panting, "Percy wants a debrief and analysis meeting back at the Ministry immediately."

* * *

When Percy's meeting finally finished Fleur shot up to escape the room. She had plenty of leads to follow up and wanted to escape back to Paris before another English Ministry official started talking her ear off.

Just as she cleared the corridor she heard Hermione call out her name. Sighing she turned and waited for the slightly shorter brunette to catch up.

"We haven't eaten all day, want to grab a bite? My treat." Hermione asked, looking slightly nervous before clarifying, "Well not my treat exactly, more like Scotland Yard's treat since we'll probably discuss the case and can classify it as a business meeting."

She nodded at Hermione but Fleur couldn't help but think there was more to this 'business dinner'. Hermione seemed oddly nervous for such a mundane request.

The Muggle restaurant they settled on was perfect for talking about work without being overheard. They discussed the case from the moment they ordered until the waitress walked up with their meals. As soon as the waitress turned away from the table it seemed Hermione was compelled to reveal the real reason she had invited Fleur to dinner. Pausing and inhanling significantly she looked up and met Fleur's eyes as she said, "I'm so sorry for pulling rank on you at the scene."

Fleur shrugged. She didn't really know what to say to avoid the truth, so settled for, "It's in the past Hermione."

Hermione vigorously shook her head as she replied, "No, it's really not Fleur. This investigation is going to be dangerous, any slip ups could cost lives. We need to trust any decisions or orders we give each other are best interests of the case and our safety."

Fleur just nodded and replied, "I'll keep us alive at any cost."

As Fleur was eating she could feel Hermione still staring at her as she desperately tried to avoid eye contact. After several minutes of relative silence other than scraping cutlery Hermione gently picked up the conversation just where it had left off, "That is part of the reason I pulled rank on you earlier Fleur."

Fleur stared up at Hermione, deciding to wait her out rather than contribute to the conversation that was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

As the silence stretched out Hermione flushed a little before saying, "Thank you for diving on me to protect me, but I couldn't leave a friend Fleur. Cho fought with us, her boyfriend Cedric was the first causality of this war. The way you suggested we leave her to die alone was cold."

Fleur shrugged, "Logic Hermione, we didn't all need to die so we should have left. When you wouldn't leave I didn't think you were calm enough to cast a good shield charm, so I had to intervene."

Hermione made a little tut noise that, given a different context, would have amused Fleur.

"You didn't need to be so rude to her after the attack, she almost died. Don't you get it, there's been enough death." Hermione retorted, her voice cracking as a single tear ran down her cheek. Reeling from Hermione's emotional state Fleur sat immobile as Hermione rubbed at a spot on her forearm.

After a significant pause Hermione looked back up, her eyes glassy with unshed tears as she whispered, "I'm supposed to be the brightest mind of my age and I couldn't save Fred or Sirius or Lupin or Tonks or even Colin and that's not even half of them. Some days I can't even walk past the war memorial in the lobby or and I avoid my Hogwarts friends. I didn't want to add abandoning Cho to die alone to the repertoire of nightmares. I don't fear death anymore Fleur, sometimes I think I'm already in hell."

Unable to maintain eye contact Fleur looked down at her plate and mumbled, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The scraping of a chair signalled Hermione's imminent departure, but as she got up she paused and whispered, "Don't tell anyone I'm broken."

The familiar ache crept back after Hermione's departure. Only now a new wave of anguish rolled over Fleur as she realised how much Hermione was hurting too. Looking in the direction Hermione had hurried off in Fleur sighed before mumbling to herself, "I'm broken too."


	9. Shimmer

"We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade"  
-Fuel, Shimmer ( **1999** )

* * *

 _Fleur's first few years at Beauxbatons flew by after receiving the rosewood and Veela hair wand. Once she had the wand although she still missed her family when she was away at school, it was not with an all consuming intensity and definitely didn't turn into a physical pain. So Fleur fell back in with the crowd and once again enjoyed the company of her peers. The wand also improved her already brilliant magical ability and she easily finished her exams with the top marks each year._

 _Every time Fleur came home for holidays she would be shocked by how much Gabrielle and her cousins had grown. Returning to school each year was an exciting rush of learning, lessons and acquaintances. In her early teens Fleur realised that some things that just came naturally to her, like silent magic and wand control. She knew that these abilities were probably attributed to her Veela heritage as she watched her peers struggle to perform the same feats._

 _Not too long after turning fifteen Fleur first realised being Veela was not always as exciting as she had anticipated as a child. The summer between her fourth and fifth years things changed._

 _Her parents were away at work and grand mere was napping. Bored, Fleur decided to borrow a broom and take Gabrielle into the bigger town down river from their tiny village. Discreetly landing in a disused stables just up from the river bank Fleur decided the day was warm enough to justify treating her little sister with an ice cream._

 _Since Gabby was only six Fleur was able to easily give her a piggyback ride to the town square. She rolled her eyes but indulged her little sister while she pretended to be seeker for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, calling out her own commentary as Fleur walked. She had clearly been spending too much time with aunt Oriane, a professional Quidditch referee._

 _As she put Gabby down in the square she noticed a man staring at them. She wondered if he had heard Gabby talking about Quidditch. Deciding not to take any risks she warned her little sister in their Veela language, "Gabby, remember there are muggles here."_

 _Feeling decidedly creeped out as the man continued to stare Fleur grabbed Gabby's hand and hurried towards the ice cream store. As she opened the door the little bell on the door jingled and the muggle boy behind the counter looked up and straight at Fleur. As Fleur and Gabby discussed which ice cream they wanted he continued to stare at them, his mouth slightly agape._

 _"I'll have two cones, one pistachio and one triple choc." Fleur said to the boy, wrinkling her nose up slightly at Gabby's decadent decision._

 _The boy continued to stare at her blankly as if she hadn't said anything. Fleur blushed, feeling embarrassed under his obvious gaze. She said in a louder voice, "So just the two cones thanks."_

 _Again there was no reaction from the boy. Luckily an older lady walked out from the back of the store as Fleur repeated herself. The woman sighed loudly, hitting the back of boy's head as she approached._

 _"Sorry about my son. I think there is nothing between his ears sometimes. Out back and dishes you." The lady addressed the boy with the last line before she served them._

 _The warm sun was making their frozen treats all the more enjoyable as they sat outside the ice cream shop to eat. Gabby was excitedly telling her about a fundraising drive her muggle primary school was doing when a man in his early twenties approached the table. Talking straight over Gabby the man said, "I've got a Dodge Viper, it's the only one in France. I got it as thanks for my work on the Star Wars movie, you might have seen that…"_

 _"Sorry, I was talking to my sister. I'm not interested in your pet viper or space wars." Fleur said firmly, turning back to Gabby._

 _Fleur couldn't believe as the man kept going on about strange Muggle things, even as she completely ignored him. She signalled to Gabby to leave, but the man started to follow them asking questions like, "Are you sure you'll be ok? I can give you a lift?"_

 _Frustrated and a little scared Fleur turned and shouted at him, "Leave me alone!"_

 _The man shrugged at her like she was being dramatic and turned to leave. Feeling panicked at the weird turn of events from her trip into town Fleur slung Gabby back into her piggyback position and took off at a run. Flying home at warp speed she wasn't even worried about being seen. It wasn't until she noisily clattered into the house she remembered she was supposed to avoid waking grandmere._

 _Grandmere looked stern until she noticed the girls' expressions. After soothing Gabby and getting an explanation of what happened from Fleur she said, "This afternoon when mama gets home, me and you will walk to the dock."_

 _It wasn't until the promised walk that Fleur learned about the Veela charm. Grand-mere could never resist turning any event into a story session and this one was no exception._

 _"Have I told you Fleur, before there were Veela…" Zora started dramatically._

 _Unfortunately for Zora's theatrical side Fleur had waited hours for her maman to get home and just wanted an answer. So rather than letting her finish the story Fleur interrupted, "Yes grand mere, we descended from Sirens. The ones with enough spirit to walk the earth and all that. I know, you've said a million times."_

 _"Oh ok Miss Know-it-all. Well I'm sure you don't need me for anything then, since apparently your knowledge is boundless." Grandmere replied, clearly peeved._

 _Doing her best not to sigh audibly at the drama Fleur replied cheekily with a big grin, "Sorry for interrupting most wise Grandmere. What fresh knowledge were you about to impart?"_

 _Mumbling something in Veela that sounded remarkably like 'cheeky shit' grand-mere reached over and pinched Fleur's cheek._

 _"You know I can't resist that smile mon chou, I guess I'll forgive you." Grand mere said before showing Fleur her own version of that cheeky smile._

 _"Anyway as I was saying, some of the Siren diverged and eventually became Veela. This ancient legacy is channelled through the Veela's soul and becomes a kind of charm. Not a spell charm, but a magnetism that radiates out from you. This appeal completely captivates and makes you almost irresistible to many men and even a few women."_

 _Fleur's smile faded as she realised the impact that would have on her life, she asked Grand mere in a voice barely above a whisper, "Can I stop it?"_

 _"There are only two ways to completely stop it, one is not voluntary and the other might kill you. We won't talk about that yet. With practice you can minimise it though." Grand mere replied._

 _Fleur and Grand mere talked well into the night. Strangely enough according to Grand mere covering her hair ('it's a source of Veela magic'), avoiding anger ('brings old Siren instincts to the surface') and a tidy room (no proper explanation for the last one, Fleur wasn't so sure Grandmere didn't make that one up because she was sick of reminding Fleur to clean) would all help dampen the charm._

 _Armed with sufficient knowledge of ways she could try and minimize the charm Fleur returned to school a few weeks later. At the advice of her family she had never confided in the other pupils that she was part Veela. The advice seemed largely redundant now, as most of the teenage male pupils and a couple of females quickly succumbed to her charms._

 _Although Fleur did her best to control the charm it proved extremely difficult, especially because constantly wearing a headscarf started a rumours that she had burned her hair off with a spell gone awry or badly transfigured herself. The rumours in turn made staying calm a bit harder. But the biggest complication was that teens seemed to be particularly vulnerable to her charms._

 _Her newfound charm made things uncomfortable at school. Many of the girls she had considered friends became annoyed when, as soon as Fleur appeared their crushes and boyfriends lost either their ability to speak or just kept trying to impress Fleur. She soon found that her female friends no longer wanted to hang around with her and her male friends had all lost their minds around her. Once again Fleur was isolated and unable to connect with her peers because of her Veela heritage, her lessons her only source of comfort._

* * *

Fleur sat at the restaurant table for a few minutes after Hermione walked out, the anguish she was feeling had taken away any motivation to move. As her thoughts started to clear a jolt of panic struck her. She needed to make sure Hermione was safe given the upset state she left in. Throwing down a heap of Muggle money on the table Fleur rushed out of the restaurant.

It wasn't until she was out the front of the restaurant that Fleur realised she actually had no idea where Hermione lived. There was a chance Hermione had gone to work, it was what Fleur would do. Yet when she arrived at Ministry of Magic she was sorely disappointed to find Hermione's office empty.

Sitting down at Hermione's desk she noticed a coloured piece of paper that, given the size and design, could only be a Muggle document underneath. Feeling desperate she picked the document up and noticed it was some sort of bill from someone called EDF Energy. She was ecstatic to find that at the top was Hermione's address and it was in London. Having no idea where in London Marylebone was she decided to use a trick she had learned from uncle Noam, hire a trained Muggle to drive her.

The Muggle transport was excruciatingly slow, for almost thirty minutes dark possibilities kept running through Fleur's mind. It wasn't until she had arrived outside the cute townhouse she realised she probably should have spent those thirty minutes planning what to say once she arrived. She paid the driver, using the last of her Muggle money.

Taking a deep breath out and exhaling to calm herself she knocked quietly on the door. She felt some relief when she heard someone approaching from inside. Suddenly the words ' _you're not broken'_ flashed through her mind and Fleur knew what she would say to Hermione.

Only, anything Fleur was going to say evaporated when Hermione opened the door, looking annoyed as she said, "I told you _not_ to come around tonight Ginny…"

Fleur was struck dumb at the sight of Hermione standing there in track pants and a t-shirt, her thick wavy hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Seeing Hermione without her guard up, even for a moment, had Fleur spellbound.

Hermione did not seem to be under any sort of spell as she demanded, sounding shocked "Fleur what are you doing here?"

Stalling out for a second Fleur realised the intimacy of the moment they had shared earlier was gone. She was just standing at Hermione's door silently, awkwardly. Her panicked brain thankfully pulled something from the ether to talk about, "The cructacious marks! Ah, the ones on Runcorn. Thy mean it is likely the murderer is British, that curse is not really known about or used on the continent. So how did a Dark Wizard from Britain find themselves in France, learning about missing Centaurs. Surely someone noticed a foreign wizard there around the time…"

Fleur trailed off as she noticed Hermione rubbing her arm in the same spot she had been at the restaurant. Only now she was only wearing a t-shirt Fleur could see that Hermione was rubbing a scar. A scar that looked suspiciously like someone had scratched words into her arm. Without thinking Fleur grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled it up to get a closer look. When she saw the word someone had scratched into Hermione's skin she felt a tide fury rise up out of her soul.

"Who did this to you?" Fleur asked, although she stayed scarily quiet she felt her nostrils flaring as adrenalin shot through her and her heart rate accelerated.

When her question remained unanswered Fleur looked up and saw Hermione shake her head silently. The motion causing tears to track down the other girl's cheeks. Realising that she was bringing up painful memories Fleur quickly dropped Hermione's wrist, instead reaching up and wiping away the tears. Feeling incredibly guilty Fleur said softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione."

Their eyes met and Fleur saw a softness in Hermione's expression, she felt her own resistance slipping. She could feel the storm of emotions the day had pulled from her almost like a sort of intoxication, seeing everything through a cloud of feeling had taken away her rationality. Suddenly she knew she had to go, or she'd make a mistake.

"Ok." Fleur said, interrupting the charged eye contact, "We'll meet tomorrow at the Paris office to follow up that lead. You English and your half days, you probably want some sleep."

Fleur turned and was about to leave when she heard Hermione call her name. Turning back she saw the brunette had moved out into the doorway, her scarred arm held tightly against her belly.

"You can stay here if you're too tired to apparate Fleur?" Hermione said tentatively. Fleur just shook her head before turning on the spot and disappearing with a tell-tale crack. Once again Fleur's Veela heritage was isolating her from one person she was desperate to connect with.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. I'm really enjoying writing this story so knowing people enjoy reading it makes me happy/motivated to write.


	10. Savages

**CONTENT WARNING:** Depictions of violence in this chapter.

* * *

"Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave  
We're just animals still learning to behave"

-Marina and the Diamonds, Savages ( **2015** )

* * *

 _He looked down over the Centaur's body. The creature was cut clean through the torso. The result was like some hideous prank, as if some sick person had played with two bodies. That these two pieces were once a majestic creature was only evident in minute details that weren't quite horse or human._

 _The longer he stood the more apparent it became. He felt nothing. No rage, grief or even disgust. It was like he was watching a horror movie on the TV, everything felt removed from him. From the void a small voice in the back of his mind told him to move, that he needed to take some action. But he stood there in a stupor, unable to look away from the scene._

* * *

The sense of foreboding Hermione felt escalated as the light started filtering through the darkness in her mind. She knew she was regaining consciousness and would soon feel a fresh wave of pain. Despite closing her eyes to delay the next wave of torture as long as she could the cruel voice, vicious hands and wicked laugh were soon pervading her every sense. Just as the all too familiar curse echoed through the air she felt a warmth at her wrist, distracting her for a small instant. She was only vaguely aware of the reflexive screams tearing through her body as every nerve seared, each wave of pain worse than the last.

As usual it was her own screaming that woke Hermione up from her nightmares. While she drifted back into consciousness she wiped her eyes and face of tears shed involuntarily as she slept. The dream wasn't a new one, just one of a catalogue that haunted her. Yet there was a new addition to her dream, the warmth that touched her wrist and lingered around the periphery of her dream felt familiar. The warmth had made the nightmare a little less lonely and in a small part re-living her torture was more bearable.

Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep now without risking another nightmare Hermione decided to head into New Scotland Yard. She had to spend a few hours carefully crafting a vague report that could both brief her New Scotland Yard Commander yet not violate any Magical Secrecy Statutes should it end up in the possession of anyone else.

Functioning on even less sleep than usual and frustrated at the amount of re-drafts it took to create a credible report on the Cho incident Hermione was already in a less than chipper mood when she arrived at the French Ministry. And it didn't help that she couldn't see Fleur in her glass cubicle office. Cecile and Philippe however seemed to be enjoying their boss' absence.

Coming up behind them Hermione heard Philippe joking with Cecile saying, "Fleur once picked up one of my friends in bar. They were at it all night, I've heard they are beasts in every sense of the word."

Philippe raised his eyebrows suggestively at the comment, putting emphasis on the word beast. As him and Cecile laughed Hermione saw red.

Shocked at both of the French Aurors, she roared out, "Do you really think that is a respectful way to talk about your colleague and friend?"

Turning guiltily Cecile stammered something about Hermione not getting the more liberal French humor.

"It wasn't the sexual innuendo that I found disrespectful, she probably was out all night with someone and good for her. It's the implication that because Fleur isn't purely human she is some sort of beast."

As the French Aurors continued to avoid eye contact Hermione felt all her frustrations pour out, "It's this superior attitude, why are you better than anything else on this planet, magical or not. No wonder this maniac found it so easy to murder a Centaur and get away with it. The negligence of someone working for this office means that Taureau going missing is now a seven year old cold case. And all because of a prejudiced attitude, just like the one you showed now."

Raised voices woke Fleur up. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning against the door to her office. The case files spread around her on the floor were mostly ones she had 'borrowed' from the English Ministry. She started packing the files away when she recognized a familiar voice and froze, transfixed as Hermione yelled about Cecile and Philippe talking about her disrespectfully.

Feeling awkward as Hermione continued on Fleur quickly picked up her wand and with a flick of her wrist all the files fell into a drawer. Once she had charmed the drawer locked Fleur stood, stretched and made her silent entrance into the main office.

"Someone here is being bloody evasive about this whole woods thing, I'm not sure if this is some sort of corruption or just…" Hermione stopped mid rant as Fleur entered her peripheral vision.

Amused Fleur asked coyly, "Or just?"

"General ineptitude." Hermione finished quietly but firmly, challenging Fleur with her eyes.

Frustrated at being challenged so publicly Fleur knew it was inevitable now. There was no way they could investigate the case without Hermione knowing the details.

"I think you better step into my office." Fleur retorted back, meeting Hermione's accusation with a firm challenge.

Hermione was tiring of Fleur's aloof demeanor and habit of getting the last word. So much to the delight of Cecile and Philippe she snapped at Fleur, "You look like crap. You were wearing those clothes when you left my place last night. Did you sleep on the floor or something?"

Fleur didn't reply, just turned and quickly entered office with Hermione following after her. They missed the tittering from Cecile and Philippe who were busy completely misinterpreting the exchange.

"No wonder she was so defensive of the boss. They were probably up most the night together." Cecile giggled. Philippe didn't respond to Cecile, he was too busy letting his imagination fill in the blanks.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... " Fleur started as she took a seat, gesturing for Hermione to take the other.

Fleur stalled for a moment and looked at the picture on her desk for courage. The smiling faces of Gabby and the twins, all alive and happy. That was one of the last photos of Gabby and one of the last happy memories Fleur had.

Swallowing hard, willing herself to detach Fleur said robotically, "As you'd know there are certain moments in time that are painful to revisit. The information I'm about to tell you is from one of mine, so I didn't want to bring it into this case unless I was sure it would be relevant. "

Hermione nodded and Fleur watched as she subconsciously pull her scarred arm against herself. The reminder, that Hermione had to walk around with one of her most painful memories etched into her skin made Fleur want to reach across and hold Hermione's hand. To comfort Hermione as she relived her most painful moments for the other girl's benefit. But she resisted.

"How much do you know about the death of my sister?" Fleur asked, deciding there was no point repeating anything Hermione already knew.

"All I know is several Beauxbatons students were attacked by an unknown wizard and your sister and another boy were killed. I read that a building was taken out, I can't remember if it was during the attack or done by officials shortly after so it could be passed off in Muggle media as a gas explosion." Hermione said, completely aware her lack of knowledge on the most tragic event in Fleur's life would probably seem callous to the other girl.

Fleur sighed audibly, as if in physical pain. Rubbing her temples she tried to decide the best way to start given the minimal amount Hermione knew. She knew she could just give Hermione the case file to read, but that seemed a very impersonal way to deal with it.

"I was overseas working at International Confederation of Wizards at the time. My papa came to get me, he told me something had happened and I needed to come home. He said it was Gabby but he couldn't tell me much else. It wasn't until a few days later I was able to get in touch with the investigating team and get some real facts. As you can imagine I have spent a considerable amount of time doing my own investigation since."

She paused as she reached into a drawer next to her. She kept talking as she dug through the drawer looking for the right piece of parchment. "Gabby received an owl at school one day. Something in the letter convinced her she needed to go to Anduze. She had a loyal circle of friends, her cousins as well as two other fifth years volunteered to go with her."

Unrolling the parchment as she spoke she turned it around to show Hermione it was a map. Fleur pointed to a city marked at the southernmost part of the map, "This is Anduze. We were near there the day we went looking for the herd."

Hermione nodded as she studied the map. Before Fleur had a chance to explain Hermione pointed to a set of two marks on the map, upriver from Anduze. "One of these markings is La Malene, I've researched this spot. I've looked up Hauterives too, that isn't on this map though. They were the towns Verseau mentioned and you reacted so strongly against us visiting. They're significant to you aren't they?"

Fleur couldn't help but admire Hermione's tenacity in that moment, a Centaur flippantly mentions two tiny French towns and Hermione knows all about them. Of course she would have figured out there was a link, someone as bright and dedicated as Hermione was didn't let these things go.

Yet the words still came from her reluctantly, almost like teeth being pulled. She pointed to the first spot as she replied, "You're right, this one is La Malene. It's a little village but has a few magical families living in the town and surrounding areas."

She paused to see if Hermione would push her and was rewarded when the impatient English witch pointed to the marking upstream from La Malene and said, "And this one?"

Fleur felt herself smile as her prediction played out, "That is my Hauterives. There is another one, a much bigger town farther north, the one it sounds like you researched. This Hauterives is a tiny locality with a few properties and one of those is the estate Gabby and I grew up on."

Picturing the family estate as she spoke about it made Fleur feel closer to Gabby's memory and more comfortable with talking about her death. Impulsively she decided there was an easier way to explain this to Hermione, a way that wasn't a dry academic lecture. She suddenly reached across for Hermione's hand, a little excitement creeping into her voice as she said, "C'mon, I'll show you."

Hermione smiled and offered her hand, finding Fleur's excitement infectious. Within moments they had apparated and stood near an ancient but well preserved stone house.

"This is the Bonaccord estate, it has been in the family a very long time." Fleur said as she walked past the house confidently, knowing her parents would be at work.

Hermione walked next to her, a pensive expression on her face. Fleur was amused to see the other girl thinking so hard. It happened all the time when people heard Bonaccord and tried to place the name. As if on cue Hermione exclaimed, "Like Pierre Bonaccord, the first Supreme Mugwup!"

"Oui, my maternal grandpa Theo is his many times great grandson." Fleur said simply.

Hermione smiled, "He was revolutionary, the rights he wanted to give trolls! Such a shame the people from Liechtenstein blocked him."

Fleur nodded, strangely pleased Hermione had made the connection. She kept heading down the well-worn path through the woods by the house. Soon the house was barely visible through the trees and they were standing by the river, near a small dock. She watched Hermione gravitate toward the dock, sitting down and leaning forward to look into the water. Fleur joined her, the boards were warm from the sun and gentle sounds of the water flowed over her. After a few minutes she was feeling at peace and resumed her story.

"Gabby convinces four other kids to come to Anduze with her, without telling them any real details. And she steals brooms for them all from the Quidditch store rooms at school. So these kids flew a few hours to Anduze, without knowing why in the dead of the night."

Swallowing hard Fleur paused. She had fond memories receiving letters from her sister, boasting about all sorts of childish pranks like sneaking out of school, goading teachers, and bewitching statues. So the night she died wasn't the first time Gabby had been into mischief. It was only the final part of Gabby's adventure that felt surreal to her, the part she still had trouble accepting.

"They arrived in the outskirts of Anduze, near a small piazza. Of all the witnesses my cousin Anouk has the best memory of the events. She said the piazza was empty when they arrived, they only stood there for a second and she remembers hearing a voice shout in English 'Lookout!' as a curse flew past. The curse hit the building behind them and blew it up. The falling debris and dust obscured Anouk's vision and a second later she was knocked out by a spell. She didn't see or hear the person cast the spell that knocked her out. The flying debris from the building hit the other three. My other cousin Nessa had her arm broken and was found unconscious. The boys had landed closer to the building, so they had more serious injuries and one of them died instantly from a head wound. The damage to the piazza and surrounding buildings suggest a duel took place. And some of the marks on…"

Fleur's voice broke, she physically couldn't vocalize the next two words. Fleur could feel Hermione looking at her. Unable to face the other girl she continued looking down at the river. She closed her eyes tight, as if blocking everything out would somehow stop her feeling anything. That was when she felt a warmth on her hand, felt Hermione entwine their fingers.

The silent support gave her courage she needed and Fleur rushed out "The marks on Gabby's body suggest powerful dark magic. There were no other witnesses and despite a promising lead with some footprints in the nearby forest no suspect was found."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Hermione tentatively said, "I know how hard that must have been, I appreciate you telling me like this. When I saw you and her together at the Triwizard Tournament it was obvious how much you loved each other."

Fleur nodded, the memory of the Triwizard Tournament setting her on edge again.

"Another one of my failures", Fleur mumbled, a self-depreciating smirk trying to pass the comment off as light hearted when it was anything but.

Hermione pulled away from Fleur and stood up. A prickle of anxiety ran through Fleur, she had exposed too much of herself and scared Hermione off. She looked up to apologize and realized Hermione was removing her jumper. She couldn't help but notice as she pulled the jumper off that her t-shirt rode up a little exposing a sliver of tanned stomach.

"C'mon, I think you owe me the rest of the tour." Hermione said, holding out her scarred arm to help Fleur up.

* * *

 **A/N:** There was not supposed to be so long between updates, sorry guys!It's been a busy time recently and I'm such a slow writer.

Thanks for all the reviews/favs, I've really appreciated all the feedback. I especially enjoy seeing my regular readers checking in. :)

I've decided to add content warnings where relevant, the story is starting to get into the 'business end'. If anyone thinks I've missed a warning please let me know and I'll add it.


	11. Between Two Lungs

"Gone are the days of begging,  
The days of theft  
No more gasping for a breath"

-Florence and the Machine, Between Two Lungs ( **2009** )

* * *

 _The apartment door flying open startled Hermione. Scrambling frantically she pushed down the screen of her laptop and regarded the figure standing in the doorway with a sense of dread. Unfortunately she had not been quick enough to prevent a moan escaping from the laptop's speakers just before the screen was perpendicular. The red haired girl walking through the door raised her eyebrow and shot Hermione a goofy grin as she heard the moan._

 _Turning as red as her un-invited guest's hair Hermione suspected the embarrassment could stop her heart as surely as a Basalisk's gaze. Ginny however only found humour in the situation and broke out into laughter as she flopped down on the couch next to Hermione._

 _"Oh don't look so mortified! It's perfectly natural to want to try new things after a break up. And porn is one thing Muggles have definitely got right." Ginny said as she reached over and took the laptop. Hermione covered her eyes as Ginny opened the laptop up again._

 _"Um, Hermione. This is two girls!" Ginny said in surprise._

 _Hermione didn't respond but started checking through her mental catalogue for a spell that would make the ground swallow her up. Unable to think of anything she had to sit next to Ginny, completely mortified, until the movie reached a climatic ending. Only once it was finished Ginny shut the laptop, pushing Hermione's shoulder lightly as she said "Well, not really my thing. But each to their own I guess. Just curious about how it worked or…?"_

 _Hermione glared at Ginny. Unfortunately the persistent redhead was the only one impervious to her glares, having grown up with Molly Weasley. Sighing in defeat Hermione realised Ginny would not give in so easily._

 _"I don't know why you insisted we get apartments across from each other if you never use your own. " Hermione spat out as a last ditch defense._

 _"We both know you know the answer but I'll humour you. After you and Ron broke up you were so busy with your head in a book you saw no one, ate nothing and barely took care of yourself. So I insisted as my wedding present you take the apartment that had become vacant next to Harry and I. We didn't want our newlywed bliss to evaporate when we found out you'd starved and Crookshanks had devoured part of your body. But I'm guessing the change of subject means you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm here for you no matter what." Ginny finished as she got up to put the laptop away._

 _Hermione knew Ginny would find out soon, knew Ginny wouldn't react badly but still a she felt a pang of fear as she said, "Remember when Luna stayed here for a few days after her Crumple Horned Snorlax expedition in Norway last month?" Hermione started tentatively._

 _Ginny nodded silently as she returned to the sofa, but Hermione could almost feel Ginny's mind whirring away as she tried to fill in the blanks._

 _"Well one night when you had your Quidditch training Luna convinced me to come to a club with her. The night was a bit of a celebration, I'd just had a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt who advised me about my promotion into the Office of Misinformation. So you know how excited I was, finally one step closer to getting into a position where I can start to make real changes in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures."_

 _"Yes, yes. S.P.E.W on a Ministry scale. Just skip to the good parts please." Ginny said, her broad grin making it clear she was not making fun of her friend._

 _"So Luna chose the club we went to, you know Nostalgia?"_

 _"Oh, is that the one where every night the club is enchanted to replicate different moments in history? Last June I went there it was enchanted to be New Year's Eve 1999."_

 _"That is a good one to get!" Hermione replied enthusiastically, remembering the way she had spent that day stood along the River Thames with her parents watching fireworks._

 _Bringing herself back to the present she continued with her story, "Well, when we walked in they had magically expanded the building to this this huge desert with a wooden man burning and a festival feeling. Luna loved it and it wasn't long before we'd had a few drinks and were really dancing and enjoying ourselves. It was pretty crowded and… Luna, well… "_

 _Hermione hugged the pillow she was holding tight into her chest. Looking down to avoid Ginny's expectant gaze she mumbled into the pillow as she finished her sentence._

 _Ginny summoned the cushion and said with a grin, "Sorry couldn't hear you while you were snacking on the upholstery."_

 _"She kissed me! Ok!" Hermione said, frustrated not at Ginny but at the situation. "And she said some strange thing and now I'm so confused."_

 _Ginny frowned, "Do I need to hurt her?"_

 _Hermione smiled at her friend's loyalty, "No, it was kind of sweet in Luna's odd way of doing things. We were dancing close and whispered in my ear 'you've got Wrackspurts on your heart'. And before I had time to process it we were kissing. But Ginny, when we kissed I felt something real and I'm not sure the feeling was something to do with Luna I think it was just because I was kissing a girl. And then she was off on an expedition a few days later, refusing to explain what she meant."_

 _"Well whichever one it was I'll help you figure it out. Oh! I can set you up if you want, a couple of my teammates at the Harpies are into girls." Ginny replied._

 _"I think I need to do more research before anything like that Ginny!" Hermione replied, blushing as she remembered the particular 'research' Ginny had caught her watching._

* * *

As Fleur led her away from the pier Hermione stared down at their still joined hands. Again she could still feel the anguish and torment radiating from Fleur, in a way that was strangely palpable to Hermione. It just seemed right to offer Fleur the physical comfort and for once the hypersensitive scar wasn't bothering her. They walked in silence along the river bank and Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the scenery of Fleur's family estate was.

It wasn't until the house started to come back into sight through the trees she felt Fleur tense slightly before dropping Hermione's hand. When Fleur started speaking a moment later, she spoke so quietly Hermione had to strain to hear her.

"After the Ministry made a task force to investigate the Beauxbatons incident. They started to investigate Gabby's life, repeatedly question us and scrutinize all the actions we'd taken our lives. The investigating Aurors kept throwing ridiculous accusations and even suggested I was only employed in the Ministry because I had charmed my way in. Then the media formulated all sorts of wild theories, the most offensive one being about our Veela heritage and suggested one of my cousins was responsible but had used Veela magic to convince everyone otherwise."

Hermione felt a flash of anger knowing Fleur's colleagues still made distasteful jokes about her Veela heritage. Not knowing how to respond they walked in silence until they stood back outside the large stone house.

Fleur scrutinised the house again and nodded towards it as she said, "Veela can be lucky if we align ourselves to Wizards by marriage. So once we became a public spectacle some of the more senior Bonaccrds and Delacours put pressure on their connections, not long after the Ministry released an official report with a verdict that the death and carnage was caused by an unknown, and thus far identified, wizard. The media forgot us and our lives seemingly went back to normal. But the rumours about how we actually obtained our partners, wealth, careers were present before Gabby died and persist today, they just aren't talked about openly."

The French witch shrugged as she said, "I guess we are lucky though. We have a voice in the Wizarding Community. The Centaurs we share these woods with were not afforded the same privilege. I just want you to know, whatever we find, if one of my employees had a crime reported to them by a Centaur and ignored it I'll have their job."

Hermione immediately empathised with Fleur, she had spent her teenage years working ten times harder than anyone proving to herself and everyone else that she was no fluke. And here Fleur was, proving the same thing. Choked on emotion she cleared her throat and said, "You'd really fire them?"

"Yes. I run a great department despite the, what was it you suggested again, corruption or general ineptitude?" Fleur said with a teasing smirk.

Hermione felt like sticking her tongue out at Fleur but instead settled for huffing and rolling her eyes at the other girl.

"We're probably risking general ineptitude if we don't get back to the office soon, non?" Fleur joked and this time Hermione actually did groan.

Fleur smiled in response and reached out her hand. Hermione smiled at Fleur as she linked their fingers. Looking towards the house one last time Hermione thought she saw movement, but before she had time to process what she saw the familiar but still discombobulating feeling of apparition took her focus.

After the excitement of their field trip to Hauterives the afternoon was decidedly boring. Fleur handed Hermione the gigantic stack of files relating to her sister's murder while Fleur worked through her own, considerably larger, stack of files relating to any contact the French Ministry had with Centaurs. Hermione's usual determination was amplified even further knowing how much any leads in her sister's death would mean to Fleur. So it wasn't until her phone started hooting at her she realised how much time had passed.

Embarrassed she dug the phone out of her magically expanded pocket and saw Ginny's name. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to agitate the pregnant witch she answered immediately, "Hi Ginny. I'm sorry. I'll be on my way soon."

"You're actually not running late, yet. I'm just calling to let you know, Luna is back from her Heliopath expedition so she's coming along tonight." Ginny said in a manner that was so offhand and casual Hermione suspected it was anything but.

Still, she felt herself blush slightly as she replied, "Does Luna know I'm coming?"

"Yes, so you can't back out or that would be rude! Anyway I'll see you in about thirty minutes or I will have howlers delivered to your office." Ginny replied before hanging up.

As Hermione was regrouping she noticed Fleur looking at her curiously. When their eyes met Fleur enquired, "Luna Lovegood? From Ravenclaw?"

Hermione nodded, remembering Fleur shared a table with the eccentric girl in the Great Hall during the Triwizard Tournament. Not wanting to discuss the slightly confusing issue of Luna any further Hermione put down most of the files and stood up.

"I better get going, is it ok if I take the last few files to read later tonight?" Fleur nodded and Hermione did see her slightly bewildered expression before she hurriedly dissaparated.

Hermione's arrival at the Potter residence was promptly announced by James, she couldn't help but smile as the four year old boy offered to take her coat or robe, despite her having neither with her. Unable to fill the role he thought he ought to a very dejected James ran off back to the living room, climbing up onto Luna's lap and whispering in her ear.

"James you know Hermione isn't being mean. Look she's not got a coat, she's not got your mum around anymore to help her prepare for the cold." Luna said in her Irish lilt as she looked up at Hermione, her broad smile reaching her eyes.

"I see you're doing well. No new nargles." Luna said as she addressed Hermione directly.

"What are nargles?" James asked and Luna's face lit up as she explained. Hermione stood their slightly shell shocked, she hadn't spoken to Luna in five years and all she could talk about was fictional creatures. She wasn't left with her thoughts for long when Ginny came downstairs from putting Albus to bed. Impatiently Ginny summoned them all to the dining room since she was 'eating for two and as hungry as a Hippogriff'.

During dinner Hermione sat through chatter about the Ministry and Wizengoment, the Weasley family and ither schoolmates, whether Ginny was having a boy or girl. It wasn't until a particularly excruciating conversation about the doubtful existence of Heliopaths, that Hermione's tolerance snapped. She turned to Luna mid-sentence and said, "Luna why did you kiss me at Nostalgia…"

"Ergh, Ginny I think I heard Albus. Maybe we should go upstairs and check on him." Harry hurriedly said, running from the room like Peeves was pursuing him. Ginny simply rolled her eyes and started to follow Harry, although she paused in the doorway a moment like she was going to say something, she just shook her head and walking out.

"Hermione, don't over think it. I suspected you weren't entirely straight and simply helped dispel the Muggle-born notions you had of sexuality. We were never more than friends, even in that moment." Luna said, for once making perfect sense to Hermione.

"Sorry to snap at you Luna. You were right by the way, about the not being entirely straight thing." Hermione said awkwardly, relieved to finally have some closure with Luna.

"Plus I think I have a boyfriend. Or a fiancé, if he wasn't joking. It's hard to tell, a Heliopath was bearing down on us and Rolf screamed 'if we don't die we should get married' We didn't die." Luna said as she shrugged and helped herself to more of Ginny's vegetarian lasagne.

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful, until Hermione's phone started to ring. The owl sound sending Harry, Ginny and Luna into hysterics. "I can't believe you haven't worked out how to change that!" Ginny gasped out.

"Bugger off you lot!" Hermione shouted over the laughs before answering the phone.

"Hermione, the arm! It appeared around 6 months after the murders. At the time I was a stupid, arrogant moron and I dismissed it as a splinching accident. But what if it was a Centaur arm." Fleur said, so excited her accent was remarkably thick and without the proper context Hermione was having a bit of difficulty keeping up.

"Where did they find the arm?" Hermione asked gently, suspecting that would make the information relevant.

Fleur huffed down the phone before saying, "I said before. They found the arm in Anduze, only a few hundred meters from where the battle was."

"Hmmm ok." Hermione replied, reluctant to correct Fleur with her friends listening in.

"Yes, I've ordered it to be summoned from evidence stores so we can check it against the lower Centaur half…" Fleur finished abruptly as a man started shouting in French.

Hermione couldn't hear what the man was saying but laughed as Fleur's voice roared back through the mobile, yelling in French, "Go fuck yourself, because with that disgusting attitude it's a sure bet no one else will."

"Sorry Hermione, a drunk tourist made a very obnoxious comment about one of my physical attributes." Fleur replied.

"Ah, of course he couldn't resist when he saw you. Well, I'll be there first thing tomorrow. Now go to bed and actually get some sleep. Remember our talk about being a good partner." Hermione joked, suspecting that Fleur would be up the whole night reading case files.

As she looked down at her phone Hermione could feel the grin on her face. She was feeling elated from a combination of excitement at the breakthrough and her delight at hearing Fleur completely belittle the man. She turned around to see Ginny and Luna looking very amused.

"Who was that?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh you with your reading too much into everything, it was Fleur Delacour. We're working a case together." Hermione replied, failing to notice Ginny's raised eyebrow.

Harry however was either completely ignoring or completely oblivious to Ginny's agenda and started discussing the case with Hermione. Keeping the discussion related to work'for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to have the next one for you soon because this chapter got over-long so was split.

I'm probably realistically just over one third of the way through the story at this point and no matter how slow my updates are plan to finish the story.


	12. Ride

"I'd live for you, and that's hard to do,

Even harder to say when you know it's not true"

-Twenty One Pilots, Ride ( **2015** )

* * *

"And according to reports the arm was found here, just in front of the town hall." Fleur said before scanning the rest of the cobblestoned square and stone buildings around them. She had been in Anduze hundreds of times since her sister was murdered, always hoping she would find some fresh clue or new lead. She thought maybe this time would be different, that maybe Hermione would be the difference.

"How did the Ministry get the arm instead of the Muggle police?" the English witch asked curiously, having seen subtle evidence of Wizards living in Anduze alongside the usual Muggle inhabitants.

Fleur smiled wirily before replying, "Lucky I guess that a Wizard found it first. If there had been no magic detected with the body part we would have passed it onto Muggle Police."

Hermione nodded and continued to examine the area. Fleur watched her taking in every feature of the town, looking across the rooftops and at the up at imposing façade of the town hall building. It was as she was looking directly up that Hermione flinched and then asked, "You have the arm with you right?"

Fleur looked around the square again and noticed a group of Muggle tourists sitting outside a nearby cafe. Looking back at Hermione's slightly impatient expression she couldn't help but smile in amusement, "I did bring the arm but we can't stand around holding a detached limb in the middle of the town square. There is an alleyway on the left side of the building."

Entering into the shadowy alley Fleur was pleased to find the narrow walkway was clear of any curious onlookers. Grabbing the arm out of a magically expanded bag she hurriedly shoved it at Hermione, "Cloak it."

While Hermione had her wand out, performing a spell on the arm that rendered it visible only to them, Fleur kept watch.

"Lucky it was magically preserved, did your department do that or was it found like that?" Hermione asked as she handled the limb.

"It was found like that." Fleur replied curtly, feeling slightly exposed standing within a few hundred meters of Muggles with a body part. "Why did you want the arm?"

"Well I know it sounds crazy but I saw a falcon fly overhead and I thought, what if some kind of scavenger moved the arm? Maybe the rest of the remains are still nearby. I know a spell that might reunite the arm with the body, I developed it with some senior Aurors. We devised it when so that Miscellaneous Motive Terrorism could assist the more regular Scotland Yard terrorism units in disaster recovery after a nasty incident."

Hermione pulled out her wand and started muttering an incantation when Fleur heard footsteps approaching. She turned and saw a Muggle Police Officer. Knowing there was only one plausible explanation for lurking in an alleyway that didn't involve a drug deal, Fleur hurriedly pushed Hermione back against the stone wall. The force caused Hermione to exhale sharply and drop the arm. Fleur stepped forward into Hermione's personal space, standing so close to the other girl her wand arm was pinned between them. She could feel Hermione's heartbeat increase as she closed the final inch of space between them, bringing her lips next to Hermione's ear. Swallowing heavily before she could speak, Fleur whispered "A Muggle Policeman is about to walk past."

Pulling back slightly so she could meet Hermione's eyes the other girl nodded almost imperceptibly. The footsteps drew nearer and Fleur started to worry their ruse might not trick the Policeman. Any doubts she had were dispelled when Hermione reached up with her free hand and pulled Fleur closer. Their lips brushed and she inhaled sharply at the sensation. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss the moment was cruelly interrupted by the Muggle Policeman who said awkwardly in French, "Sorry, I thought you may be lost after I saw you enter the alley."

The glare Fleur sent him was so dark he almost ran as he swiftly backed out the alley. But the moment had been in was broken. Frustrated and overwhelmed Fleur turned away quickly from Hermione, hiding her real reaction, her vulnerability. Racing to normalize the situation Fleur quipped, "I think he thought we were dealing when he followed us down here. Which one of us do you think he had picked for the buyer?"

Hermione stared at her incredulously for a few moments, Fleur could feel her face heating. She knew her deflection was transparent and just as she thought Hermione would challenge her on it the other girl shrugged and picked up the arm. The English witch's concentration was immense as she yielded her wand with precise movements and said the incantation. The arm seemed to suddenly disappear and Hermione explained that her wand would now act similar to a compass, pointing in the direction of the body when she recited part of the spell.

The initial point took them further down the alley, towards the outskirts of Anduze. After a few surreptitious checks as they waked through town they soon found themselves in the surrounding woodland, free to hold the wand out openly. As Hermione directed them Fleur could feel the anticipation in the silence between them, the hope that they would make a discovery increasing as they walked.

Navigating through the woodland became increasingly difficult as the path narrowed until there was no path at all. It was a long walk on a warm day, scrambling over fallen trees and through thick undergrowth. Suddenly Hermione gasped as the wand turned a sharp 180 in her hands. Fleur shared a significant look with Hermione as they proceeded to walk slowly to the small clearing the wand was pointing to. It was immediately clear they had come to the right place, as the arm lay on a small patch of mounded dirt.

Fleur decided they were no longer at risk of being seen so cast a revelation spell to lift to cloaking on the arm before her colleagues arrived. Not knowing the exact spell Hermione had used Fleur cast a general revelation spell to remove any enchantments on the arm, but to her surprise the spell also revealed a group of small and large rocks positioned on top of the mound. They both moved forward, looking at the deliberate positioning of the rocks. They seemed familiar somehow to Fleur, but she knew it wasn't any kind of modern letters. Fortunately Hermione was quicker, saying sadly "I think it's very likely we've found the final resting place of Taureau, these rocks are positioned like the constellation Taurus."

Once Hermione had made the connection Fleur could easily make out the same pattern. Hermione looked at her quizzically as she pulled a length of fine chain out of her pocket and began uncoiling the chain. She pressed on a colored link closer to one end, separating the chain into two pieces. Fleur studied the area and then magically shifted a few trees behind them to make a bigger clearing. "This is a Portkey, it will activate 25 minutes after the chain has been divided and the longer length will transport itself and anyone holding it to the shorter length of chain I will place in the clearing I made just behind us. Can you apparate back to the office and deliver it to Cecile or Phillipe? My staff are used to this method, tell them there is a possible body and they will bring the right team."

Hermione nodded and as Hermione took the chain from Fleur's outstretched hand thier fingers brushed. The lingering contact sparked something in Fleur but this time it was Hermione that pulled away quickly. All efficiency as she dissaparted.

Strangely it wasn't being alone in the woods with a body Fleur found stressful. It was analysing how she had made a mistake, she had known about the arm for some time yet had failed to find the rest of the body. She didn't get long to ponder her thoughts though as a crack ringing through the clearing alerted her to Hermione's return.

"I left the chain with Philippe and told him what we found. He said he knew the procedure. "

A nagging feeling was sneaking up on Fleur that they were overlooking something obvious.

"Are you ok? " Hermione asked sounding concerned.

In her pensive state Fleur merely shrugged. Not wanting to share her thought process quite yet.

The minutes ticked by as they stood in silence.

"This doesn't make sense!" Hermione exclaimed standing over the stones on the mounded earth. "This shows care, someone took the time to collect rocks, match and position them in the shape of the constellation his name comes from. Why would a murderer do that? And how would the murderer know his name? Do Centaurs bury thier dead like this?"

Once again Hermione had made a connection Fleur had failed to, and this time it was an obvious one. Annoyed at herself more than anything Fleur shrugged again.

Persistance was a special skill of Hermione's and she speculated further, not caring that she was largely talking to herself due to Fleur's non interaction. "If this is a Centaur death ritual who found him, dug up half the body, fixed his grave and masked it magically? And how did he die in the first place? "

Hermione's monologue was only interrupted by the arrival of a team from the French Ministry. Fleur quickly got them to work, allocating them jobs involving combing the surrounding woodlands and creating diagrams and photographs of the grave. The meticulous process wore well into the afternoon as everything was thoroughly checked and documented before being disturbed. A tense moment came when, on Fluer's go ahead, one of the team started magically scraping the dirt away from the grave in thin layers. It wasn't very far down before the first pallor of skin was exposed, with the tip of the centaur's nose emerging from the ground.

The whole team looked to Fleur who nodded before the dirt resumed being slowly vanished away. When the whole torso was revealed it was obvious it had been treated with a similar preserving spell to the arm. Turning to her Cecile Fleur instructed, "The fact only the upper body was here makes it very likely this is linked to the body found in the French Ministry. I'll trust you to action the extraction of all evidence back to headquarters and I will meet you there later."

Hermione who has been standing on the periphery observing everything seemed surprised when Fleur asked quietly, "Did you want to come back to my place for something to eat and a chance to clean up?"

"I would really appreciate that Fleur." Hermione replied with a genuine smile.

"Ok, see you there." Fleur said smiling back at Hermione.

A second after Fleur landed in front of the small boathouse she lived in a crack announced Hermione's arrival. "You must never get tired of this view." Hermione commented as she looked across at the river. Following her line of sight Fleur took in a moment to enjoy the serenity of the flowing water and appreciate the beauty of the rocky tree topped banks on the opposite side. Turning around to see if she could spot any of the Abraxan horses in the pastures uphill from her house she saw something that panicked her.

"You go ahead inside Hermione, make yourself at home…" Fleur said distractedly as she steeled herself for the encounter.

Hermione looked at her quizzically before following her line of sight. The blonde figure was now at the top of the steep path that lead to them and clearly visible. Knowing Hermione lingering wouldn't lead to any positive outcomes Fleur ordered, "Get inside now Hermione."

She could hear the edge in her own voice and felt a small pang of guilt as Hermione made herself scarce quickly. It didn't last long however as Fleur was confronted with the woman she had been desperately trying to avoid for a while.

"Maman." Fleur said curtly as she nodded at the woman.

The impressive woman looked hurt at the impersonal greeting as Fleur stood without moving to hug her. "Really Fleur? A few days ago you show up at Gabby's grave and leave after a few minutes without saying goodbye. Before that we hadn't heard from you in weeks. Now I come to make sure my only surviving child is doing ok and that's how you greet me?"

Fleur looked at the ground, holding her tongue. Experience had taught her that whenever her maman was like this the best action to take was ride the guilt out.

"I wish you would tell me what is going on… you know the wards don't lie." Apolline said, causing Fleur to look up sharply. "You need to stop this self-imposed isolation Fleur. It hurts to have you away. It's like we didn't just lose Gabby we lost you too. You need to stop being so proud and…"

Fleur felt something snap. Anger she had been holding inside for a long time came pouring out as she yelled, "This has nothing to do with pride! I would never wish the kind of hurt I'm going through on anyone maman. Every morning I wonder if this is the day the pain will become unbearable. But every day so far I have decided to endure and live for you, for papa and the rest of the family."

Apolline looked as if she was about to cry. "I just worry so much Fleur. I just wish…"

"I know you do maman." Fleur replied sadly, knowing exactly what her maman was going to suggest and not wanting to hear it at that moment. "I wish too."

* * *

A/N: So this is the 'fast' turnaround as some of this was originally chapter 10. A little heavier than the last chapter but I promise there is a point to all this!


	13. Little Lion Man

"Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck."

-Mumford & Sons, Little Lion Man ( **2009** )

* * *

 _In her first day at the French Auror office silence followed Fleur wherever she went. Not the comfortable silence of people hard at work, or the awkward silence of people not knowing what to say to her, but a sudden hushed silence. The kind of silence that let her know just before she walked by people had been talking about her._

 _Fleur wasn't stupid, she knew the gossip wasn't because she had been fast tracked into a senior Auror position due to her achievements in the International Wizard's Confederation. She also knew it had nothing to do with her appearance or even her heritage. The gossip was because her sister was infamous. Gabby, the young Veela girl who had lured her classmates away from school with fatal consequences. In the months since Gabby had died Fleur had heard all the theories, ranging from simply ridiculous to downright slanderous._

 _It didn't help that those she was working with now were largely those who has been tasked with investigating all those theories. With everything so unknown surrounding Gabby's death Fleur had only been cleared of any possible involvement due to being in Australia. The uncomfortable start to her day was only compounded when they allocated her only couple of menial files. The simple and uninteresting tasks could have been completed by a house elf. Just another way her new team were able to show her what they thought of her employment._

 _During her enforced lunch Fleur found solitude from the whispers and stares in an empty interview room. Although she felt completely despondent about her new career her days of crying has long since passed. Now Fleur practiced her newly acquired skill working herself into a state of complete numbness, which stopped her feeling sad or feeling anything really._

 _The afternoon dragged out, with the time ticking by in excruciating seconds. Yet as soon as Fleur rushed out of the stuffy Auror office after her working day was done she realized she had nowhere to go. She had begun actively avoiding her family in the past few weeks, as seeing the concern on their faces always made her feel so guilty._

 _Deciding it was time to establish a new pattern Fleur walked towards a more populated area of Paris. Her current mission was finding the closest acceptable bar to her work, which turned out to be only three blocks away from her office. The drinks were cheap, strong and the bartender kept coming, so Fleur deemed the bar acceptable._

 _It wasn't long before Fleur had consumed enough to find the bar really, really acceptable, especially when she realized there was an abundance of good looking people she could leave it with. Since her sister's death she had found sex with anonymous strangers and alcohol gave her an escape, a sort of distraction from her existence. Finding a suitable person at the bar it wasn't long until they were headed in a taxi for the Muggle's apartment._

 _The orgasm rocked through Fleur's body but she felt it only as an echo, the distorted impression of something she knew was there but just wasn't quite right. It never was. As usual she made a quick exit, declining to exchange names or numbers with the person she had just fucked._

 _Walking around the corner from the apartment Fleur apparated home. Unknowingly Fleur had walked straight into her own intervention. Her maman, aunt Oriane, papa and uncle Noam were waiting for her on the stairs, the latter two looking decidedly uncomfortable as her maman said, "Have you been out drinking and having sex with strangers again?"_

 _Fleur flinched at the harsh words, gaping at her maman who had never addressed her so brazenly about her habits._

 _"I thought so." Maman said, taking Fleur's silence as an acknowledgement._

 _"Anyway…" Her papa said in a forced voice, clearly struggling with the situation. "We actually had a different reason to want to talk to you tonight. Your aunt Oriane stumbled across an old journal of Zora's and there is some information in there we think will help you."_

 _Her aunt, looked gratefully at her papa for breaking the tension before being prompted into action. "Yes when I was looking for an old spell book I found a journal your grand mere had written that started not long after you started at Beauxbatons. She seemed to think somehow your Veela soul had taken the burden of protection for Gabby's soul. She wrote that usually this happens with a mother or grandmother but for some reason it happened to you."_

 _Jumping into the conversation her maman replied, "So given that bond we think your soul has been torn, it can repair given enough time. And, I know it makes you angry when we bring it up, but if you met someone whose soul complimented yours the bond could heal your soul faster."_

 _She stood there fuming, of course they would spring the news on her like this. When Fleur didn't reply her maman asked tearfully, "Don't you want to heal?"_

 _Fleur narrowed her eyes, cynically she considered if this was another ploy to force Fleur into the traditional Veela lifestyle to meet, bond, marry and produce daughters for the clan. "It's not as black and white as that maman. It's my life and my freedom, I'm not going to be forced into anything. Now if you'll excuse me I've got work early tomorrow so I'm going to bed."_

 _Walking past the adults sitting awkwardly on the stairs Fleur held her head high. Only pausing slightly above them to say haughtily, "Oh, and the first day of my new job was just great thanks for asking."_

* * *

It was lucky the walls of the boathouse were made of stone or the harsh slam of the door as she stormed into the house probably would have caused damage. Hermione ran out of the bathroom, clutching the towel wrapped around her and looking alarmed, "Are you ok?"

Residual anger from the contact with her maman was rolling off Fleur in waves as she rounded on Hermione. Her anger was momentarily quashed as she took in Hermione's appearance, noticing the bare shoulders and the expanse of thigh contrasting with the white towel. The towel that was wrapped tightly around Hermione, highlighting her waist and trim figure…

Feeling flustered Fleur snapped out, "Put on some clothes ok!"

"Sure, I was just checking you weren't being pursued by dark wizards or something considering the way you came stomping in…" Hermione quipped before she rushed off back to the bathroom, looking slightly flushed under Fleur's gaze.

With Hermione's sudden absence Fleur used the chance to compose herself. She's a coworker, you have a professional relationship Fleur firmly reminded herself. The sounds of Hermione moving around bathroom a reminder that she had promised the other girl a meal. Walking into her kitchen, wand at the ready, Fleur immersed herself in preparations.

The pasta dish landed on the table with a small thud as Hermione walked out of the bathroom. She was back in the clothes she had worn at the crime scene but they had evidently been treated by a scouring charm. Hungrily filling her bowl Fleur had already taken a few mouthfuls before she noticed Hermione hadn't touched her plate. Feeling the need to bring back a lighter mood Fleur quipped, "I know they didn't serve exotic food at Hogwarts but surely you've tried ravioli before?"

Hermione looked at her, her face somber as she said. "Fleur we need to talk about what happened earlier?"

A thrum of panic went through Fleur, she didn't want to talk about the kiss. Stalling for time she played ignorant asking, "What happened earlier?"

Seeing right through her Hermione hissed out, "In the alleyway."

Fleur shrugged, hoping the flippant gesture would deter further conversation.

"No! You don't get to shrug this off! You had so many options, you're a bloody witch. Every English Auror can confound without using wands and I've no doubt your skilled enough." Hermione replied angrily.

"I'm a Veela, it's in our nature to rely on our base instincts." Fleur replied quickly, resisting the urge to shrug again for fear Hermione would become physically violent.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but offered no further argument as she reached towards the ravioli dish. They ate in a tense silence. Following the conversation Fleur found the ravioli hard going as her knotted stomach protested every mouthful. Moving back to a safe subject Fleur asked, "How does your department process bodies?"

She could have sworn she saw a look of gratitude flash into Hermione's eyes as they discussed work related topics for the remained of their dinner.

* * *

It had taken less than 24 hours to confirm the body belonged to Taureau. Within another few days they confirmed he had died five to ten years before his grave was unearthed. Hermione and Fleur were kept busy for a week trying to find some answers to the questions Hermione posed at the graveside. Despite many searches in the forest she knew so well, both alone and with Hermione, she was unable to locate Taureau's herd. She suspected they had gone deep into the forest, far beyond the reach of any human. Knowing that she would not find them unless they wanted to be found all the questions surrounding the careful burial of the Centaur remained unanswered.

Hermione had returned to London after a week. Fleur understood she had to manage her Scotland Yard division and complete paperwork from the English Ministry. Plus the time they spending looking for answers had become repetitive and fruitless. Apparently finding Taureau's final resting spot had not yielded any further clues, only further questions.

Checking her watch Fleur realized she would be late if she didn't get moving. She had been asked by Hermione to come along for an interview with a man who had written a threatening letter to Cho. He was apparently an old school acquaintance of Hermione's and a renowned blood status snob. Yet Hermione suspected Fleur's presence might encourage him to talk.

Meeting Hermione in her office the two exchanged very few case updates despite the hours of investigation they had respectively put in during their week apart.

"So I don't think this lead will pan out, but to be thorough I went through all the Howlers and hate letters the Quibbler received since Cho took over. Mostly a lot of nutters but this guy Nott wrote twice, angry that his father's name had been mentioned in historical documents on Death Eaters. He was adamant his father had been imprisoned on trumped up evidence and he wanted justice, a chance to clear his name and the like."

The interview with the weedy looking man called Theodore Nott went worse than Fleur could have possibly imagined. Her ire up as soon as they walked into the Hogs Head pub and Nott had said, "Oh they sent a mudblood like you Granger."

Gwuaffing to himself Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Wow you haven't changed a bit since your Hogwarts days Nott."

Acting professionally Hermione started with a casual conversation, asking Nott what he had been doing since school. Her skill as an interrogator impressed Fleur as Hermione unknowingly guided Nott into providing an alibi (he was at his job as a potions brewer) and providing an ideology that was very different to the killer's (can you believe they've still got that overpaid horse teaching at Hogwarts!).

The feeling of discomfort at being around someone as intolerant as Nott was not helped by the completely unsubtle was his eyes kept roaming down to Fleur's chest. Despite her wearing a plain long sleeved shirt with a high neck he kept staring. Eventually Nott started to lose focus on Hermione, his attention span completely used up on Fleur's breasts. Deciding to give Hermione an undistracted interview subject Fleur stood, "Excuse me Hermione, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Nott must have picked up on her French lilt, since it was the first time she spoke, "Now I know why you look so familiar, you're that French half-breed that lost the Triwizard Tournament aren't you?"

Used to the reaction Fleur wasn't bothered. Hermione however stood up glaring at Nott as she ranted, "Learn some manners you fucking creep. No wonder you're in a dead end job brewing zit cream for teenagers, who'd want to work with someone possessing your archaic values. We're done here, stop writing threatening letters you pathetic loser or I'll curse you into impotence."

Fleur could only smirk at Nott's crestfallen face before following Hermione who had stormed out of the pub. Even back in the office Hermione's fury had yet to abate as she ranted under her breath. Her final exclamation ending in, 'not even fit to lick the slime of Neville's toad…' making Fleur smile.

"You know that guy gave me an idea… our killer has some kind of motive for justice, maybe they've contacted the Ministry. Has your ministry had any Magical Creature law reforms proposed?" She asked, noticing Hermione cringed slightly.

"Yes, mostly all unsuccessful. I can give you a list of proposed reforms and the outcomes." Hermione replied, as she reached down to her bottom drawer pulling out a piece of parchment.

Studying the parchment Fleur felt her heart sink for Hermione. The list was all the proposed reforms from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the name listed against submitting staff member for all of the proposals was H. Granger. Of the page full of proposed reforms she only spotted two approvals.

"Did you get much correspondence about these reforms from the public?" Fleur asked tentatively. Hermione nodded before reaching into a drawer that was clearly magically expanded as she pulled out an enormous crate filled with scrolls. "This is just the general stuff directed to me about Magical Creatures, the rest are stored in the records room by proposal number."

Fleur nodded eagerly reaching for the crate determined to find some sort of lead. Hermione spoke up at that moment saying, "Ah it's not that I'm deliberately shirking reading my old hate mail, I have an appointment I can't miss this afternoon…"

Distracted by her task Fleur nodded in acknowledgement as Hermione left the office. Hours later after locating the records room and telling one overly eager male to kindly fuck off Fleur thought she had finally found something. The letter was one of depressingly few that expressed pro equality reforms, however the wizard had written a lot about justice for all and included the phrase 'assist those wronged by the Ministry'. As she went through the rest of the letters she found this man writing in was a reoccurring theme and excitingly he listed his address as the very pub Fleur had been in that day.

Using a now familiar routine Fleur found the pay phone near the Ministry of Magic, calling Hermione's number which she knew by heart now. The number rung for a long time and then an unfamiliar female voice answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, hello. I am looking for Hermione Granger. Is she there?" Fleur said tentatively at the unfamiliar voice. As silence rang out through the air Fleur's tone turned icy as she said, "Look just tell her Fleur has gone to the Hogs Head to follow up on a lead …" Anything further Fleur could have said was cut off by a beep and the line went dead.

Thoroughly annoyed at the rude girl who'd answered Hermione's phone Fleur slammed down the headset. "Bah, 'appointment' is that what people say these days." Fleur ranted to herself as she stepped out onto the street, garnering a strange look from an elderly woman passing by.

Walking into a quiet alleyway Fleur pictured the pub she had been in earlier before apparating there. Storming in the unlocked door she stopped in her tracks as she realized the pub was completely deserted and dark. She checked her watch and realized her mistake. She had lost track of the time and instead of being the reasonable hour she thought it was actually 3AM. The pub was definitely closed, she was about to leave when she heard a loud snort.

She looked in the direction of the snort and saw the large hog head mounted on the wall behind the bar twitch. Evidently the hog head had an equally ginormous hog body to go with it and both were now barreling her way.

"STUPEFY!" Fleur yelled, sending the red flash of a stunning spell towards the large beast. Unfortunately the beast appeared impervious as the red light bounced off the thick hide. With a split second before she was speared Fleur dove out the way, landing heavily on the floor. An unfortunate crunching noise told her the beat had careened straight into the way behind her.

Knowing she wasn't out of danger Fleur jumped up and bolted across the room, putting as much space between her and the hog as possible. More prepared this time as the beast charged her again she sent a conjunctivitis spell at the beast and deftly jumped behind the bar out of the way. Running blind the hog crashed into the bar, shaking the building. As the wall shook glass bottles stored on the back wall cascaded down sending shards of glass through the air as they smashed. Glass rained down around Fleur as her shield spell protected her from most of the debris.

Considering her next move Fleur heard the door to the pub open again. Peeking over the bar she was distracted to see Hermione in the doorway, looking concerned. She was about to shout out a warning when a flash of movement caught her eye, the hog had seen her head pop up and was approaching fast. And then suddenly it wasn't, peeking out of her fingers as she braced for impact Fleur saw Hermione had levitated the hog. Immensely relieved she uncovered her eyes and watched some impressive spell work as Hermione transfigured the hog back to an inanimate object and mounted him on the wall. Just as she was starting to relax a grumpy older man with long white hair walked down the stairs, surveying the wreckage of his pub.

"I should have known, you kids are always trouble." He said as he looked at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Aberforth! It was an accident, we need to speak to you about a case. But ah, tomorrow morning we'll come at opening time." Hermione said. She used some fast wand work to repair the damage, tilting her head towards some smashed tables indicating Fleur should do the same.

Once the pub was looking close to normal Fleur dropped a small bag that landed with a heavy clink on the table, saying sheepishly "For the spilt liquor. Interesting security system you have there."

Walking out of the pub Fleur opened her mouth to speak and Hermione shook her head. She grabbed Fleur's hand, pulling her into a spin before apparating straight into a strange house.

As she looked around the sparsely furnished living room Hermione quickly explained to Fleur, "So this is my house, I brought us here because I need a first aid kit. Now please while I look for it, tell me the idiotic reason you entered a Wizard's business alone at 3AM?"

Hermione sounded calm but Fleur could see the subtle signs her emotions were heightened.

"I didn't realize it was that late. And I called you first. Your phone rang for ages and then your girlfriend answered and hung up on me. I didn't bother calling again clearly I was interrupting your romantic evening or appointment as you called it." Fleur replied, as she attempted not to sound petulant.

"Oh for Christ's…" Hermione muttered, trailing off as she reached for her mobile. Fleur saw her dialing her own number before she handed Fleur the phone. The same female voice saying hello sounded out of the phone's speakers.

"Ginny changed my voicemail, she thinks it's funny when people think someone is there and leave a voicemail talking normally. I don't know how to change it." Hermione explained, sound exasperated that once again Ginny's love of pranking her with Muggle technology had caused problems.

Fleur sat, feeling sore, sorry and stupid as Hermione angrily dabbed at her cuts with a stinging potion to heal her cuts. "And my appointment was with a psychiatrist, they are a Muggle doctor that helps with mental issues. I was emotionally exhausted after and turned in early. Lucky a nightmare woke me up which is the only reason I got your message so quickly…" Hermione stopped as she leaned back, apprising to check she had healed all the cuts on Fleur's arms.

"I noticed a cut on your back earlier, turn around." Hermione ordered. Fleur followed her direction, gasping slightly as Hermione lifted the back of her shirt.

"Sorry my hands are cold from the potion." Hermione explained.

Cold had nothing to do with the goosebumps that covered Fleur's arms as Hermione lightly traced over her back. The brush of fingertips and the dab of a cold cloth distracted Fleur as Hermione applied potion to the small cuts.

"Fleur you need to stop being so stupidly brave. I'm really worried about you. Is it a pride thing?" Hermione wondered idly, unaware Fleur had not heard a thing she said. As Hermione's hand lowered Fleur's shirt the French witch turned around. Their faces were only centimeters apart as Fleur studied Hermione's eyes with their blown out pupils, her gaze flickering down to the other girl's lips briefly.

When they locked eyes again Hermione distractedly mumbled, "I uh, read once that pride was a Veela tr…"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence Fleur closed the space between them, taking the kiss that had been stolen from her in the alleyway. After a second's lag it seemed Hermione caught on, kissing her back with the same intensity.

When they broke apart for air Hermione looked stunned. Fleur smirked at her, '"I had to shut you up somehow."

Swallowing nervously Hermione asked, "We have to be back at the Hogs Head in a few hours, did you want to stay here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** A special shout out to those that touch base most chapters, I always look forward to seeing your thoughts on the story as it unfolds.


	14. Dark Come Soon

"So what, I lied I lied to me too  
Hold out for the ones you know will love you  
Hide out from the ones you know will love you"

- _Dark Come Soon_ , Tegan and Sara ( **2007** )

* * *

 _The sensation of her limbs and her head flailing against the hard stone floor barely registered as the pain from the spell seared through every nerve. However once it was not masked by the horrific curse that ache settled in. Her muscles were stretched and torn from contracting in ways that were completely unnatural. Beyond the overwhelming pain and terrifying anticipation only a trace of her consciousness still lingered. But a trace was all she needed to protect her friends._

 _By the nineteenth time Bellatrix had cursed her Hermione hoped that she would tire and end her game. A flash of green light would be quick and easy compared to the pain. It was after the twenty third cycle of the curse and the unnerving wait that Bellatrix changed her pattern. She dove on Hermione, grabbed her and held her weakened body down with ease. Defenseless all Hermione could do was watch as Bellatrix carved into her arm with the knife._

" _Hermione" Bellatrix said, yet her voice sounded strange, somehow wrong. Suddenly Bellatrix started shaking her, "Hermione!" she said again and although it was Bellatrix's mouth that moved she knew the voice, it was a kind voice not cruel Bellatrix. It was enough to jolt her through the fog of her subconscious._

 _She gasped for air as she woke. Ron was holding her shoulders g_ _ently, evidently having been the one to have snapped her back to reality. With a violent sob she pushed Ron away, averting her gaze so he couldn't see the tears she was sure had started falling._

" _You were screaming in your sleep again. I just wanted to help." He explained to a sobbing Hermione._

 _Hermione didn't have to look at her boyfriend to know he would be watching her carefully from his red rimmed eyes with the large black circles under them. They'd been sharing a bed in the eighteen months since she'd finished her N.E.W.T.S and she had the nightmares most nights. Even three years on her body kept recreating the horrors of the war, her torture, seeing her friends die._

 _Ron scooted closer to her, embracing her but Hermione shrugged him off with the excuse, "You need sleep we've got Seamus and Dean's wedding tomorrow night."_

 _Turning her back on Ron hoping he'd get back to sleep quickly Hermione curled into herself. She didn't want to be held, it only made her feel trapped. She tried to sob in silence as she mentally ran through Arithmancy calculations in an effort to clear the images from her mind. It wasn't until the first rays of light started to filter through the curtains Hermione was finally able to drift off to sleep. Sleeping through Ron waking she had a single hour of uninterrupted sleep before her alarm work her. Gathering her books Hermione rushed off the library, knowing taking a day off both her Magical and Muggle Law study would put her too far behind._

 _That night at the wedding when Hermione had seen the bouquet hurtling towards Ron she acted on impulse. Unfortunately Ron noticed and when she saw how hurt and angry Ron she realized what needed to be done._

 _The next morning after another fitful sleep Hermione walked into their kitchen to find Ron sitting at the table. His eyes followed her forlornly as she made a cup of tea the Muggle way._ _While she moved around the kitchen Ron asked tentatively, "I don't suppose you've changed your mind on my marriage proposal?"_

 _Hermione closed her eyes, hoping if she ignored the question Ron might think she hadn't heard it. The silence dragged awkwardly until it was broken by the kettle's whistle._

" _Thought that might be the response," Ron said sadly once there was silence again, "Is it because I couldn't protect you that you don't want to marry me?"_

 _Unconsciously squeezing the kettle a bit hard before putting it down Hermione drew up a chair alongside Ron. She knew he tortured himself whenever she had bad dreams. She also suspected he was wracked with guilt and regret for leaving them._

" _I didn't need you to protect me Ron. We were both children who should have been enjoying a normal adolescence instead of being on the frontline of a war. But all of us knew the risks going in, I made the right choice and would make it again."_

" _Then what is it Hermione? Don't you love me?" Ron said, his eyes watering and his face grave as he asked her._

 _Hermione knew this confrontation had been inevitable. Things had been increasingly distant between her and Ron. She was broken and she knew it wasn't fair to Ron. He wanted to celebrate life, to move on, to marry and have children like his siblings._

 _Yet she was stuck. She did love Ron, but when she thought of spending the rest of her life with Ron all she felt was uneasy. And she definitely didn't want to have a family. She knew the best thing she could do, for both of them, was to let him find someone who could give him those things._

 _Swallowing hard she started what would be a very long and sad conversation with, "I do love you. But I'm not sure it's enough anymore."_

* * *

"We have to be back at the Hog's Head in a few hours, did you want to stay here?" Hermione asked Fleur.

As soon as the words were out she felt the heat creeping into her cheeks. She hadn't meant it like _that_. But given her hand was still resting on Fleur's thigh as evidence of their heated kiss she wasn't sure how else Fleur _could_ possibly have taken it.

"I'm not sure that'd actually be conductive to us being at Hog's Head in a few hours." Fleur replied, smirking at Hermione.

Images flooded Hermione's mind, rendering her mute and causing her to squirm slightly as her hand squeezed Fleur's thigh. She opened her mouth to reply, trying to think of something smart to say back but found she was still without words. Fleur's grin widened as she leaned forward, her hand gently pushing up under Hermione's chin to close her mouth.

"That's better, I don't like to see you at a loss for words, at least not with this many cloth..." Fleur stopped abruptly as a loud crack rang through the air signaling someone had apparated in. Both girls sprang back but evidently not quick enough as Hermione noticed Harry's raised eyebrows.

In true Harry fashion he came straight out with the reason for arriving at Hermione's house suddenly in the very early hours of the morning. "There has been an attack on Azkaban at around two this morning. There are mass casualties among the prisoners. Ron was the guard on duty, he's a little roughed up. From what I've heard about the scene I think it may be linked to your case…" Harry finished as his eyes distractedly travelled over Fleur. Hermione noticed him shift uncomfortably and looked across the sofa at Fleur. She could see why, the French with was radiating sex with her dilated pupils, messed up hair and patches of her creamy skin on show where her thin shirt had ridden up.

Hermione's voice betrayed her fear and concern as she asked, "Ron's hurt?"

Fleur looked at her questioningly as Harry replied, "Not terribly, just a bit bruised and sorry for himself. We need you at Azkaban now Hermione." His eyes travelled between the two and he coughed awkwardly before saying, "Uh Delacour is welcome too of course as co-investigator. I'll leave you to compare case notes or whatever it was you were doing. See you soon."

Once Harry had dissaparated Hermione stood up abruptly, rushing to her bedroom. She returned with two cloaks and threw one to Fleur.

"The quickest way to get there is to apparate to the offshore visitor center and then Floo over to the prison island. The island itself has anti appiration spells on it, much like…"

"Hogwarts, yes I know." Fleur finished smiling softly at Hermione who was fiddling with her wand worriedly.

Fleur reached out to still her hand and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at her as she linked their fingers. With their fingers linked all Hermione could process was that her hand had been on Fleur's thigh only moments before yet now the mood couldn't be any more different.

Hermione and Fleur were led through the prison on the way to the guard tower. The scene was gruesome. With the prisoners locked up and wandless the killer had been able to go cell to cell causing carnage. Fay Dunbar, the Auror that was guiding them made comments as she passed by the cells, "That cell housed Carrow, the fiendfyre was charmed into the form of rats and they slowly burned the skin from his bones. We had to put it out when we arrived. There's not much of him left."

Hermione saw Fleur pale slightly and swallowed heavily herself to keep the bile down as they looked at the maimed body, the macabre skeleton was almost completely charred with a few tiny starches of flesh hanging to it.

"This cell here was Umbridge, it appears her blood was transfigured into some kind of metal. You can see that leaking out of the cuts on her arms."

Hermione stopped, and noticed the cuts were words carved into her skin. She could just make out the words pure blood in a longer string of words. Wrinkling her nose up in disgust she pointed at the metal and said "I think you'll find this will be some pure elemental metal."

Standing back up she met Fleur's sad expression and said quietly, "It's disgusting and no one deserves to die this way. But Fleur these people were evil."

The third cell and final cell they passed a blond male was being treated by a Medi-Wizard. The male looked relatively unharmed and slightly familiar to Hermione. "That's Trevor Birch, he was in my year at Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw." Fay said to Hermione with a small smile, "He was one of those spared. Arrived at Azkaban a few weeks ago to serve a six month sentence for producing counterfeit Galleons."

They stopped outside the guard tower and the Auror put her hand on Hermione's arm, "You know I can't say how relieved I am to know you are on this case. You were a few years above me at Hogwarts and I really looked up to you."

"Thanks" Hermione uttered sheepishly, extracting herself awkwardly from the other girl's arm. She was not used to people being so forward with her but seeing Fleur's amused expression her Veela friend was entertained to find it was not her for a change.

"And then when I came too I found this scene. Some prisoners stunned, some prisoners dead and some… well… you saw" Ron finished lamely rubbing the large bruise that was quickly forming on the side of his head. "We expect the prisoners to act out, all are security measures are looking in. I should have been more vigilant, I can't believe someone snuck up on me."

After being satisfied he was safe and realizing within the first few seconds of Ron speaking he had no real memory of events Hermione pulled Harry to one side. "I don't want to be presumptuous but I think this will end up being linked to our case."

"Our?" Harry asked amused.

"Yes, remember bodies in France." Hermione replied, neatly sidestepping Harry's implication.

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, an old force of habit. "Ginny tells me I'm oblivious about a lot of these things but the other day at dinner Ginny was hinting and then to see you two so cozy. I just think…"

"You'd do well to keep you mind on your work Potter." Hermione said with a smile on her face but an underlying steely tone.

"Okay Professor McGonagall." Harry replied sarcastically before sighing. "I know it's none of my business. I just want to see all my friends happy. And I think there are better ways for people to find out if there is something to find out…"

Hermione couldn't possibly misread Harry's pointed glance at Ron. Her ex-partner was currently boasting to Fleur about his achievements as an Auror, still clearly susceptible to her charms.

"Oh, of course Harry. I know you didn't think it at the time we broke up but I care a great deal for Ron. Ending things was right for both of us, you have to admit that you've never seen him happier than when he is with Romilda and Rose."

Whatever reply Harry may have made was silenced as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic walked into the room. As the Minister's gaze travelled around the room Ron turned a very interesting shade of red. "Potter, Delacour and Granger a word please."

The three wizards summoned by the Minister followed silently as he led them along the wall besides the guard tower. The smell of the sea spray hitting the wall below them was discernible, even from such a great height. The Minister paused before speaking carefully, "I have good reason to think this attack is linked with the murder currently being investigated by Granger and Delacour. Potter I would like you to run the scene and manage any evidence as well as build up profiles the victims, try to figure out why some were spared. This information will be passed directly on to Granger and Delacour."

Harry nodded, "No problem at all sir. My team will do our best to assist the current investigation."

"I would expect no less of you Potter. Delacour, Granger given the gravity of this matter now I personally want progress reports. Should you need more resources all you need of is ask, however the smaller the investigation team is on this the easier it will be to prevent any leaks. Delacour, I spoke with the French Minister via Floo briefly before coming out, he has requested you return to Paris and update him at your earliest convenience."

The Minister drew himself up to full height before saying, "Thank you Potter, Delacour that will be all for now."

Hermione stayed behind nervously as the other two walked off. The Minister turned to her and in the same measured tone said, "Hermione you know I have every confidence in you, the seniority of your position is no accident. However if I begin to feel progress has faltered or you become out of your depth I may reallocate this matter. If that should happen please know I see it as no reflection on you or your current career trajectory. As I'm sure you can understand the way I handle this may mark my legacy as a minister."

"Of course Minister." Hermione said with smile, pleased to receive reassurance from the Minister.

"Now, with the overwhelming evidence we have piling up here in the UK I believe we are in a position to remove the French from the case. Any thoughts on the matter?"

Hermione froze, her mind racing. If she had been asked this on that first day of the case, when Fleur had mocked her in the Prime Ministers office her answer would have been immediate. Now she hesitated before replying diplomatically, "During the course of the investigation I have witnessed the French team at work and believe they are competent. I strongly believe part of this case ties to events in France and that they are just as keen to get a result as we are."

Minister Shacklebolt nodded, "Well _they_ are definitely loyal." Hermione turned to see Fleur was standing outside the guard tower, her gaze unwaveringly on Hermione.

Hermione blushed, "She's very invested in the case."

Shacklebolt chuckled, "I'll go with your call on this Granger. Remember to keep the updates frequent."

Fleur joined step with Hermione as she neared the guard tower and sent her a questioning glance. Hermione didn't react so Fleur huffed indignantly and asked, "Well what did he want?"

Hermione smiled before replying with a half truth, "Just to let me know it wouldn't hurt my career in the long run if he had to take us off the case."

Hermione hesitated as Fleur blanched and half stopped at her words. Her face was etched with concern as she lightly grasped Hermione's forearm, "He wouldn't right?"

Aware that all that was between her scar and Fleur's hand was a few layers of fabric Hermione replied as nonchalantly as she could, "He'd need a good reason to and we just won't give him one."

Fleur smiled at Hermione as they walked into the guard tower and were drowned out by the chatter all around them. They were soon distracted by Harry who wanted to discuss some case formalities with them.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the evening they were able to enjoy the luxury of sitting in Hermione's office while they poured over reports, death counts and preliminary links between those murdered, those stunned and those tortured.

Fleur suddenly threw down her stack of reports, evidently done. "Well it looks like we have about one thousand new suspects. The only consolation as we know it wasn't the Hogs Head guy considering we were with him when the attack happened.

Hermione smiled at the outburst before throwing her own reports down on the pile, "Yes, we unintentionally provided an alibi for Aberforth."

In the silence that followed the room suddenly seemed much smaller than it was. Sitting next to Fleur at the desk Hermione could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I better get going back to Paris to report to the Minister" Fleur said without moving as their eyes stayed connected.

Hermione wanted to stay in Fleur's company and just as she was about to volunteer to go with Fleur a knock sounded on her office door. Arthur Weasley walked in a second later holding up a copy of The Quibbler, "I thought you'd want to see this as soon as possible. Percy's seen it and he's on the warpath…"

Hermione frowned as she read the headline, 'The Truth Behind Azkaban: The Killer Speaks Out'

"Merde…" Fleur said next to her, evidently as pissed off as Hermione was that this was public knowledge before they knew about it.

"I agree Fleur, this is shit indeed." Hermione echoed, her voice ringing hollow in her ears as fury caused blood to pound through her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! I made some formatting changes to hopefully make the flashbacks and corresponding flashback years more obvious. Also I write realistic(ish) so no, there isn't much affection in this chapter considering the two are at work almost the enterierty of this chapter.


	15. The Special Two: Part 1

"I remember someone old once said to me  
That lies will lock you up with truth the only key.  
But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
And couldn't see this place could soon become my hell."

- _The Special Two_ , Missy Higgins ( **2004** )

* * *

 _"_ _C'mon Fleur. You promised." Gabrielle said, her bottom lip poking out in an exaggerated pout. Fleur knew she could be roped into something she wasn't in the mood for as soon as her sister had entered the room. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this kid and the little brat knew it too._

 _Rolling her eyes in an effort to feign some pretense of hardship Fleur got out of bed slowly, "Fine. But we're not leaving until I've eaten."_

 _"_ _Grand-mere, grand-mere can you make Fleur some breakfast?" Her eleven-year-old sister screamed as she ran towards the kitchen. Fleur didn't know what she was going to do when her sister started school in a few short months. She'd become accustomed to having her around since she moved back home after graduating and was enjoying getting to know the person her sister was growing into._

 _Having sated her hunger with some of grand-mere's crepes Fleur tried to drown out Gabrielle's excited chatter as they flew through the forest. Although there were more direct routes she kept her broom above the river, maintaining enough altitude the only obstacles she had to dodge was the occasional bird._

 _"…_ _and then Nessa told Anouk that because she showed signs of being a Veela last, even though she is three minutes older than Nessa, she would be a bad Veela. And grand-mere heard. And she got angry at Nessa. She said the only way Anouk would be a bad Veela is if she was too ob-stey-nit accept what it was to be Veela…"_

 _"_ _It's said obstinate Gabby." Fleur corrected her little sister, her stomach sinking as she asked the question, "What else did Grand-mere say?"_

 _"_ _Well… she said that we are a unit, so if one of us hurt our Veela soul it could hurt us all. She seemed sad though Fleur."_

 _Gabby's somber mood at the memory didn't last long as paddocks started to stretch beneath them. Soon her little sister was feeding the Abraxan horses she loved visiting so much. One of the perks of her big sister taking care of the animals while their owner was away. The giant horses couldn't resist showing off to the young Veela, the elderly animals appearing as sprightly as yearlings as they pranced around obliging in cantering around the paddock with the girl on board._

 _Unbeknownst to everyone until it was too late Gabrielle had been quite the peacekeeper in the Delacour house. With Gabby off to school and putting in long hours to complete her Auror training in half the recommended time Fleur found herself constantly irritable. Her only correspondence was the occasional letters keeping her updated on the dire situation in the UK and reported sightings of creatures that were likely made up._

 _It had not escaped her notice that Grand mere was disappointed in her. Fleur had been doing her best to avoid the older woman, hoping to escape the hurt looks and sad sighs._

 _"_ _I need some help with dinner Fleur." Grand-mere called out one evening. Cursing the fact she had decided to study at home instead of in the library, Fleur made her way into the large kitchen. Grudgingly working alongside her grand-mere in silence the two prepared dinner._

 _"_ _Next week is twelve years since we lost your grandpa. Do you remember him?" Grand-mere asked as she started washing up._

 _"_ _A little, I was only eight when he died." Fleur said softly. Grand-mere's sad sigh combined with her irritable mood made Fleur snap. "Don't we have house elves to do this sort of thing?", she demanded._

 _When Grand-mere didn't reply straight away Fleur got scared. The longer the silence dragged out the more Fleur knew she was going to get a verbal (and possibly physical) dressing down from the older woman._

 _Speaking slowly, being careful to choose the right words in a language that was not her native Veela tongue, the older woman explained, "Every day that I wake up my soul reaches for him and then I realize he is gone. Every day I lose him again and it hurts. My god it hurts. But I live for you Fleur, you and the girls."_

 _Fleur eyes welled up as an immense wave of guilt swept over her. Looking down at the bench she tried to hide her tears from the older woman._

 _"_ _I live for you. But I don't know who you live for mon petit chou." Grand-mere finished._

 _The pain in Fleur flared, her fury rose again. She was trapped with this life. This life where another person's existence was more important then her own and no one seemed to get why that was a problem._

 _"_ _I live for myself. My freedom to choose grand-mere. No one should have something like this decided because of some freak gene." She replied tersely._

 _Grand-mere's fury matched Fleur's as she replied, "No one, freak genes or otherwise, decides who they love Fleur. Being Veela used to be something you were proud of. I hope whatever you are torturing yourself and the rest of us for is a worthy cause Fleur."_

* * *

"You are completely reckless. How are we supposed to protect you if you do this shit behind our back Cho? Never mind, I dunno, giving us a heads up that a CRIME WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

"Hermione…" Fleur said quietly, urgently trying to catch the other girl's attention as she watched Cho's distress increase.

"AND Ron could have died. Did you know his wife is pregnant? Like the Wizarding world needs even more orphaned children."

"Hermione!" Fleur said, increasing her volume as tears started to run down Cho's face. If Hermione had not been in tears about Cho's welfare a or so week before Fleur would have sworn she hated the girl. She was being utterly ruthless.

"You've completely undermined the concept of free press Cho, I just can't believe…" Hermione stopped talking as Fleur reached out and grabbed her hand. Hermione rounded on her, scowling with her cheeks puffed out. Unfortunately, Hermione looked so adorable and chipmunk like that Fleur couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll give you something to smirk at if you're not careful…" Hermione muttered under her breath as her furious momentum was broken. Fleur felt Hermione's grip on her hand tighten as she rounded back on Cho, evidently realizing how much she had upset the newspaper editor. Thankfully Hermione at least had the sense to look sheepish as she sat down next to Fleur, their hands still discretely linked under the desk.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I had to, I was threatened." Cho quickly replied, trying to placate Hermione now she could get a word in edgeways. "All I know is that I was sent these…"

Cho nudged two plastic sleeves across the desk, one contained a razor blade which looked identical to the ones that had tortured Cho, the other contained a letter. The letter was angled towards the English Auror and Hermione noticed that Fleur was unable to read it so accommodated her by reading aloud,

"Cho Chang,

Look at you, the peak of your journalistic career. And what a scoop I'm about to give you. I hope you please me or you might find my feedback _cutting_ otherwise. By the time you read this my second truth will be evident. I'll give you some literary freedom to come up with a catchy headline but you must publish the following statement on the front page of The Quibbler before informing any authorities;

 _They say an eye for an eye will make the world blind. What you might not realize is that the world is already blind. To all those who wrote scars into their own skin on the direction of Umbridge or have nerve damage from unforgivable curses at the hands of the Carrows, did you know those Galleons you pay in tax feed and house them?_

 _Oh yes, you see, the Ministry would rather you are blind to the fact that they are spineless. They will allow these cretins to rot for as long as they live, on your dime. Now there are no more Dementors at Azkaban who can the Ministry order to do their more unsavory tasks for them? No one. But you can thank me for doing it anyway_."

"Well you definitely published the statement verbatim. Can you think of any reason the killer would have chosen you?" Fleur asked as Hermione sat there, mouthing the words as she read along with the statement a second time.

Cho shook her head in reply as Hermione blurted out, "That's a Muggle quote!"

When Cho and Fleur looked each other quizzically Hermione pointed to the first line of the letter, repeating "An eye for an eye will make the world blind. That's a famous saying among Muggles."

Cho nodded at Hermione, "Yeah, I've heard my boyfriend say it before."

Fleur and Hermione went silent for a second and Cho colored slightly before clarifying, "He's a Muggle."

Hermione looked at Fleur expectantly and she shrugged, "I've heard it before too. We have a philosophy class at Beauxbatons and we look at all sorts of different kinds of philosophy. Wizard, Muggle, Centaur, Sphinx, Mermish..."

Fleur felt bad as she saw Hermione's crestfallen face, so backtracked adding, "But my uncle is a Muggle so maybe I heard it from him."

"We'll be taking these. Make sure you contact us immediately if you hear from this maniac again." Fleur said as she stood, letting go of Hermione's hand to gather up the evidence and stow it in her pocket.

The Quibbler offices were still a hive of activity as they hurried out. Fleur's thoughts had strayed to the kiss they had shared before the awkward interruption. Although it felt like a lifetime ago it had really only been much, much earlier that day. Her thought pattern had been disrupted since that moment and she could feel her resolve weakening.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize they were outside the building and clear of the apparition wards until Hermione asked, "Where to now?"

Distractedly Fleur looked at Hermione, mumbling "I forgot to finish something."

"What?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back towards the Quibbler offices.

"This." Fleur said as she leaned in, her hands coming up to rest at the back of Hermione's neck. The unfinished kiss was as good as she remembered. When they broke apart Hermione took a step back and laughed, "That line was just awful Fleur, lucky you're stunning or you'd never pick up otherwise."

"Stunning am I?" Fleur said playfully into Hermione's ear as the other girl moved closer, putting her hand on Fleur's hip.

"Oh!" Said a surprised voice, completely ruining the moment as Hermione sprung back.

"Fucking interruptions. I'm going use every lock curse and disillusionment charm I know if that's what it takes to get you alone." Fleur muttered under her breath as she heard Hermione exchange pleasantries with the small man that had seen them off the last time they were at the paper.

"Seeya Dennis!" Hermione said cheerily as she turned back to Fleur, looking embarrassed at being caught out.

"Well I guess we need to report to the French Minister before I lose my job…" Fleur started, "So French Ministry?"

* * *

"All in all there were seven casualties, a small handful injured and the remainder of the prisoners simply stunned. It seems the attacks were targeted to those who were involved in the second Voldemort War. The terrorist left a message highlighting the perceived injustice. As such I don't see any scope for this to extend to French prisons." Fleur finished summing up in English, aware that Hermione was present and wanting to know what was being said.

"If it's all about the Voldemort war why am I wasting resources on this?" The French Minister asked, using his native tongue. Out of the corner of her eye Fleur saw Hermione's hand clench and guessed her French was better than she had initially thought.

"Other than the body in your office we have good reason to think this is linked to Anduze…" Fleur replied in English.

"Oh, the Veela mess…", The Minister started before catching Fleur's expression, "Close this quickly. You are not on indefinite loan Delacour."

To stop herself saying something she'd regret Fleur merely nodded before walking out. She could feel Hermione following close behind her so didn't stop until she had cleared the building and slid onto a stool at a nearby bar.

"Do you need a nightcap as much as I do after this thankless day?" Fleur asked when Hermione sat down. Every instinct was screaming to Fleur this was the right course of action, so she knew she was about to make a huge mistake.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is chapter is a two part chapter, so part two comes with a change in POV and should be up fairly soon (i.e within a week). I really appreciate your continued feedback!


	16. The Special Two: Part 2

"When you're young you have this image of your life,  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
And if you happen to you wake completely lost."

- _The Special Two,_ Missy Higgins ( **2004** )

* * *

 _The next five minutes would be some of the most important of Hermione's life. They would be the culmination of months of preparation._

 _Her first step all those months ago had been to find the right spell. Hermione had spent weeks combing the Hogwarts Library, weighing up the pros and cons of the various methods. Long term risks had to be weighted against the efficacy of the spell, it was a balancing act that required some sacrifice. Once she'd chosen a spell she learned the magical theory behind it by heart. She practiced the wand movements till her wrist ached and with the consent of her subjects had a few trial runs. It was only when Hermione could cast the spell silently and reverse the effects she was satisfied._

 _The next part Hermione tackled was the logistics. She'd spoken with a muggle accountant, who now had a slightly different recollection of the encounter. The accountant had helped her prepare many documents and forms. Luckily there was not much collateral. After all her solitary lifestyle prior to meeting Harry and Ron was a learned behavior._

 _Finally she'd put together the storylines and the outcomes. Selecting a city was complicated, she wanted somewhere inaccessible but well protected. The city she chose was so isolated the only magical way in was via a restricted number of Floo stations. Plus it was protected as a location of the the International Wizards Confederation._

 _Some quick spell work was all she needed to replicate and alter her parent's Muggle passports, identification papers and qualifications. Using a Muggle broker she'd put an offer on a dental clinic in a beachside suburb, the funds from selling the Granger home would go through an intermediary before being used to pay for the clinic and attached house._

 _And finally the night had arrived. She snuck into the house, using a spell to make her movements silent. She walked up behind her parents and carefully cast the False Memory Charm. Suddenly Wendell and Monica Wilkins thought they were in urgent need to leave suburban England or they would miss their flight. Wendell and Monica, two childless dentists, had decided to sell up their clinic and move to Perth, Australia for a sea change._

 _Having snuck out as soon as she cast the charm Hermione watched from a distance as the black cab rounded the corner. Taking Wendell and Monica onto Heathrow and their new life. The new life that didn't include an eighteen year old daughter. The plan had worked flawlessly, but success had never felt so hollow to Hermione._

 _She had effectively orphaned herself. Erased the first eleven years of her life and severed the last connection she had with the Muggle world. The wave of loneliness that struck Hermione was palpable as she realized that now there was no one in the world that loved her the unconditional way only family or a partner could. A sudden rush of empathy for Harry reminded Hermione she needed to get moving, she was almost late for a mission to liberate Harry from Privet Drive._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. A room she couldn't readily remember arriving at.

The room was sunny, ridiculously so. And the light was making her head pound so she snapped her eyes shut. Hermione thought back, trying to remember how she had ended up in the strange room. She'd listened while Fleur talked to the French Minister, who'd been a jerk. The French Minister made Fleur mad. Then they'd been at a bar.

Oh, Hermione definitely remembered the bar. It was a Muggle cocktail bar, the bartender had been giving them free drinks as he tried to impress Fleur. It wasn't often Hermione had Muggle cocktails, she'd forgotten how sweet and strong they were. Testing the limits of her memory Hermione finds things start to get a bit hazy around the time the drinks stopped, she remembers leaning into Fleur and the bartender said something obnoxious. No more free drinks after that.

They'd been talking about the case, she remembered Fleur shushing her, worried a Muggle might overhear. She had been explaining who the murdered people were and remembered having an idea. And Fleur telling her off for shouting but smiling while she did it. Hermione rubbed her aching temples as she tried to remember what has been so important, what had made Fleur smile. Rubbing her temple in an effort to reduce the pounding in her head sent a jolt of deja-vu through Hermione. The scar! That was what she had shouted. Her thoughts were still too groggy, she had no recollection of what was important about a scar.

Maybe if she went back to sleep she could remember what happened after the bar. Hermione paused her internal monologue suddenly, the realization she was in a strange bed catching up with her. She sat up and slowly opened her eyes. As she squinted around the room she noted the generic decorating, bland walls and small space. It looked like a hotel.

Groaning Hermione reached onto the bedside table and picked up a notepad that confirmed she was in fact inside a hotel in Paris. More pieces started to come back to her, after the cocktail bar there had been music and more drinks. Given how sore her head was they had made a clearly sensible choice not to apparate in that state.

Getting out of the bed Hermione saw her topless body reflected in the mirror across the room. A sense of mortification struck Hermione. All at once the rest of the pieces fell into place.

There had been dancing, grinding, kissing and hands roaming in the club after the bar. A need to get some privacy in order to preserve public decency had overcome Hermione, she'd wanted to apparate back home. Fleur had refused, she'd brought Hermione to the hotel room.

She remembered pushing Fleur up against the wall in the corridor, desperate to take her before they could even get in the door. The blonde girl had skillfully steered her inside the room and it wasn't long before Hermione had her shirt off and was fully appreciating that alabaster skin. Chastising herself at the recollection Hermione had forgotten how horny she got when she was drunk.

Fleur was so sweet, asking for permission every step of the way. Could she take Hermione's top off? Did Hermione mind if Fleur touched her? Hermione had soon gotten impatient, she remembered pushing Fleur down on the bed. Straddling her, running her hands down the blonde's sides and back up, pinning her hands before she kissed her. She's felt rather than heard Fleur's moan back. Her hand slid back down, dancing at the underside of Fleur's bra as their hips started to grind together.

And just like that Fleur flipped Hermione off her and jumped off the bed. Her whole body was aching with desire and Fleur turned her back towards Hermione and started putting her shirt on.

"What is this?" Hermione asked Fleur.

Fleur turned back with a small smirk on her face. She paused before replying, "It's colloquially known as making out. Frankly I'm surprised, by the proficiency you displayed I'd have thought you'd done it before."

"NOT THAT! For fuck's sake Fleur, why are you leaving?" Hermione asked, drunk and confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." Was all Fleur had offered in way of explanation before walking out the door.

Remembering the exchange in full Hermione felt her bile rise. She just made it to the bathroom before expelling what she assumed was almost pure alcohol. She'd been so forward and stupid.

Although she debated going back to bed Hermione realized it was indeed a work day. Grumbling to herself she showered and spelled her clothes clean, she wondered if she was still too hung-over to apparate home and change. As she exited the lobby of the hotel she was called over by the desk attendant who advised, "A blonde girl came by not long ago. She squared up the bill and left you this."

'This' turned out to be a crossianty-looking scroll with raisins inside and a coffee. Nodding her thanks Hermione walked out into the street and was pleasantly surprised to see she was only a few blocks over from the French Ministry.

"Good morning" Fleur said, avoiding eye contact with Hermione as she walked into the office. Hermione sat down dumbly at the far end of the desk, still adjusting to how bright the office was finishing the last bites of her pastry.

"I've followed up the lead from last night, I was able to make a candidate list from what you told me. Can you check if I left anyone off?" Fleur said as she moved a stack of files and a piece of parchment in front of Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked Fleur, "That's what you're leading with."

Fleur looked her in the eye, "Yes Hermione. I'm starting my working day with work."

Furious and hungover Hermione lashed out with, "Well I think it's never been more clear you aren't totally human."

Fleur's face fell and Hermione immediately regretted the low blow.

"What's this list even supposed to be of?" Hermione asked as she snatched it out of Fleur's hand.

Fleur cocked her eyebrow and replied, "The scars. Remember, you said the letter referenced Umbridge giving scars but that the amount of people who knew about that would be limited to those who she'd given detention to at Hogwarts and anyone they had confided in. You said a good starting place was to look at those in your student based resistance."

"Oh, that was a good idea. Maybe I should drink more often." Hermione joked, trying to lighten the mood. She wasn't sure if she should take back what she had said earlier, or apologize for it, or ignore it. After a second of consideration she decided ignoring it was the best option, anything else might come across as insincere when she was still furious.

Scanning the list and seeing the names of those members of Dumbledore's Army she had fought alongside made her stomach writhe, or it could have been the aftereffects of the alcohol still.

"It really makes me uncomfortable that someone I know has confided in the killer." Hermione commented as she added a couple of names at the bottom.

"Or someone on that list is the killer." Fleur replied as Hermione handed the list back.

The thought horrified Hermione but her hung-over brain prevented her explaining why to Fleur in an articulate manner, so she simply sighed and put her head in her hands. She felt like an idiot. She was working on the biggest case of her career and she'd been completely unprofessional, with Fleur, who'd rejected her and who she'd then insulted. And now she had to investigate her friends and objectively face the reality that one of them could be a killer.

Just when Hermione thought her day couldn't get any worse her mobile beeped. She grabbed her phone and saw the reminder Ginny had programmed pop up onto the screen, it was her mum's Birthday.

She looked back up and could have sworn she saw concern flit across Fleur's face before her expression defaulted to a neutral state.

"I need to go back home, it's my mum's birthday and I need to speak to Harry about this development. I'll Floo back this evening and update you, maybe you can check if your ministry has records of any of these people entering via official channels?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Fleur replied. As Hermione reached the doorway she heard Fleur quietly call her name.

She turned and met Fleur's gaze. The French girl opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but then averted her gaze while she simply said, "Be careful."

Her parents were expecting her for lunch. She hadn't missed a single birthday, well at least not in the last nine years. They didn't really count the ones before that.

Their home was newer, smaller and no longer a family home. It was a functional unit for two professionals. The only traces of Hermione were two pictures, one of her as a toddler with her grandma and one of her when she graduated from her Muggle law degree. Her parents had come to the graduation ceremony and been so proud. Exhilarated they finally had something relatable about their daughter. The exhilaration had quickly faded when Hermione had continued to work for the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione had been able to restore all the original memories. Unfortunately the restoration of the memory hadn't restored the feelings her parents experienced with them. So her relationship with her parents was friendly, but she wasn't sure they loved her the same way. She wasn't sure they had forgiven her for forcing them out of the life they had known and erasing their memory. She'd tried countless times to explain how horrible the war was but they didn't believe her. They pointed to the lack of news coverage and the fact Hermione had survived a war at 18 as reasons it really couldn't have been as big as Hermione said.

At times Hermione had been tempted to tell them the full truth. That she'd been kidnapped, tortured, seriously hurt people and had friends die. But it seemed spiteful, they didn't need that kind of burden. So she covered her scar and nodded along, apologetic for 'overreacting'.

So at lunch they discussed safe topics like politics, literature and dentistry. Hermione wanted to share her life with them so much it ached. But she knew, these people who meant the world to her, she no longer meant the world to them. They knew what she should mean to them but she could tell they still couldn't connect to her that way.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those of you leaving reviews for me and all the favs/follows. Knowing people enjoy the story keeps me writing! 3

And yes, the flash back in this one is set to the same song/in the same year as the last chapter. Different quotes though!


	17. Starlight

"Our hopes and expectations,

Black holes and revelations"

- _Starlight_ , Muse ( **2006** )

* * *

 _The worn wood of the dock warmed Fleur's back as she lay in the sun, it was the last day of her holiday in France and she was already aware of how acutely she would miss the brilliant hues of the fall foliage. Australia was dry, bleak, lacking culture and much too far away._

 _"What does it feel like?" Gabby asked, her voice breaking the silence._

 _Intuitively Fleur knew what Gabby was talking about. All their conversations in the last week of her holidays had been leading up to this moment. Fleur thought carefully before she replied to her younger sister. She wanted to give her sister the answer she wished she'd had at thirteen._

 _The silence as Fleur formulated her reply stretched out several minutes and she could feel Gabby's impatience. She replied in a measured tone, "Something changes, fundamentally. You can feel the atoms in your body shift. But at the same time everything stays the same. Slowly you realise, this wasn't some disaster or illness, but now the world is spinning differently for you. That is the power of this thing Gabby."_

 _Her sister rarely resisted answering back, so Fleur took her silence as a sign to continue._

 _"Veela have evolved into the ultimate objects of lust. We possess a combination of physical beauty, athletic ability, intelligence and charm that makes us almost irresistible. One day you meet a certain person. You'll know it's that person because your soul will scream for them the same way your lungs scream for air when you stay underwater too long. No one else will tell you this Gabby, but that is the day you get to make a choice."_

 _Gabby asked hesitantly, "What choice?"_

 _Sitting up onto her elbows before replying Fleur said, "You're old enough now to understand. You know papa's family shunned him after he married a Veela and that the Bonaccord line fell out of favour after grandpa married a Veela. Do you see what I'm saying?"_

 _Gabby looked solemn for a moment before replying, "But papa loves maman..."_

 _Fleur frowned at her sister's simplistic view, maybe she wasn't ready to realise the impact yet. "He could have loved someone else. Someone easier. Who would rationally choose that? Who would willingly accept that fate, both for themselves and their children?"_

 _Sticking out her lower lip in indignation Gabby replied, "But Grand-mere said it's impossible..."_

 _Her younger sister wisely stopped talking when she saw Fleur's expression darken. It hadn't quite been a year since the family matriarch had passed away and talking about her was still painful for Fleur._

 _Still, she knew this was an important message for her sister. Struggling past her reluctance she replied, "Non Gabby! It's not impossible, it's just hard."_

 _She shivered as she tried to convey the complexity of the situation to her sister, "You have to fight a natural impulse. An urge stronger than any hunger or thirst. It never lets up, distance and time won't stop it. Even in your sleep they will haunt your dreams. But you're strong like me, maybe even stronger Gabby, if you chose to fight it you could do it."_

 _The sound of the river was all that Fleur heard for a few minutes as her words washed over Gabby. Just as she thought her little sister was done with the conversation Gabby asked quietly, "If it's just that it's hard why don't more people put it off or choose someone else?"_

 _"Feeling that way all the time Gabby, it changes you. Not many people are prepared to accept that change." Fleur replied sadly._

 _"Then why are you doing it Fleur?" Gabby_

 _Fleur closed her eyes, her mind providing her with the images that haunted her. She saw the person who had ruined her life, the person her soul craved, the person she simultaneously hated and loved. Her mind went down the well worn path of logic, the unwavering choice for her and the answer came simply as, "She deserves better."_

* * *

After she'd left Fleur had checked the names from list Hermione had given her against recorded entries to France. And as the hours had stretched out she checked them a second time. There was no suspicious or repeated authorised entries into France and none at all around the time of Gabrielle's murder. But then anyone coming to France to commit murder or dump half of a body probably wouldn't have come in via official means. So Fleur sat, watching the fireplace and wallowing in self doubt.

For the first time in a very long time Fleur was questioning some major life choices. And it scared her. Her thoughts turned bleak as she rested her head on her desk and looked at her sole picture. The image of her sister, young, beautiful and innocent haunted her. She had been so far away, too far away to protect her baby sister. At the time she had told herself it was a noble cause, now she was not so sure. Unable to resist picking at her wounds Fleur then thought of her Grand-mere and how disappointed she had been with her life choices. How in refusing to live a Veela lifestyle she had wounded Grand-mere's pride and made their last years together full of angst and arguments.

A small cough startled Fleur and she realised she must have fallen asleep at her desk. She nodded groggily to Cecile who was standing in her office door, a knowing grin on her face.

"I'm off for the day boss. Don't stay in the office too late waiting for your girlfriend." Cecile

Fleur cursed inwardly, the office rumour mill was the last thing she wanted to deal with when a quick nap at her desk was the only sleep she'd had in almost 48 hours. Summoning her most icy tone and detached expression she replied, "I think you'll find you're mistaken Cecile. Don't confuse diligence to my job as anything more."

Cecile cocked her head, "And don't you insult my intelligence _boss_. We _are_ detectives of a sort and your attraction is as plain as day."

The biting sarcasm in Cecile's tone was enough to raise Fleur's ire. Narrowing her eyes at the other girl she spat out, "This would not be some sort of wild assumption based on the fact I am a Veela?"

"Really Fleur? You are being deliberately obtuse now. Fleur Delacour, the infamous head Auror who will barely look anyone in the face in case she makes eye contact is suddenly locking gazes with someone. You are known for your complete insensitivity, snapping retorts, sharp tone. Yet at the scene in Anduze you are suddenly smiling at your girlfriend, quietly checking in with her."

She stumbled awkwardly, "No, it's not like... she's not…"

Cecile nodded in a knowing way that irritated the hell out of Fleur, "Oh, unrequited love hey? And I thought your Veela charm could get you whoever you wanted."

"No, not exactly." Fleur muttered under her breath before asking Cecile, "Don't you have some place else to be?"

"Is that my boss ordering me to go home or you looking for an out for this conversation? Because if you want we can can sit down and roundtable this like they used to make us do during Philosophy class at Beauxbatons?" Cecile's eyes sparkled as she talked and Fleur was reminded why she found the younger witch somewhat tolerable to work with. Still, she didn't have her icy reputation for no reason and the expression on her face clearly conveyed how much that was an awful idea.

It was several hours after Cecile had left that Hermione finally arrived. In that time Fleur had once again fallen asleep at her desk. She was in such a deep sleep she didn't notice Hermione summon a blanket from her magically expanded satchel and place it around her.

The next morning however, when Fleur woke up with a stiff neck she definitely noticed the small note scrawled on parchment next to her head. And suddenly, terrifyingly she knew the time had finally come.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it has been a ridiculously long time between updates, there has been some life happenings which have prevented me from writing. And that this is a shorter chapter. It is an interlude and I hope to have content coming back at my previous rate (one chapter about every three weeks) again now.


	18. Everywhere

"'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know"

- _Everywhere_ , Michelle Branch ( **2001** )

* * *

 _"Robbe Janssens" Madame Maxime called. As Robbe made his way to stand with the students who'd been called prior to him Fleur scanned the group. Four students had been called so far, Madame Maxime would only be calling one more. Inside of her robe Fleur pressed on her thumbs, subconsciously reverting to an old Veela luck superstition Grandmere had shown her. At that moment, more than anything, Fleur was hoping that her name would not be called. She just wanted to lay low this last year and enjoy being old enough to apparate home on weekends._

 _Displaying the dramatic flair she was renowned for Madame Maxime paused and looked expectantly across the crowd of gathered students, drawing out the suspense. Finally when the crowd started to grow restless, she announced loudly, "And our final student coming to Hogwarts as a Triwizard candidate is Fleur Delacour."_

 _Fleur concentrated hard on keeping her face neutral as her name was called. She could live with the emotionless ice queen taunts, but actively showing displeasure would have given them ammunition to add more labels, like spoiled or ungrateful. She knew her appointment would be controversial, despite being the dux of their year, so she wasn't surprised to hear snickering and whispers from the other students. Standing with the cohort of Champion candidates in front of her school Fleur tuned out Madame Maxime's speech. As Madame Maxime discussed the opportunity for a further ten students from the sixth and seventh year to come for the purposes of cultural exchange and candidate support, Fleur started worrying. She'd be so far from her family. And right now they were the only people in this world that didn't hate her._

 _She'd sent her owl Riff home as soon as possible, breaking the news to her family and holding out hope that her parents would intervene and stop her going. Unfortunately when Riff returned he brought back a response with an entirely different tone. Her papa was proud at her selection, her maman had plied her with advice, Gabby was so certain Fleur would be the Champion and even Grandmere had written what great representation it would be for all the Veela if Fleur was chosen. It seemed inevitable that Fleur was headed to Hogwarts._

 _The weeks passed quickly as Fleur prepared for her journey across the channel. Now that she knew she had to go she was determined to be prepared, like she was for every academic endeavour. That didn't stop her dread at leaving her family from growing as the departure date neared though._

 _A small reprieve came for Fleur after an emotional goodbye to her family in finding out that their accommodation at Hogwarts would be private quarters within the large flying carriage. The struggle of being a Veela living in boarding school full of hormones had been bad enough at Beauxbatons and she had been dreading living in the bigger school alongside the Dumstrang students. Yet despite that small piece of good news the further they flew from her home country the worse Fleur felt._

 _Hogwarts turned out to be far colder than she'd expected and Madame Maxime, who was apparently impervious to the cold, hadn't warned the students to pack extra cloaks. Luckily Fleur gained a little warmth from the scarf she had taken to wearing around her head as grandmere had a theory that covering their hair dampened some of the Veela effects. Fleur begrudgingly agreed was not the most ridiculous theory she'd heard given the magical properties of Veela hair. She took her chance as the Hogwarts headmaster droned on to gaze up at the castle. The large stone building looked impossible to heat and likely to be probe to drafts._

 _As her gaze turned back towards her headmistress a face in the crowd of Hogwarts students stopped her. The girl was definitely pretty, despite her serious expression, but nothing there was remarkable enough to explain why Fleur had stopped her gaze. There must have been something about the girl with the dark curly hair though, to explain why she had attracted Fleur's attention. Had she seen her picture in a wizarding paper maybe. Fleur didn't realise she was absentmindedly staring at the girl until the commotion of the Durmstrang ship rising from the depths of an enormous lake distracted her._

 _Once inside the large castle wasn't quite as cold as she'd expected but the architecture was medieval. Walking through the exposed stone hallways decorated with centuries old paintings and medieval suits of armour Fleur started to get nervous about just what kind of institution Hogwarts was. She desperately hoped the ideologies of the school were more modern than the decorations or she was not going to have a pleasant stay. Just as she had decided the decorating was embarrassingly primitive she walked into a large dining hall and bumped into another student who'd stopped directly in front of her. Instead of apologising they simply pointed to the ceiling, which definitely existed because of the warmth of the room, but when she looked up all Fleur could see was the magenta hue the sky had taken as the sun set._

 _The cavernous room was filled up with four student tables and one large staff table. Around each of the student tables banners and tapestries adorned the walls, each table having differing colours and animal motifs. As the Beauxbatons contingent continued to move through the hall Fleur noticed the first table had a large, fierce looking lion on the banners. Passing the first table Fleur started to fell better about the trip, maybe she'd been wrong to worry so much about being homesick and the cold had simply confused her._

 _But as soon as the banners changed to a yellow Fleur felt all the insecurity, fear and that familiar deep ache start to seep back. Students from all three schools turned to look at her and she heard the word Veela whispered more than once. Sitting at a table surrounded by blue and bronze banners bearing an eagle Fleur reached in her pocket for her wand. She flexed her hand on the piece of rosewood, knowing that the Veela core could always be counted on to make her feel a little better._

 _She tuned for the second half of the Hogwart's Headmaster's speech. When the old man announced he hoped all guests had a "comfortable and enjoyable stay" Fleur couldn't help the wry laugh that escaped her lips. She had been basically forced to come across the ocean, so far from her people, and endure physical pain for a stupid contest. There would be nothing comfortable or enjoyable about her stay._

 _The only things keeping her from refusing to compete was her family name and Veela pride. She hated the thought of this ridiculous contest, but she hated that anyone would say she couldn't do it more. She had to be chosen as the Beauxbatons Champion and then go on to win the contest. She needed to prove she was more than a pretty face or a creature that used only charm to get ahead._

 _Fleur picked at her food and looked around the hall as the meal was served. Her gaze kept returning to the table near the doorway, with the lion motifs. She'd noticed the girl with the dark curly hair again and still couldn't work out why she seemed familiar. It didn't even occur to her she was staring until the girl next to her spoke in a disinterested tone, "The food is quite safe to eat you know, free from exposure to Blibbering Humdinger toxins."_

 _Fleur turned to her girl, she was peeking out from over the top of a magazine with her wand stuck up prominently behind her ear. Even more strangely, the magazine was upside down and the girl's wand. Still, even though she didn't know the French translation for Blibbering Humdinger she was surprised the girl had spoken to her. The girl was the first person other than a relative or teacher to directly engage with her in a while. Her peers at Beauxbatons had stopped bothering at least a year ago._

 _The kindness of this stranger who, like Fleur seemed to be being ignored by her peers helped bring Fleur's appetite back. The blonde girl again commented, in the monotone voice, "Maybe it's nargles actually, you keep zoning out when you look at the Gryffindor table."_

 _Caught out Fleur felt her cheeks heat up, reminding her that she still had her scarf on. She pulled the scarf off and stowed it in her bag, she saw a few students glance up but the food had served as a good distraction. Despite having been called out by her new acquaintance Fleur felt her gaze slide back to the girl once more. She half heard, half lip read the girl say the word bouillabaisse as she pointed to a dish near her on the table._

 _The bouillabaisse seemed like as good a reason as any really. Even though once she stood she saw clearly that there was a bowl of it at the other end of the table she was sitting at Fleur carried on. She was overwhelmed by a need to talk to this girl and figure out why she kept being drawn to her. On the walk towards the table, the Gryffindors as the blonde girl had called them, was excruciating. She felt so many pairs of eyes following her, looking her up and down. She'd learned in the last few years how it was with hormonal teenagers. Some lusted after her, some of them hated her on sight and almost all of them saw her as a sex object. She was usually the girl they wanted to fuck or the girl that wanted to fuck their crushes. It was marginally better with adults._

 _Her anxiety peaked as she arrived at the table. It was such a stupid impulse, what would she even say to the girl. She lingered near the girl in silence for a moment, dumbstruck by the sense of home she felt. She swore she could smell fresh parchment, old leather and vanilla. Standing so close she could see the girl was even more beautiful than she had initially realised. She had a small smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, complemented perfectly by her bronze complexion and amber eyes. Eyes that were now looking directly into hers. Fleur felt a jolt of recognition. Thankfully years of training for social situations from her maman kicked in and she asked awkwardly, "Are you done with the bouillabaisse?"_

 _She was used to boys, much like the ginger idiot sputtering on the other side of the table, being thrown by her presence. But the way this girl reacted, that was new to Fleur. The girl's reaction wasn't a mindless lust, an urge to show off, or a jealousy. It was clearly curiosity Fleur could feel as the girl studied her face, and only her face, unlike several boys sitting nearby whose eyes were definitely lingering on other places. A boy opposite who had managed to keep his senses spoke up as he passed the bowl to Fleur, "Yes, you can take it."_

 _The boy, with his shock of black hair and a scar standing out against his pale forehead definitely looked familiar. Fleur leaned forward to grab the bowl, every inch of her aware how close she was to the intriguing girl. She wanted to stay so desperately, so as soon as she had the bowl in her hands she turned and walked back to the table she'd come from as fast as was socially acceptable._

 _When she sat down the girl next to her put down her magazine and looked across at her, clearly examining Fleur's slightly flushed face. "So getting that food seems like a convenient excuse to meet Harry Potter after staring at him all evening?"_

 _A flash of recognition came through, of course, the dark haired boy with the scar was Harry Potter. The girl's tone hadn't been judgemental, or defensive. She still had the same detached lilt to her voice even as she stared at Fleur directly. Knowing that the lie was completely believable Fleur nodded along but decided to use the situation to her advantage, "Oui. He seems nice, so do his friends. I didn't happen to get their names though?"_

 _"That would probably be a red haired boy, he's Ron Weasley and the dux of their year, she's Hermione Granger." The girl replied before looking beyond Fleur to check. Nodding to herself as conformation when she saw the friends near Harry before helping herself to come of the bouillabaisse._

 _Suddenly aware of how rude she was being Fleur introduced herself to the girl. The rest of dinner she talked more to her new acquaintance Luna. She was captivated by the girl's combination of extreme intelligence and extreme faith in things that were clearly not real. Still, she hoped to have more to do with Luna, one of the only people who either was oblivious to or not at all perturbed by Fleur's Veela side and treated her just like any other person._

 _That night as Fleur closed the door to her room on the carriage she felt slightly elated. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as she'd thought. The ache she was used to had returned as soon as she'd left the hall but instead of being painful it felt restless. She cast a silencing charm on the door and flopped down on her bed. Since she'd heard Luna say it she'd wanted to know how it felt to have the girl's name on her tounge. The name of the girl who had really looked at her, and not in a Veela allure induced way, yet been too flustered to speak. The girl who has smelled amazing and felt like home. The girl her soul was screaming to know, more urgently than it was aching to be with her family._

 _So Fleur practiced saying Hermione over and over, she knew it was so important she get it right. There was no way she wanted to get it wrong the first time she addressed her soul mate._

* * *

The note crumpled in her palm as Fleur unconsciously clenched her fists during apparition. The last time she'd felt this anxious had been so many years before, the first time she's approached Hermione in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in fact. She rushed through the brick wall that was solid in appearance only and past the fountain in the lobby, trying to look casual despite her hurry. Walking down the myriad of hallways she felt the key Hermione had given her all those weeks ago grow warm in her pocket as she approached the office of the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I'm glad you've changed you were starting to smell" Hermione commented with a smile after Fleur had burst through the door with far less grace than usual.

Momentarily struck for words Fleur stalled, her sudden lack of motion all the more obvious after the way she'd rushed into the room. She met Hermione's eyes and saw the smile fall from her face, "I guess you got my note then?"

"Yes. I mean, I could hardly fail to find it. You left a note, with my name on it, literally a centimetre from my face. Even the worst detective we have in France wouldn't fail to find such a clue." Fleur replied, her half smile not quite conveying the acidity her words implied. She tried to work up the courage to start the next part, the hard part where she acknowledged the note and discussed it. The silence stretched out as Fleur tried desperately to find the right words.

Before she could find any Harry Potter walked in. Fleur marvelled at his aptitude to interrupt her and Hermione at the most inconvenient times. Sure he might have been a hero and an otherwise nice guy but right now she was sorely tempted to hex him.

"I got the parchment we were talking about earlier… Oh hi Fleur" Harry said cheerfully as he spotted Fleur. Harry rolled out the parchment on the spare desk. While Hermione examined it closely he turned to Fleur and explained, "This is everyone in Gryffindor the year that hag Umbridge was there."

Seeing Harry, Cecile's comments the evening before resurfaced. She doubted she was as obvious as Cecile made out, but she did need to be on her most professional behaviour at work. Especially around Harry the serial interrupter. Fleur's annoyance with him rose as Harry lingered in the office and chatted with Hermione about their case.

Unfortunately, the irritation about her ruined plans spilled out as soon as Harry left the office. Fleur couldn't help but comment, "You need to be careful what you tell Harry."

"What do you mean I need to be careful what I tell Harry?" Hermione demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"It's not professional to discuss the case with a suspect. Harry, Ron and Ginny are all on the list of people right here. They might be your friends but we need to eliminate them from our enquiries before you discuss the case with them." Fleur replied brusquely.

"Well I definitely knew about that ghastly woman's torture and am on the lost too, so why aren't I a suspect?" Hermione challenged back.

Fleur sighed. She'd ruined her moment now and was too tired to deal with Hermione's temper. She replied by reflex, "I've already ruled you out since we were together when the second crime happened."

Instantly Fleur realised what she'd implied. Her answer made it sound like she had suspected Hermione. She knew she had fucked up, especially when she saw Hermione's shocked look.

"I guess I can't argue with that logic." Hermione replied, failing to hide the hurt in her voice.

Defeated Fleur knew to leave the comment alone, everything she said today was coming out wrong and she'd only make it worse. Looking down at the list Fleur duplicated the parchment and confidently crossed out Hermione's name.

Hermione leaned in and grabbed the quill from her hand. Speed reading across the list she frowned at the parchment before crossing out two more names. Fleur looked at Hermione quizzically and she shrugged before replying, "Those two died in the war"

The quill still in hand Hermione went down the list again, circling a few of the names, "These people all work in the ministry, we should interview all of them this morning."

Fleur shrugged, suddenly annoyed at Hermione's efficiency.

Hermione sighed, "I know it's not the most fun task but we just need to get into it. It's been a crazy few days for me…" Before pointedly adding, "Well for both of us really."

The way Hermione's eyebrows raised with that last sentence left absolutely no doubt what part of the last few days she was referring to. So despite having arrived at the Ministry, determined to tackle this very issue Fleur panicked and replied, "We shouldn't discuss this at work, it's unprofessional"

"Ok. We'll go somewhere in London to discuss it after we finish these interviews." Hermione replied, her smug smile letting Fleur she may just have played right into the other girl's hands. Again.

* * *

The somewhere they went for lunch turned out to be a small Muggle coffee shop not far from the Ministry of Magic. The atmosphere in the shop was inviting despite the sparse modern furnishings, yet when they took their seats and Fleur scanned the room she didn't recognise any other wizards there.

"I told you, no one we work with would come to this part of London." Hermione said triumphantly, being careful to sensor her speech with so many Muggles in close proximity.

Fleur shrugged and replied, "I guess we just mix more in France."

"For once the lack of integration will work in our favour. It gives us a chance to talk. Since you walked into my office this morning looking like you'd just seen a Grim I'm assuming that you had bad news for me. And I get it, whether it's from professionalism or your just not interested, I'll save you the excuses." Hermione said, sounding casual but the way her words sped up and her face went red indicated she was feeling anything but casual.

Taking the note from her pocket Fleur put it on the table as Hermione spoke. After Hermione finished and the silence grew between them Fleur flattened out the crumped note. Working up the courage to reply she traced her fingers over the short message in Hermione's signature scrawl, ' _I'm willing to take a risk on this if you are.'_

"Ok, you're just being cold now" Hermione said as silence stretched out several minutes long.

"Do you even know just how big of risk you are apparently willing to take on?" Fleur snapped back at Hermione, meeting her eyes for the first time since they'd entered the coffee shop.

Hermione's gaze answered her challenge, "No, not specifically. I'm willing to risk that it could impact my career negatively, because to me the bigger risk would be not exploring this."

Fleur shook her head, mystified by how someone as smart as Hermione had seemingly missed the obvious. "It's got nothing to do with our careers Hermione. People with ostracize you for dating a Veela. I can't put that on you, it's not fair."

"Really? _Your_ heritage might ostracize me?" Hermione deadpanned back as she rolls up sleeve. It was only when Fleur saw that word carved into Hermione's arm again she realized what an idiot she'd been.

"I clearly have no idea what it could be like, to be ostracized because of heritage." Hermione finished as she rolled down her sleeve, looking defiantly at Fleur. Shame flooded Fleur and she suspected the rush of emotions she felt may have shown on her face as she saw Hermione's gaze soften.

"I'm sorry Hermione. That was such a shitty and thoughtless thing to say to you." Fleur replied softly.

"If that's all that's stopping this Fleur…" Hermione said tentatively.

"This… well us dating. It wouldn't be simple. Is that something you really want to take that in the middle of a hunt for dark wizard?"

"Yes Fleur, I've already said I want you. I think the question, that you keep skilfully avoiding, is do you want me?"

More than she can possibly imagine Fleur thought to herself. Her heart started racing as the reality of the moment hit her Fleur and she found herself speechless, so she simply grasped Hermione's hand and nodded.


	19. One Crowded Hour

"But for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room

And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom

I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June

But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin"

-One Crowded Hour, Augie March ( **2006** )

* * *

A tiny pair of chubby hands clumsily pulled at the last of the bright green wrapping paper. His godfather gently guided those hands in removing removing the remnants of the paper. The exposed toy broomstick gently hovered into the air, causing Teddy to giggle and reach up for the broom. As he stood and grabbed the broom the delighted toddler's hair turned a bright green to match the paper.

"Harry you've spoiled him!" the toddler's grandmother Andromea said. Harry shrugged awkwardly, explaining he had been given a toy broomstick for his first birthday from his godfather too. Ginny also chipped in, that now was the time to shape Teddy into a Holyhead Harpies fan. The ensuing debate on Quidditch teams bored Hermione. As usual it got especially terse given there were two professional players in the room that did not play for the same team.

Since the war ended Hermione felt an awkwardness at these events. It seemed like everyone was extra loud and gregarious. Trying subconsciously trying to fill the spaces left by those who were gone.

Yet Teddy's first birthday was more notable for who wasn't present. There were no parents to boast about his first steps, joke about his future siblings or hold him as he blew out the candles on a home made cake. Almost all his family was deceased or estranged, all he had left was his grandmother.

Hermione put on a fake smile as the now violet haired toddler looked their way. Teddy's grandfather had died simply because he was Muggleborn. Plus Teddy had lost any connection to the majority of his remaining family for the same hate before his mother had even been born. Hell the child's own great aunt had carved her hate for muggles permanently into Hermione's arm. Luckily, Teddy was still blissfully unaware there were people out there that wished him dead just because of his heritage. So much of the community had rallied for the occasion. Every surviving member of the Order was there, even Bill and Alicia whose baby was due any day.

A soft nudge broke Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned to the culprit, her sheepish red haired boyfriend who whispered, "Don't worry ours won't have changing hair colour, Hermy."

Hermione's annoyance at the nickname distracted her for a second and as the emotion played over her face she saw Ron grin. He was good at distracting her, but this time she didn't want a distraction. Timing her absence with Teddy's first broom ride so it wouldn't be noticed Hermione slipped out the room

Standing at Andromeda's kitchen sink Hermione let the sorrow wash over her. Ron sidled up to her, his voice full of concern as he said, "Don't worry Hermione I don't expect you to have a baby just yet. I guess I'll let you finish university first."

She tried her best to turn her scoff at Ron's ridiculous remark into a cough. The mood that had sent her into the kitchen was overwhelming her. Though she tried to hold it in she felt tears slip out past her tightly closed eyelids. Which was completely contrary to her exasperated tone as she replied, "Really Ron enough about babies!"

Despite Ron awkwardly sputtering that he was just joking, and that Hermione should feel no pressure to focus on anything but her studies, if she wanted to prioritise them that was. The familiarity of Ron's awkwardness and his concern for her was a comfort. She knew he meant well, plus she should probably do them both a favour and end Ron's tangent which had somehow turned to Muggle feminism theories.

She braced against the counter as she decided how to voice her fear, the scarred arm feeling a twinge of pain with the motion. "I'm not crying because of babies Ron. I just miss my parents so much Ron. But I don't know if it's safe yet." Hermione whispered.

Her voice came out hoarse with emotion as she continued, "This last year Ron, it feels like all we've been doing is going to funerals. Even when it's something happy, like today, it feels like a wake. I know I'm selfish but I'm not ready to face finding my parents. Finding them could mean finding out something bad happened. If I don't know I can pretend. I can pretend that the plan went ok, that their alive and happy, that hiding them was worth it, that I'm not an orphan like Teddy or Harry. You know I sent them away to keep them safe, but there is still just as much hate around. So many of Death Eaters are going to get away with it too. They'll just lie in wait then what happens when the next Voldemort comes and brings all this anti-muggle sentiment back?"

She was glad Ron's only response was to put his arm around her shoulder. His warmth was comforting as he held her in silence. She knew she'd have to decide eventually. Finally choose if she would bring them back and risk their lives or lose them forever and keep them safe.

* * *

"Yes Fleur, I've already said I want you. I think the question, that you keep skilfully avoiding, is do you want me?" Hermione asked, her heart racing as she waited for a response.

Fleur didn't reply verbally, only reach out and take Hermione's hand. In that moment, despite being in the middle of a murder investigation Hermione felt perfectly content. Better than content actually, here she was sitting in a coffee shop holding hand with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

For a moment Hermione had a flash of how simple her life would have been if she'd been a Muggle and her love life had been her most complicated problem. That she hadn't been in the front lines of a war at seventeen, irreparably altered her parent's memories and wasn't about to go back to investigating a dangerous dark wizard with the only person she'd liked in almost ten years

"How many people left on that list?" Fleur asked, sounding as eager to be done with work for the day as Hermione suddenly felt. Discreetly pulling the parchment out of her pocket Hermione scanned the list, stopping at a name near the bottom.

"I forgot Angelina is on here. Ginny mentioned she's in Spain at the moment preparing for the world cup qualifier this weekend, of course she was insanely jealous. She really misses the sport when she'd pregnant." Hermione finished lamely, aware she was rambling a little.

"I guess that's as good an excuse as any to avoid this gloomy English weather or the Ministry building." Fleur said with a small smile. Hermione smiled back in a way she knew that was goofily big. She was definitely aware that the surprisingly sunny English weather was not Fleur's motivating factor in getting away from prying eyes.

As Hermione suspected their conversation with Angelina almost immediately ruled her out. Her only alibi for the night of the Azkaban incident, being home with Bill and their children, wasn't firm. But her alibi the night of the first murder was irrefutable, she'd been playing a sold out international match in Belarus. The notorious match was one of the longest in modern international history. Nine hours for the snitch to be caught. But on the plus side, thousands of people could conform where Angelina was for the majority of the evening.

Fleur had opened her pocketbook when Angelina started listing off dates she'd been out of England playing Quidditch. As she had gotten to the most recent dates Hermione had seen Fleur frown at something on the page. The rest of the interview Fleur seemed distracted and started to worry at her lip. Although the mental images that came to Hermione seeing Fleur biting down on her own lip were undeniably sexy she knew something was up with the French detective.

Talking to her in hushed tones under the pretext of discussing the case Hermione used the opportunity to check in with Fleur. She hesitated before shrugging and replying, "I just realised the date. I need to check something with my cousin. Do you mind if we go to Beauxbatons?"

Hermione shook her head as she internally checked her excitement at seeing another Wizarding school. Fleur possibly misunderstood Hermione's enthusiasm as she suddenly became awkward.

"My cousin Anouk, she's like a Niffler after something shiny if she thinks there is some gossip. Absolutely nothing but professionalism between us around her ok?"

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Like they hadn't conducted completely professional enquiries all day or even for the last couple of weeks while their relationship had been not strictly professional. Still Hermione knew how difficult family could be, so mentally distanced herself even as Fleur reached out her hand so they could apparate together.

They arrived near a very solid looking hedge. Fleur walked up to the hedge and winked at Hermione before falling back into it and disappearing. Startled Hermione rushed over to the same spot, turning her back to the hedge and falling into it as Fleur had done. Only as soon as Hermione leaned back it became apparent the hedge was not solid and she found herself falling back towards the ground. Luckily Fleur's arms were waiting to catch her. Hermione frowned up at Fleur, realising she'd been tricked. Her frown quickly dissolved when she saw Fleur's grin. She relaxed further into the other girls arms and was rewarded with a quick kiss before Fleur righted her.

"That is a prank we pull on first years here. I couldn't resist one more time." Fleur explained as they set off on the brushed gravel path.

Hermione was slightly distracted as she took in the grounds, although not as large as Hogwarts they were far more beautiful. The pathways were lines by ornately shaped hedges. Small orchards of flowering trees and plants dotted a perfectly manicured lawn. Fleur started absentmindedly explaining, "The boundary hedge works by intention. You must have a purpose to enter Beauxbatons, as well as a knowledge of the school's existence or it will remain impenetrable."

Some raised voices interrupted them and broke Hermione out of her reverie. A group of teens were gathered in a small grove of trees not far off the path, animatedly engaged in a debate in what sounded like Portugese to Hermione. Fleur smirked and explained, "Philosophy class. You gather with some students across all year levels who speak the same mother tongue as you and debate philosophy. All kinds too, muggle, wizard, golbin, religious, psychological. Basically it exists, you debate it."

Hermione nodded, awestruck at the palace that had just come into view as they emerged through a tree grove. It looked so welcoming, with it's rose coloured bricks, large arched windows and modest height. She tried not to make it obvious she was comparing the bright palace to the stone castle she'd spent the better part of her teen years in.

Fleur confidently led them through the building, through multiple corridors and courtyards. As they walked down corridors Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the décor. Even the hallways were painted light colours and brightly lit with the abundance of natural light so many large windows afforded. The classrooms were all open and Hermione heard snatches of foreign languages as she passed by the doors. After a few sets of stairs and one more corridor Fleur stopped abruptly in front of relatively plain door. As Fleur smoothed down her blazer Hermione realised the plaque on the door was in French and said 'Professor of Arithmancy'.

It turned out Fleur's cousin Anouk was delightful. Despite that it was immediately obvious she was related to Fleur, with her ice blue eyes and silver hair. However the first impression she made could not have been more different, Hermione had never met someone as charismatic and warm. As soon as she'd introduced herself and Anouk noticed her accent she immediately asked her about the Arithmancy program at Hogwarts. The two Arithmancy enthusiasts quickly lost themselves in the subject, discussing the newest work coming out of renowned American Arithmancer Jay Kowalski.

"Well as fascinating as all this is, I need to talk to you before you go bore students Anouk. I didn't come here solely for updates on the latest arithmancy theories." Fleur said.

Anouk smiled broadly at her older cousin, clearly unperturbed by the teasing. "Do I need to consult my charts or are you going to come out with it then Fleur?"

"Is there anything planned this weekend?" Fleur retorted, her blank expression not giving anything away.

"This weekend?" Anouk asked, looking at Fleur with her head cocked to one side. Although her faux confusion was absolutely adorable Hermione could see how practiced the move was. It struck her in that moment how Fleur could easily use charm to get what she wanted, but she'd never seen the Veela attempt it even once.

Fleur looked sideways at Hermione, before saying between clenched teeth "For grandmere."

Hermione didn't fail to miss the intense staring match between the cousins. For a few seconds where those pairs of almost identical icy blue eyes met. But it seemed victory when to Fleur when Anouk sighed and looked down. "It's at the Delacour House, like it always is. And you knew that or you wouldn't have come here looking for an ally. You can't hide from your mum forever Fleur."

Fleur stiffened, "Anouk if I'd wanted a lecture I would have gone straight to the source."

Hermione felt like such an intruder in a private moment as the cousins bickered in front of her. Especially when Anouk replied, "I just can't deny it now I've seen you. Fleur, you look healthier than I've seen you look for years. I heard from your maman that you had a guest at the Delacour house. I didn't want to ask but, seeing the change, I have to. Have you…"

Whatever Anouk was about to say trailed off as a complete darkness enveloped the room. Screams echoed down the corridor from the classrooms. A cold feeling crept into the room and suddenly images started flashing through Hermione's head. The immense pain and powerlessness as that evil woman was cutting, the complete despair and guilt as she erased her parent's memories, the hear wrenching pain of Dobby dying, the pain of betrayal she felt seeing Ron's heartbroken expression after she'd ended things. She snapped out of it as soon as she could. She quickly realised what was happening and sprinted towards the heart wrenching screams from the nearest classroom. Fleur easily overtook her and by the time she arrived in the doorway Fleur had her wand out lighting the classroom.

As Hermione brushed past Fleur desperately grabbed her. Visibly shaken she said "Hermione it's in my head. It's making me see awful things."

"Fucking fuck." Hermione cursed uselessly before she rhetorically asked, "I'm guessing you've never felt a dementor?"

It made sense, only their Ministry would have contracted the horrendous creatures. Without any knowedge of what was happening this must be so overwhelming for all the French wizards. Hopefully the Defense Against the Dark Arts programs at Beauxbatons were as robust as the Philiosophy ones, Hermione thought just before she advised Fleur, "Try focus on happy thoughts and cast a patronus if you know how."

The light from Fleur's wand was still illuminating the harrowing scene as Hermione ran to the window. The students she passed by were all affected. Some of the kids were quietly crying, one was curled under their desk sobbing and a few had collapsed completely. At the window she sent out her patronus, the familiar little otter gambolling out, lighting the darkness. As her otter looped through the sky Herm was surprised not to see it take down any dementors, it only seemed to be lighting it's own path.

After a minute a lioness joined her otter the darkness started to ease. In the twilight on the horizon Hermione saw movement, it was only a silhouette but it looked like a large creature slowly rising and falling slightly. Kind of like a winged animal flying. But dementors didn't have wings. She was trying to figure out what the creature was as more patronuses joined the otter and lion.

When the darkness lifted completely the now bright blue sky was empty.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I keep breaking deadline promises so I'm not going to make any more. Hopefully you guys don't give up on me. This is a story I really want to tell and I'm excited to read all your reactions when the big mysteries are revealed.

Also sorry to say I've been having problems with this site so the fic is usually updated first on Archive of Our Own, it took about 15 tries to get this uploaded.

Finally a cheeky shout out here to my amazing girlfriend because although she doesn't read fic she is a fandom girl and always reminds me not to let people craving content down. Also cause I know won't see this for ages and it'll be cute when she brings it up.


	20. Like A River Runs

"Your light it follows me in darkness  
I'm trying hard but I can't win  
And I've played the victim for a long long time  
And I wanna grow up"

- _Like A River Runs_ , Bleachers Ft. Sia ( **2015** )

* * *

Hermione could hear Anouk behind her, walking from desk to desk comforting the students and encouraging them to eat chocolate along with classroom teacher. It was the only sound other than the sniffles and sharp intakes of breath from some of the students who were presumably still in tears.

She was far more shaken than she wanted to let on. She hadn't seen such powerful dark magic since the war. How was it that the whole castle seemingly had felt the effects of a Dementor's powers without a single Dementor in the vicinity. Somehow the power of Dementor had been emulated, or trapped, or stolen. Whichever way it was done, the evil of the attack indicated whoever was responsible was bad news. She didn't want to lose Fleur right now, but it was unlikely that the French Ministry would have anyone but their best Aurors investigating this.

Looking out at window at the horizon Hermione recalled the incident. She had been eyewitness to the attack, but the only part that seemed like a possible lead was the creature's silhouette. It definitely seemed familiar but she just couldn't place where she'd seen it before. She was interrupted when Fleur came up beside her and wordlessly leaned on the window sill. After a few seconds Fleur very deliberately moved her arm until it was touching Hermione's, steadfastly looking ahead the whole time.

Still feeling shock Hermione couldn't even bring herself to talk, let alone move. She was glad for Fleur's small gesture of comfort, but she wanted more. She wanted to be wrapped up in Fleur's embrace, to hold her back as tight as she could. That want scared Hermione. It was a new feeling for her, she had tolerated Ron's comfort but never craved it. She had always taken pride in the fact that she was the kind of person who dealt with emotions alone.

Suddenly one the the students shouted in French and muttering filled the room.

"Hermione, look at the chalkboard." Fleur whispered urgently.

The writing on the board was in English. The perfect script was too neat to have been made by a human hand. The message read;

' _This is a message to the wizarding schools of Europe. How did it feel to see your students terrified? To see vulnerable children helpless? Now imagine them living like that, imagine them dying like that. It's time for you to make a choice once more and once more your inaction will make you complicit. Not one of your schools or governments offered refuge to the students of Hogwarts. You left those children to suffer and die. Your governments have seventy-two hours to issue a formal apology and sign in laws providing a refuge network between Wizarding schools internationally. If you fail to comply I will unleash casualties in equal numbers to those you should have prevented every 24 hours. Now the choice is personal let's see what how you act, I hope you will not let children die again. Do not think I am joking. I have just proved I have the power to do it. I left my earlier work at Azakaban and the Ministers' Offices to show just what I am capable of if you need further proof.'_

Hermione couldn't help but reach down and link hands with Fleur who squeezed her hand back. It was their killer. They had been present during an attack. But had not been able to stop it and had failed to see, let alone catch, the culprit. The killer's newest message was simply horrifying. So many children were at risk, at the mercy of international politics. If she'd been struggling post dementor attack she was ruined now.

Heavy footsteps sounded out from the hall. Fleur rushed out, wand drawn and Hermione felt herself paralysed for a moment. She only relaxed when she heard Fleur loudly greeting Madame Maxime. When she joined Fleur in the she overheard the tail end of Madame Maxime advising Fleur that the attack on Beauxbatons was not an isolated incident. The French Ministry had advised Madame Maxime that Durmstrang had been attacked in a similar manner, with the same message in their classrooms too. Attempts were being made by Ministry officials to warn Koldovstoretz Academy and Hogwarts, just in case those schools also were at risk.

It didn't take long for the French Auror team to arrive and join Fleur. The Beauxbatons grounds were divided into sections and the Aurors tasked in pairs to search a section each. As Hermione searched a picturesque silver birch grove she mumbled to herself. Anyone standing nearby would have heard Hermione ranting, about about how if the attack had happened at Hogwarts it would be obvious where the killer was, all you'd need to do was check the dungeons, or the forbidden forest, or one of the other creepy areas at the school. It just was beyond frustrating; they had been there during an attack but they'd let this evil person escape them. The only slight advantage they possessed was Hermione's fleeting image of a flying creature. And now they were wasting time. They'd spent hours searching the least sinister place on earth. So, in her frustration Hermione turned on Fleur asking, "Why is this school the most perfect place that ever existed! How can your Auror team possibly think someone is still hiding here?"

"I doubt you'd think the damn place was perfect if you'd been a student here. I know there are hiding places here. I found most of them when I was a student here, when I needed them to get away from the kids who made my life hell." Fleur replied. A tense silence followed as Hermione felt herself blush, regret turning her cheeks pink as she followed Fleur further into the grove.

Finishing their search, they returned to the main hall of the school, where Madame Maxime was waiting. "We have been advised that all Wizarding schools on the continent were attacked the same way. Our messages didn't reach Koldovstoretz Academy on time," she advised.

"Have they decided what they will do?" Fleur asked, as they both waited with baited breath.

"That is up to our Mininster of Magic to decide. But he mentioned he is having an emergency meeting with International Wizarding council tonight when I spoke to him after finding out about the Koldovstoretz attack."

Hermione turned to Fleur and they communicated with the practiced shorthand of people who'd spent almost all their waking hours together in the preceding weeks.

"Paris?"

"Ok. Schedule both Ministers or?"

"We'll try. Preference is Shaklebolt."

"Done?"

"Done. Your Ministry Office?"

Fleur nodded and pointed towards the hedge, "No Apparating in or out of Beauxbatons either."

Hermione beamed. If Madame Maxime hadn't been standing nearby she would have kissed Fleur right there, her girl had clearly bothered to read a History of Hogwarts. Still, as soon as they had cleared the hedge a puzzled Fleur was on the receiving end of a very enthusiastic kiss.

The wait in a nearby conference room was excruciating. Shacklebolt had asked them to remain on hand uncase the delegations from relevant Ministries wanted a first hand account or had further questions. Hermione paced the room as they waited, clearly uncomfortable. After she'd walked past Fleur one time too many, she snaked out her hand and grabbed Hermione's. With a temporary reprieve from her pacing Fleur was able to meet Hermione's eyes. After a minute of standing motionless Hermione finally communicated with Fleur, "I don't understand how this is a dilemma. They need to apologise and sign the laws in of course."

"Do you think the Ministries on the continent should have done more?" Fleur asked tentatively as her thumb stroked the back of Hermione's hand in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Children died Fleur. There are so many times where if things had been slightly different, things as trivial as a shield charm a fraction of a second slower, I could have died as a teenager. It wasn't supposed to be a child's fight. Vulnerable people should be given refuge, no matter the cost. It's what I did..." Hermione trailed off awkwardly.

"Why did you do it?" Fleur asked, curiosity overcoming her.

"I was taking on Voldemort. He exploits love as a weakness. If he had found my family. They're Muggles Fleur. Exactly what Voldemort hated so much and wanted to eliminate. And utterly defenceless. It broke my heart sending them all the way to Australia. But I'm no coward, I needed to stay and fight, just without that vulnerability." Hermione finished as her thumb stilled.

The Ministry offices were so quiet they could hear the muffled, but distinctive voice of the Norwegian Minister for Magic addressing the council. Fleur was having an emotional recoil of her own, she knew what Hermione meant but she couldn't help drawing parallels. She was pre-emptively feeling judgement, both for what was happening down the hallway as the European leaders argued and for what she was about to confess to Hermione.

"I was in working with the International Confederation of Wizards during the war. I rationalised it away, at the time I convinced myself I would do more good there. I missed the war, maybe the work I did from out at headquarters helped, but probably not. Then the war was over, but I stayed. It was so far from all my problems and my reality. I missed my sister though. I only saw her twice a year and then she was gone and I was all the way on the other side of the world for no reason."

"The other side of the world?" Hermione asked.

Fleur considered answering seriously, but decided today was not the time. "Well I can't tell you the location or I'd have to kill you," she said with a wink.

The simultaneous scraping of multiple chairs, alerted them to the end of the meeting. The French Minister entered the room shortly after, using English to address both Aurors he advised "Thank you for being on hand tonight. We do not expect any reprisals, but won't officially announce our position until mid morning tomorrow. Fleur we will connect your family home to Beauxbatons and the Ministry via the Floo network, we expect you will both be on call to the school and the Ministry should something happen overnight. I know that would reassure Madame Maxime and all those at Beauxbatons."

The Minister turned and left the room so fast that Fleur's objection died in her throat. She clearly had no option, she'd be spending the night at her family home. Well, at least her maman would be pleased, that was one way to force her home for Grandmere's birthday.

"So there somewhere I can stay nearby to your home? It sounds like the Minister expects me to be on call there also but I wouldn't expect…" Hermione was cut off as Fleur shushed her with a shrug.

"There is nowhere nearby. You've seen that the house is rather big and I'm sure the Ministry officials connecting the Floo will have told my maman to expect us. She's a hospitable woman. We'll bring case files though. We don't have to waste the night after all."

* * *

"How was it you met Fleur again?" Asked the stunning woman that Hermione vaguely recollected seeing from a distance outside of Fleur's house a few weeks before. Of course, if she'd seen the woman at the proximity she was now, there was no way she'd have mistaken her for anyone other than a relative of Fleur's. Unless, she'd actually seen her twin sister a few weeks back. Which was apparently a thing in this family as Fleur's cousin Anouk also had a twin.

A wave of self consciousness washed over Hermione sitting surrounded by Veela. Since she'd had her teeth fixed and passed through her awkward teen phase she'd become quietly confident in herself. Yet sitting at this table surrounded by a multitude of willowy women with sleek silver hair, flawless complexions, naturally full pink lips and startling blue eyes, she found that confidence ebbing.

Remembering she had been asked a question she answered with only a slight delay, "We've both recently been assigned to the same international case…" She saw Fleur's mother Apolline send her sister, a significant look when she said this, "…but we first met fourteen years ago when Fleur was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament."

Apolline seemed to deflate when she mentioned they'd known each other that long. Hermione wondered why she'd reacted like that, was Fleur's tournament performance still a taboo topic for the family. She felt Fleur reassuringly brush her thigh under the table and Anouk took the lull in conversation to continue chatting with Hermione about Arithmancey.

Suddenly mid conversation Hermione remembered what the creature had looked just like. Without realising she had tuned out of her conversation, Hermione considered the possibilities. The Abraxan flying horses native to Bauxbaton's would have moved with a similar rising and falling, but they were much more solid than the animal she'd seen. And Abraxan were light in colour, she would have seen that as the darkness started to lift.

She looked up to ask Fleur a question and saw several Veela, as well Fleur's dad and uncle all staring at her curiously. She must have zoned out or started muttering, but with a potential breakthrough in mind she hardly had time to be embarrassed, "Does Beauxbaton have any herds of magical horses other than Abraxan? I mean similar but with a smaller build, and dark, like…", and then it struck Hermione and she knew what the animal was, and why not many people spotted it, "…Thestrals."

"Thestrals are dangerous and impossible to tame, why would Beauxbatons possibly have a herd." Fleur replied disdainfully.

Hermione wasn't sure how to reply, she'd gotten so used to the Hogwarts herd she forgot how they were viewed by the rest of the Magical community. She shot Fleur what she hoped was a look indicating they would discuss it later.

"You wouldn't have been able to see a Thestral unless you've witnessed a death anyway..." Fleur's cousin Nessa started saying, trailing off as she realised what she was implying. She then blushed furiously and looked down at table.

"Unfortunately I can see Threstrals." Hermione added, trying to ease the tension but instead an odd silence settled over table. After a few moments Nessa anxiously started listing other types of magical animals and their medicinal properties. That got several people at the table involved in a debate about which of the twelve properties of dragon blood was the last one to have been discovered.

Hermione had retreated into her mind again. She couldn't stop thinking how kids like Nessa and Anouk, and even Fleur, had grown up with Voldemort as a distant threat only. She could hardly imagine a life where her biggest worry as a teenager would have been her exams and her future career, not if she would live to reach adulthood. It wasn't that Hermione was resentful but she wistful, life would have been so different. She was interrupted by her thoughts by a hand brushing her thigh under the table and then resting on it. "Are you ok?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Sorry just thinking." Hermione replied in a matching whisper, "Fleur, I think this murderer has to be someone that me and my friends were friendly with at Hogwarts."

"How could that tie in though, with..." Fleur abruptly halted her sentence as she realised whole table had gone quiet to listen in.

"Anything you want to share with us Fleur?" Apolline said, tone more teasing than curious.

"Yes actually. I want to tell you something, but you also need to understand that I am in the middle of an important case and tonight Hermione and I have a lot to get done. Considering today was grandmere's birthday it feels especially appropriate. You all know how much Grandmere meant to me and that we fell out near the end of her life. But I suspect wherever she is, I've finally won some of her approval back. I've decided I will no longer deny my heritage. I don't really have time to discuss this tonight, Hermione and I should monitor the Floo fire. "

An excited flurry of conversation erupted around the tale from everyone except Hermione who simply looked confused.

"Ok, well I told you we had work to do," Fleur said as she stood up and left the room. Hermione following quickly after her.

"Fleur you can't just say that and walk out!" Apolline cried out uselessly.

The Floo connected fire dimly lit up Hermione's rather frayed piece of parchment. The cosy study at the Delacour home reminded her of the Gryffindor common room, which only made her feel worse. No matter how many times she scanned over the list Hermione's eye kept catching on one name. But saying anything to Fleur until she had some proof felt like a betrayal. It was also against every professional standard she knew not to share her thoughts with her case partner. But this was potentially the murderer of Gabrielle. To give her hope, before Hermione knew for sure, seemed exceptionally cruel.

"I can see Threstrals too. I was there when my grandmere died." Fleur nonchalantly said, "I wasn't at window though, so of all possible creatures what makes you think it was a Thestral."

"Hogwarts has a tamed herd, I've flown on one before." Hermione replied carefully.

Fleur turned to her, her eyes the clearest blue Hermione had ever seen as comprehension was drawn across her face. "You're hiding something from me! You think it's one of them, don't you?" Fleur challenged, pointing to the list in Hermione's hands.

Desperate not to talk about it Hermione retailed, "You're keeping something from me too."

Fleur shrugged in reply and pointed to list, "That is probably more important and actually something I, as you partner on this case, deserve to know."

As she lied through her teeth Hermione felt her face heat up, "I only have an idea. I don't want to tell you because almost all the people on this list would fit if we looked at the facts one way or another. I'm already skirting the line of a conflict of interest, we don't want to have you accused of conformation bias on top of that."

"Well, I don't have a convenient excuse like that up my sleeve as to why I haven't told you. Its just, it's a lot to hear Hermione. I don't want to put that on us yet. But I needed to get my family to stop harassing me for a while, relieve some worry. I guess we've probably hit a standstill with these files tonight. You sleep first and I'll wake you in a few hours to swap being on call by the fire. I'll show you to the guest room ok?"

"We're not sharing your childhood room?" Hermione asked playfully, wondering if she'd get a chance to surreptitiously snoop and to learn more about Fleur.

Fleur looked panicked when she replied, "Hermione my family can't know about you. It's not...it's just they can't... They'd...", she trailed off. Evidently unsure just how to express the consequences of her family knowing the truth about her relationship with Hermione.

"It's ok Fleur, I was only joking. The guest room is fine." Hermione replied outwardly cheerful, hoping she'd effectively hidden how worried Fleur's reply made her. She really wished she'd found more books on Veela when she'd started reading up on them all those years ago.


End file.
